


Figli della Guerra

by Fall11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic, Leggete le note all'inizio, M/M, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: Durante i due anni nel Quantum Abyss, Keith ha visto frammenti di futuro destinati a succedere nell'arco dei prossimi vent'anni. Non tutti sono frammenti piacevoli, non tutti riguardano lui.Questo è come decide di affrontarli.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> **NB**  
>  Keith/Shiro endgame, Keith/James no happy ending, Lance/Allura no happy ending, Lance/Surprise!, Keith e Acxa, Keith e Lance.  
> La storia copre un arco di vent'anni, tutti i personaggi a turno non si comportano esattamente bene.  
> È la prima volta che scrivo al presente, ci saranno di sicuro un quintale e mezzo di errori, ma abbiate pazienza. La stessa che ho io a scrivere questo mostro di fic su un cell scrauso e dallo schermo micro. La storia è quasi completa, la posterò man mano che il mio cell sentirà che gli va di collaborare con me. Buona lettura!

_«Adam è morto.»_  
_E Shiro è devastato, fissa il pavimento e sembra volere evitare l'universo intero. Lo stesso universo a cui anni prima voleva correre incontro. Ha indosso la divisa della Garrison._  
_Keith, invece, non sa che emozione fare prevalere._

 

_Acxa scoppia a ridere, è distesa supina su una hoverbike e sullo sfondo c'è un deserto terrestre._  
_Keith ride con lei, steso sulla propria hoverbike e rivolgendo lo sguardo al cielo. Sanno entrambi che è una risata isterica. Sanno entrambi che rideranno fino a piangere e che non fermeranno le lacrime, e che fingeranno che nessuno dei due stia piangendo._  
  
  


_Keith è alla guida di Black, è esausto. Avvia una comunicazione e sullo schermo olografico compare il volto di qualcuno, un pilota._  
_«Ti darò la vita che vuoi,» dice Keith, e deglutisce come se avesse in gola manciate di sabbia._  
_«Keith, aspetta!»_  
_Keith non aspetta, chiude la comunicazione e mette le mani sui comandi di Black, spingendo in avanti.  
_

__

 

_«Henry?!»_  
_«È breve, semplice, comune sulla Terra. Lance mi ha detto che così gli altri bambini non lo prenderanno in giro. Pidge ha aggiunto che sulla Terra c'è un eroe di fantasia con un nome simile. E ha due consonanti diverse una dopo l'altra, proprio come nel mio nome. Mi piace.»_  
_Alle spalle di Keith, un giovane uomo scoppia in una fragorosa risata divertita._

 

_«Capitano Kogane, il ponte di comando dell'Uranus è suo.»_

 

_Keith firma i documenti per il divorzio. E vorrebbe urlare e lanciare oggetti contro il muro. Non è giusto. Non doveva andare così. Non meritavano questo._

 

_Lance è nella sua divisa di capitano, posa sulla scrivania di Keith un sacchetto di carta scura che nasconde una bottiglia di wiskey._  
_«Beh,» sospira Lance, sarcastico, «credo che ormai sia il caso di trasformarci definitivamente nel tipo di veterani che bevono per dimenticare la guerra.»_  
_Keith ci riflette sopra solo un secondo, poi stappa e beve. Passa la bottiglia a Lance, cercando di lottare contro il bruciore dell'alcol._  
_Nessuno dei due porta una fede nuziale al dito._

 

_«Pensavo che Blue sarebbe stata mia, capisci? La mia eredità. Ma non mi vuole.»_  
_«E quindi sei venuto a parlarne con Black.»_  
_«Ho pensato che magari mi avrebbe capito. Non so. Tu ti sei mai sentito capito da Black, zio Keith?»_

 

_«La verità?» chiede Keith sprezzante a Shiro. «La verità è che tu non sceglierai mai me. Non nel modo che vorrei.»_

 

 

Keith si sveglia scattando a sedere. Sente delle gocce di sudore scivolargli sul viso e i capelli umidi attaccati sul collo. Respirando a fatica si guarda intorno per essere sicuro di trovarsi dentro Black, in viaggio verso la Terra, non nel Quantum Abyss, non in preda a un ennesimo frammento di futuro non richiesto.

A volte ne ha parlato con sua madre dei ricordi del loro passato, ma non ha mai accennato a quello che ha visto del suo futuro. Keith voleva scoprire e capire davvero la storia dei suoi genitori, ma non in quel modo, non con una condivisione forzata. Nessun ricordo ha chiesto loro il permesso prima di travolgerli.

E così anche il futuro.

Per due anni non ha voluto pensare a quello scorcio di futuro che aveva sullo sfondo decine di teche viola, su cui uno Shiro che stentava a riconoscere gli urlava che non sarebbero andati da nessuna parte e lo attaccava con violenza. Quando poi è tornato al Castello dei Leoni, non ha avuto modo di parlarne con Shiro, tutto è successo in fretta e quel frammento di futuro è arrivato prima ancora che Keith fosse almeno mentalmente pronto ad accettarlo.

Ora Shiro dorme rivolgendogli le spalle, e non sempre la notte ha un sonno tranquillo. Perché mai Keith dovrebbe dirgli che sulla Terra troverà Adam morto?

Keith si chiede anche come Adam, uno dei migliori piloti della Garrison, sia morto. Esclude come causa la malattia, perché sa quanto fosse sano, ipotizza un incidente.

“Ho visto il futuro, arriveremo sulla Terra, torneremo alla Garrison, ma il tuo ex è morto”, come si può dire qualcosa del genere a qualcuno che ha passato tutto quello che ha passato Shiro?

Keith non sa come farlo.

Keith _non vuole_ farlo.

Serra i denti e stringe le dita sulle coperte fino a farsi diventare le nocche esangui.

Scatta l'allarme della sveglia, è ora di iniziare un altro giorno e un'altra routine. Keith è grato per la distrazione.

 

 

A Keith piace pensare che ciò che ha portato lui e Shiro l’uno nella vita dell’altro è stato l’essere spiriti affini. Sa che quello che più di tutto li accomuna da sempre è avere la perenne convinzione che niente sia mai abbastanza.

Keith da ragazzino voleva dimostrare di essere molto di più che un orfanello con enormi problemi di disciplina e di gestione della rabbia, ma niente sembrava mai abbastanza da convincere gli altri a cambiare idea sul suo conto, quindi ci aveva rinunciato.

Poi è arrivato Shiro, che voleva dimostrare di essere molto di più che un giovane uomo a cui una malattia stava per infrangere tutti i sogni. Lui non era la sua malattia. La sua malattia non lo possedeva. Per Shiro niente era mai abbastanza, niente riusciva a convincere gli altri, ma sopratutto _se stesso_ , di essere molto di più di quello che diceva una cartella clinica, e che poteva osare di più.

Shiro ha trascinato Keith nella sua orbita. O forse Keith ha trascinato Shiro nella propria. Il punto è che Shiro si è messo con sfrontatezza sulla strada di Keith e gli ha insegnato a smettere di rinunciare a se stesso.

Ma per tutti e due niente era mai abbastanza: erano vittime di una sorta di _sete_ che non dava mai loro pace. Diventare piloti e volare nello spazio non era abbastanza, la velocità non era mai abbastanza, il brivido dei rischi da correre non era mai abbastanza. Entrambi sognavano qualcosa che aveva il colore scuro dello spazio profondo e dell’ignoto. Le stelle non le volevano solo sopra le loro teste, ne volevano essere circondati. Volevano conquistare l’universo.

Ma Keith sapeva che fra Shiro e l'universo avrebbe scelto sempre Shiro.

Tutti e due hanno collezionato traguardi su traguardi, solo che Keith i propri li prendeva a calci per renderli nulli - prima che lo facessero gli altri confrontandoli con il numero esorbitante di suoi errori - mentre Shiro i suoi li metteva sotto una teca a prendere polvere, passando subito al prossimo obiettivo da raggiungere. Erano tutti e due dentro dei circoli viziosi.

Ora sono entrambi dei soldati con più cicatrici che anni di piena gioventù alle spalle, e Keith sa che in fondo però sono ancora vittime di quella _sete_ , anche se evoluta. Per quanto tempo ancora saranno dei Paladini prima che sarà abbastanza? Quanti altri attacchi dovranno sferrare prima che sarà abbastanza? Quando si fermerà la loro ricerca di giustizia?

Niente è ancora mai abbastanza.

A volte Keith, negli attimi in cui lui e Shiro si scambiano uno sguardo di intesa o vivono un momento di complicità, riesce ancora a vedere negli occhi di Shiro una voglia infinita di velocità e spazi sterminati e sconosciuti. Una voglia che persiste nonostante gli orrori che ha vissuto. Una voglia che contraddistingue anche lui, e Shiro lo sa. Dopo questi attimi, irrazionalmente gli sembra di sentire sulla bocca il sapore e il calore di Shiro, anche se non l’ha mai sentito.

Continuano a orbitare ancora l’uno attorno all’altro e niente è mai abbastanza.

 

 

All'arrivo sulla Terra, Keith è stato troppo distratto dalla devastione più totale trovata per rendersene conto, e i droni e le sentinelle che li hanno attaccati non sono stati di grande aiuto, ma ora che si guarda attorno comincia a rendersi conto che il tipo di tuta indossata dalla squadra che li ha recuperati e portati alla base gli è familiare. Alla Garrison quattro anni fa non avevano simili tessuti tecnologici, ma in un frammento di futuro ha visto il volto di un pilota.

Poi uno dei ragazzi che li ha salvati portandoli alla Garrison, quello che gli ha parlato in modo brusco, si toglie il casco.

E Keith per qualche secondo si pietrifica. E poi vuole scappare.

James non gli rivolge la parola. A Keith va benissimo così.

James _non deve_ rivolgergli una sola parola. Non deve.

 

 

«Adam è morto.»

Keith dovrebbe mostrarsi più sorpreso, lo sa. Keith dovrebbe dimostrarsi più dispiaciuto, lo sa. Keith dovrebbe spiccicare parola, lo sa.

Keith vorrebbe solo scomparire, nessuno lo sa.

Davanti a lui c'è l'uomo che da ragazzino seguiva recalcitrante, provando a dirsi che non era vero, Shiro non gli avrebbe sistemato tutto ciò che nella sua vita c'era di sbagliato.

Davanti a lui c'è l'uomo che ha seguito disperato fino ai confini dell'universo, fino a una base piena di cloni, provando a dirgli che, non importava cosa avesse fatto di sbagliato, avrebbero sistemato tutto.

Ora niente può essere sistemato, ai loro piedi ci sono i loro cuori a pezzi. Nessuno lo sa, ma lui e Shiro hanno cuori fragili, di vetro, e ora che sono a pezzi non solo sono brutti da vedere, sono anche dannatamente pericolosi, taglienti.

Keith non sa dove i loro cuori spezzati li porteranno.

Probabilmente all'inferno.

«Vado al muro dei caduti,» gli dice Shiro, stringendogli forte una mano sulla spalla prima di andare via.

Keith non gli ha detto niente, proprio come non gli ha mai detto niente di Adam durante il viaggio di ritorno sulla Terra.

 

 

Keith ricorda come ha reagito Adam quando si è saputo del fallimento della missione su Kerberos.

Non gli hanno nemmeno dato la grazia di ricevere la notizia in sede privata, non gli hanno detto come hanno perso i contatti con l'equipaggio. Questo per non lasciarsi sfuggire che avevano prove di un'esistenza aliena che aveva catturato Shiro e gli altri, ma la loro mancanza di tatto ha fatto più danni del previsto.

Adam, come Keith, lo ha saputo alla mensa della Garrison, guardando la TV. Si è alzato dalla sedia con espressione rabbiosa e addolorata, e serrando la mascella e i pugni è andato via sotto lo sguardo degli altri cadetti e ufficiali che già stavano cominciando a spettegolare sulle condizioni di Shiro e il suo presunto errore da pilota.

Keith non ha mai pensato che Adam avesse smesso di amare Shiro.

Voci dicono, e Keith sa che Shiro le ha sentite queste voci, che Adam dopo il ritorno di Sam sulla Terra fosse già sul piede di guerra. Voci dicono che l'hanno trascinato fuori dall'ufficio dell’ammiraglio Sanda mentre urlava: “Avevate detto che era morto, ma avevate le registrazioni del suo rapimento! Sapevate che era vivo e che era là fuori e non avete _mai_ fatto niente per ritrovarlo! Mi avevate detto che era _morto_!”. Voci dicono che aspettasse anche lui con ansia l'arrivo di Voltron. Voci dicono che si è preparato all'attacco dei galra come se si stesse preparando a una vendetta. Voci dicono che pensava che se la battaglia fosse arrivata sulla Terra, lui non avrebbe dovuto dare di meno di quello che finora aveva dato Shiro. Voci dicono che tutto ciò che in fondo voleva era rivedere Shiro.

Alla fine, Shiro ha dato via un braccio e parte della propria sanità mentale, Adam invece la propria vita.

Non hanno avuto l'occasione di urlarsi in faccia quanto erano dispiaciuti.

Keith non pensa mai che Shiro possa smettere di amare Adam.

È da quando Keith ha saputo che Shiro era morto su Kerberos che si chiede quando esattamente si smette di amare qualcuno. Alla sua morte? A un suo tradimento? Quando decide deliberatamente di allontanarsi e troncare i rapporti?

Keith ormai sa che la risposta è che se hai amato davvero qualcuno, _niente_ potrà mai cancellare del tutto dalla tua mente, dal tuo cuore e dal tuo spirito quella persona. L'amore provato potrà evolversi, diventare qualcosa di diverso, ma mai andare via.

È condannato ad amare Shiro per sempre, proprio come Shiro è condannato ad amare Adam per sempre.

 

 

Sendak è morto e i galra hanno lasciato la Terra da qualche mese. Va tutto bene.

Keith sta evitando alla grande di parlare con James. Va tutto _benissimo_.

Può farcela.

Acxa gli ha dato appuntamento al piccolo mercato agricolo della cittadella ricostruita vicino alla Garrison.

Keith la vede davanti a una bancarella. Ha in braccio un sacchetto di carta pieno di pesche e albicocche, e il venditore le sta parlando animatamente infilandole nel sacchetto altra frutta, forse nel vano tentativo di convincerla a comprare altro. Lei è concentrata a contare il denaro dovuto.

Acxa non ha mai avuto dei soldi in mano in vita sua, prima di arrivare sulla Terra. È cresciuta come un soldato e l'Impero Galra fa abbondantemente uso di schiavi e droidi, quindi il concetto di dovere pagare qualcosa con dei tondi metallici e dei foglietti rettangolari di carta le era del tutto astratto. Poi Pidge gliel'ha spiegato, e lei è diventata così rispettosa e seria nei confronti del denaro da essere a tratti inconsapevolmente buffa.

Ad Acxa piace stare sulla Terra, e Keith non ne è sorpreso. Si guadagna da vivere facendo da scout per la Garrison su angoli della Terra di cui ancora si hanno poche notizie per mancanza di comunicazione. Non se la sente di stare con loro, né con i Blades, forse per un misto di senso colpa e voglia di capire ancora meglio qual è la sua strada, ma si dà da fare.

«Mi piace la Terra,» gli ha detto una volta, mentre erano seduti sui gradini di un vecchio palazzo in rovina e lei stava facendo i grattini a Kosmo. «È un pianeta giovane, e anche se ha parecchie cicatrici ed è la base di una ribellione su larga scala, non è un mondo di guerra, è un mondo che sta rinascendo. Non è qualcosa che sono abituata a vedere. È bello.»

Keith ricorda come sua madre in fondo anni fa sia rimasta sulla Terra anche perché era stanca della guerra. Capisce.

Kosmo scatta in avanti proprio quando Acxa ha finito di pagare, uggiola e strofina il testone sulla gamba di lei. Acxa sorride e lo accarezza, poi sicura alza lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Keith e salutarlo.

Insieme vanno alla ricerca di un posto tranquillo e all'ombra in cui sedersi.

A volte Keith si chiede come sarebbe stata Acxa se non fosse cresciuta come un soldato e ammantata dai pregiudizi che l'Impero ha sugli ibridi. Forse avrebbe avuto parte dell'entusiasmo che ha Allura. Quando l'ha rivista dopo la fuga da Ezor e Zethrid, aveva lo sguardo opaco di una persona perseguitata da parecchi fantasmi. Ora sembra più sicura di sé e perfino più giovane.

Krolia le ha consigliato come abituarsi alle temperature terrestri, quali tessuti e capi di abbigliamento usare al posto della perenne tuta da pilota e combattente, per stare più comoda. Acxa ha pure aggiustato la sua dieta, per abituarsi al cibo terrestre. Krolia le ha consigliato subito la frutta gialla, perché a quanto pare i galra ne vanno matti. Acxa ha scoperto di amare le pesche e le albicocche, mentre le fragole le piacciono solo se coperte da quintali di zucchero e una spolverata di cannella. Keith le fragole le _detesta_ , ma in effetti le albicocche gli piacciono fin troppo. Ha visto sua madre guardarlo sorridendo la prima volta in cui, dopo anni nello spazio, ha messo la mano su un barattolo di marmellata di albicocche.

«Che c'è?» le ha chiesto perplesso e col cucchiaio in bocca.

«Niente,» gli ha risposto sibillina.

Keith ha il leggero sospetto che quando lei era incinta suo padre le abbia regalato albicocche _a cesti_.

Quando infine lui e Acxa trovano un gradino su cui sedersi, Kosmo si accuccia ai loro piedi e li ascolta chiacchiarare muovendo le orecchie ora in direzione di Keith, ora in direzione di Acxa a seconda di chi sta parlando.

Keith non ha ancora ben chiaro cosa lo spinga a volere parlare con Acxa. Certi giorni l'aria dentro la Garrison gli sembra _densa_ , sente montargli un mal di testa sordo e l'improvvisa voglia di scattare a urlare arrabbiato per un nonnulla. In quei giorni non vuole vedere facce conosciute, non vuole vedere nemmeno la propria faccia allo specchio.

Poi esce dalla Garrison e finalmente torna a respirare, chiacchiera con Acxa e tutto sembra alleggerirsi. Loro due non parlano mai della guerra, di come ancora non si sappia cosa sta progettando Haggar e delle dure missioni per liberare dei pianeti dal giogo di irriducibili generali galra. Keith parla di questo con gli altri Paladini e con tutti gli altri della Garrison. Con Acxa parla di cosa piace a entrambi.

Keith ha l'impressione che ad Acxa non piaccia solo la frutta gialla, ma il giallo in generale. Ciò l'ha fatto sorprendere a riflettere sul fatto che in effetti non sa quale sia il colore preferito degli altri Paladini. Dubita che per caso fortuito ognuno abbia il Leone del proprio colore preferito.

Forse gli piace parlare con Acxa perché è un buon campo di prova per cominciare a instaurare vere conversazioni con gli altri.

«E poi mi sono imbattuta in un campo di _questi_ ,» gli dice Acxa mostrandogli una foto. È stata scattata dal basso, ritrae lei sotto dei girasoli alti almeno due metri. «Mi hanno detto che seguono la luce del sole, ma non sono senzienti. Sono bellissimi.» Sì, le piace davvero il giallo. «Non avevo mai visto fiori più alti di me che non cercano di mangiarmi.»

Keith prova a non ridere, perché Acxa l'ha detto _seria_ , e considerando certi racconti di Coran quella è una constatazione più che veritiera. Ma fa ridere.

Ricorda quando Hunk, durante la festa con gli arusiani al Castello dei Leoni, lo ha fatto ridere con uno scherzo assolutamente scemo. Gli manca ridere per qualcosa di stupido. Forse dovrebbe chiedere ad Allura se ha mai visto fiori più alti di lei che non cercano di mangiarla. E se il suo colore preferito è il celeste. Non il blu, non l'ha mai vista scegliere qualcosa di blu.

«Ho pensato di affidarti _questa_ ,» le dice, passandole una minuscola targhetta metallica da portare al collo con una catenina. «Ovunque io sarò, ovunque tu sarai, ti permetterà di forzare il canale di comunicazione con Black per parlarmi, e io potrò forzare qualsiasi canale di comunicazione a cui sarai più vicina per fare lo stesso. Usala solo in caso di urgenza.» Pidge ne ha create tre ciascuno per se stessa, Lance, Hunk, Allura e Keith, tutte per accedere ai canali dei rispettivi Leoni. Sono simili ai chip che i Blades infiltrati nell'Impero Galra usavano per comunicare con Kolivan, Pidge pensa che a questo punto della guerra possano essere estremamente utili.

Keith sa che Pidge ne ha data una a sua madre e una a Matt, Lance una a sua madre e una a Veronica, Allura una a Coran e una a Romelle, Hunk una a sua madre e una a Shay. Keith pensa che tacitamente tutti loro sanno a che tipo di persona andrà mai l'ultima targhetta disponibile. Lui ha dato la prima a sua madre.

Spiega bene ad Acxa di cosa si tratta e come usarla, lei sembra rifletterci sopra guardando la targhetta sul palmo della propria mano.

«Nei sei proprio sicuro?»

Keith annuisce. «Mi fido di te.»

«Avrei detto che l'avresti data a Shiro.»

«L'Atlas sa sempre come trovare un modo per contattare i Leoni.» Il che è una bugia e lo sanno entrambi, ma Acxa accetta la sua risolutezza, annuisce con un sorriso grato ma malinconico e si mette la targhetta al collo.

Keith non darà mai una delle sue targhette a Shiro, lo sa. _Lo ha visto_.

_«Ti darò la vita che vuoi.»_

_«Keith, aspetta!»_

Forse dovrebbe dare la targhetta a Shiro e cambiare così il futuro. Ma... tenere così tanto a qualcuno da volergli dare la vita che vuole è qualcosa di così estremo da essere bello in modo terrificante, e Keith non crede di essere abbastanza forte da resistere alla tentazione di provare _questo_. Per una volta nella sua vita vuole un desiderio estremo legato a una persona che non sia Shiro.

È masochistico ed egoistico, ma lo vuole.

Andrà all'inferno.

 

 

Keith e James non parlano, _battibeccano_.

Keith è sulla Terra ormai da mesi e loro due non hanno mai portato avanti una vera e propria conversazione, solo scambi di battute veloci come frustate e che lasciano nell'aria l'odore che precede una tempesta. A volte gli altri li guardano preoccupati.

Sono entrambi frustrati, entrambi con cumuli di rabbia repressa che non vogliono sfogare o hanno paura di lasciare andare, e questo Keith lo capisce benissimo. Gli è perfettamente familiare il concetto di impotenza di fronte a disastri che potrebbero portare via ciò che ha di più caro, immagina che James abbia dovuto stringere i denti fin troppe volte nell'attesa che Voltron arrivasse sulla Terra.

Questo non vuol dire che non vorrebbe dargli un pugno in faccia.

Il problema di base è che i Paladini non sono abituati a ricevere ordini. Keith li guida, ma non ordina, e finora quando hanno combattuto con i loro alleati non c'è mai stata una catena di comando, sono sempre stati tutti pari, sempre pronti a scattare ad aiutarsi a vicenda senza aspettare delle direttive.

Sulla Terra le cose non funzionano così, soprattutto alla Garrison.

Keith sa benissimo che qualcuno interpreta il loro scattare ad agire senza aspettare degli ordini come un'insubordinazione, come una mancanza di rispetto e una dimostrazione di spocchia, come a volere dimostrare che loro sono i Paladini e quindi meritano tappeti rossi srotolati al loro passaggio. Non è così. E sa bene che James in fondo non è come gli altri, non pensa che i Paladini pecchino di superbia, solo che dovrebbero cercare di adeguarsi alla catena di comando, ma gli dà sui nervi lo stesso.

«Mi dispiace,» gli dice sincero Inverson, dopo l'ennesimo scontro che Keith ha con un ufficiale della Garrison. «Ormai avete accumulato abbastanza esperienza da stare stretti nel ruolo di cadetti, lo capisco benissimo, c'è una discrepanza che sta creando delle incomprensioni. Proverò a porvi rimedio.»

Keith vorrebbe replicare che non gli importa avanzare di grado, se è questa la soluzione a cui sta pensando, ma un'occhiata di Shiro lo fa desistere.

Usciti dall'ufficio di Iverson, vanno a osservare come lo staff della Garrison sta scaricando dei cristalli di Balmera appena ricevuti.

«Penso che dovresti accettarlo. E sai bene che mi sto riferendo al grado di tenente,» esordisce Shiro, appoggiandosi a una ringhiera protettiva a osservare come procedono i lavori.

Keith gli replica per nulla impressionato. «Per meriti sul campo?»

«Perché no?»

A volte Keith pensa di non essere abbastanza per i suoi compagni. A volte pensa che non lo perdoneranno mai per averli lasciati a favore dei Blades. A volte pensa che non li capirà mai a fondo, non capirà mai i loro bisogni e ciò che li muove, e di conseguenza non saprà mai come sollevarli e tenerli uniti. A volte pensa di non essere abbastanza umano per loro, o abbastanza terrestre.

A volte pensa a mente fredda a quando li ha guidati a portare lontano dalla Terra quel mostro robotico con dentro un alteano, sapendo benissimo che era una missione suicida: loro lo hanno seguito ciecamente, ma in fondo lui chi diavolo è per decidere che loro dovevano morire con lui?

Vittoria o morte un corno, forse è troppo galra per guidare Voltron.

«Keith?» lo richiama Shiro, sorridendo ironico. «Sei ancora qui con me?»

«Quando non lo sono stato?» lo sciorina atono e senza filtri e si rende conto troppo tardi di cosa ha appena detto. Si irrigidisce, vede Shiro fare lo stesso per qualche attimo. Ognuno evita lo sguardo dell'altro.

«Keith...» sospira Shiro.

Lui lo interrompe. «Non sto implicando niente, non è un'accusa.» Ricorda benissimo quanto Shiro fosse suonato ferito e rassegnato quando gli ha chiesto quante volte ancora avrebbe dovuto salvarlo prima che tutto quello fosse finito. Vero, era il suo clone, ma i suoi ricordi e il suo essere erano dopotutto di Shiro.

«Ma stavo proprio pensando al fatto che non sono stato capace di uccidere i miei stessi demoni,» dice Shiro, con una vena di sarcasmo che a Keith fa male. «Io ho incasinato tutto e ho spedito Sendak nello spazio, lui è tornato e _tu_ lo hai ucciso.»

«Non è che uccidere qualcuno sia un atto meraviglioso come regalare dei fiori,» ribatte Keith sullo stesso tono, «non parlarne così.»

«Dei fiori da parte tua potrei accettarli.» E finalmente si scambiano uno sguardo, uno pieno di ironia e complicità, come quando prima della missione su Kerberos si allenavano alla Garrison combattento l'uno contro l'altro.

«Ciò che volevo realmente dire,» puntualizza Keith, tornando serio, «è che uccidere non è magnifico e che immagino che nel tuo periodo di prigionia tu abbia ucciso abbastanza nell'arena. Non credo che tu abbia bisogno di uccidere altro.»

«Forse avrei avuto bisogno di uccidere un ultimo demone.» Niente è mai abbstanza.

«Per dimostrare ancora _cosa_?»

«Sembri proprio Adam in questo momento.»

E per Keith è una pugnalata. «Beh, almeno stiamo concordando entrambi sul fatto che ti avrebbe detto la stessa cosa.»

Shiro respira a fondo, stringe le mani sulla ringhiera e alza lo sguardo verso il soffitto. È incredibilmente malinconico. «Non mi piace comunque.»

«Te lo farai piacere,» borbotta Keith, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Shiro scoppia a ridere. È una risata un po' triste, ma ugualmente piacevole da sentire.

«Ti manca? Adam, intendo,» chiede poi Keith, in uno slancio masochistico. Perché ha fatto una domanda così stupida?

Shiro non distoglie lo sguardo dal soffitto. «Non ho mai pensato che mi sarebbe mancato così tanto.»

_Perché ha fatto una domanda così stupida?_ «Mi dispiace.» E perché sta continuando a dire cose stupide?

Shiro abbassa lo sguardo ma non lo guarda in faccia, gli stringe una mano sulla spalla. «Si va avanti. Si va sempre avanti,» e poi si allontana, e Keith lo segue in automatico come sempre.

Keith avrebbe potuto essere una persona migliore e preparare Shiro a questo dolore. Keith avrebbe potuto dirgli della morte di Adam mesi prima.

Keith è crudele.

Poi Shiro gli parla in tono dispettoso, voltandosi appena a guardarlo. «Accettarai il grado di tenente e te lo farai piacere!»

Keith scoppia a ridere. Forse ama Shiro perché è crudele quanto lui.

 

 

Hunk gli ha dato del sorbetto alla pesca per Acxa, chiuso in un contenitore speciale per non farlo sciogliere. Keith sospetta che Hunk stia cercando di attirare verso di loro Acxa come farebbe con un micetto randagio, cioè lasciandole una scia di cibo che la porti fino a loro. Hunk ha un buon cuore, è preoccupato che Acxa pensi che la sua presenza possa creare qualche imbarazzo, ma non è proprio così. Acxa ha sempre fatto tutto quello che era necessario fare per salvare la pelle sua e delle altre generalesse di Lotor, giusto o sbagliato che fosse, e quando si vive così per una vita intera è difficile imparare a essere circondata da persone che non ti pugnaleranno alle spalle al tuo primo accenno di debolezza.

Svuotano con una certa avidità il contenitore stando appoggiati alla hoverbike di Keith. Acxa trova il sorbetto delizioso, per qualche attimo somiglia a un'adolescente che durante un'uscita con gli amici sta provando un nuovo gusto di gelato.

Lui e Acxa non sono mai stati questo tipo di adolescenti. Non lo avrebbe mai detto, ma quel pensiero gli provoca un po' di senso di perdita.

«Vuoi fare una cosa divertente?» le chiede all'improvviso.

Acxa lo guarda stranita, Keith non sa se sia perché glielo ha chiesto serio o perché ha usato la parola “divertente”, ma in entrambi i casi la capisce benissimo. «Cosa?»

«Correre su una hoverbike.»

Impiegano un po' di tempo a trovare una hoverbike in prestito per Acxa, ma lei impiega pochi minuti per capire i comandi e come guidarla. Ha uno strano brillio negli occhi quando sente il motore avviarsi: Keith _lo sapeva_ che lei era una a cui piace la velocità.

Corrono liberi verso il deserto, ed è _meraviglioso_. Finora come piloti si sono sempre scontrati in battaglia, ma fare a gara così a chi va più veloce è molto diverso. È cento volte meglio. Ridono, si prendono in giro urlando contro il rombo dei motori.

Forse ogni tanto dovrebbe portare Black a fare corse simili, non l'hai mai fatto con lei. Potrebbe piacerle.

Al tramonto, si fermano nel deserto, Keith le fa vedere da lontano dov'è cresciuto. Poi si stendono sulle hoverbike a guardare il cielo.

«Mi tocca chiedertelo,» esordisce Acxa. «Perché passi così tanto tempo con me? Credevo che voi Paladini aveste un rapporto più stretto.» Non c'è stata traccia di malizia nella sua voce, solo semplice curiosità.

«Non è che non m'importi di loro,» anzi gli importa più di quanto gli piacerebbe ammetterlo, dato che quando il clone di Shiro gli ha detto che il resto del team era morto ha pensato che, ok, andava bene morire con Shiro, perché tanto aveva perso pure loro. «È che a volte ho bisogno di una via d'uscita. Non so se capisci...»

«Forse hai condiviso con loro degli spazi stretti per troppo tempo.»

«Probabile. Sono importanti per me, ma ho bisogno di una via d'uscita. Ogni tanto necessito di uscire fuori dal sistema in cui siamo finiti. Di non vedere le loro facce.»

«Non credo che sia un male tracciarsi una via d'uscita, almeno per come la intendi tu,» commenta lei. «Ho passato buona parte della mia vita con Ezor, Zethrid e Narti, sempre pronta a trovare una soluzione che tenesse conto di tutte e quattro, sempre pronta a guidarle ma... lo sai com'è finita.» Segue un attimo di silenzio. «Se solo avessi avuto una via d'uscita prima, se solo avessi avuto l'occasione di ascoltare più voci diverse prima, come sarebbe andata? Non sto dicendo che prima o poi i tuoi amici ti tradiranno...»

«Lo so, l'ho capito cosa intendi. Avere amicizie di tipo diverso può salvarti la vita, perché ti offrono punti di vista diversi.»

«O ti possono preservare la sanità mentale,» aggiunge lei. Poi esita un po'. «Credi che staremo mai davvero bene?»

Le risponde sarcastico. «Lo siamo mai stati?»

Acxa scoppia a ridere tenendo lo sguardo rivolto al cielo. È una risata isterica, Keith la segue a ruota. Ridono fino a piangere silenziosamente per qualche attimo, entrambi fingono di non vedere che l'altro sta piangendo. Keith le è grato.

 

 

Inseguono per l'universo le bestie robotiche di Haggar alimentate da alteani vivi da ormai quasi cinque mesi, quando infine il grado di tenente arriva a pesare sulle spalle di Keith e degli altri Paladini.

Lance dice che con le nuove divise hanno un aspetto _fantastico_. Lui, Pidge e Hunk si scattano un mucchio di foto in pose assolutamente ridicole.

Keith si scorcia i capelli scoprendosi la nuca. Quando sceso da Black si toglie il casco, è piacevole passarsi la mano sul collo sudato e non avere più capelli appiccicati sulla pelle. Inoltre, e non sa come sia potuto succedere visto che non erano ubriachi, lui e i Paladini si sono fatti dei tatuaggi uguali, il simbolo di Voltron ma in colori e posti diversi.

Hunk lo ha giallo sul polpaccio sinistro, Allura blu sulla caviglia destra, Pidge verde sul polso sinistro, Lance rosso sul braccio destro.

Keith nero sotto la nuca. Non ricorda nemmeno più di chi è stata l'idea di tatuarsi tutti insieme, ma considerando che a volte gli secca che il suo simbolo nero non sia così facile per lui da vedere perfino a uno specchio, forse gli piace più di quanto vorrebbe ammettere.

Keith ama andare nella palestra della Garrison quando sa che non incontrerà nessuno degli altri Paladini o Shiro, e quando non c'è quasi nessuno agli attrezzi. È un momento solo suo, e sa che agli altri fa schifo, ma a lui piace constatare che è un bagno di sudore perché si è allenato fino a ridursi così.

Prima di infilarsi nel cubicolo di una delle docce, si ferma all'armadietto a prendere il necessario per lavarsi. Aperta l'anta, si sofferma per qualche attimo a piegare il collo per scrocchiare le ossa, socchiude gli occhi e infila le dita fra i capelli corti sulla nuca, sospirando al pensiero di quanto sia bello non avere più addosso una massa di capelli lunghi bagnati.

Sente qualcuno entrare nella stanza. Capisce subito che è Shiro, rilassa le spalle ma rimane a occhi socchiusi, per quanto preferirebbe essere da solo. È facile riconoscere il suono dei passi di Shiro, perché per via del braccio meccanico scarica sulle gambe il peso corporeo in modo diverso. Anche se Keith sapeva riconoscerlo a occhi chiusi anche prima che partisse per la missione su Kerberos.

«Ehi,» lo saluta Keith, senza voltarsi a guardarlo.

«Ehi,» lo ricambia Shiro. E poi si ferma proprio dietro Keith. «Non ricordo se ti ho mai visto con la nuca scoperta. Questo è...»

Keith sente le dita di Shiro contro la sua pelle, vicino il bordo del colletto della maglia. D'istinto serra i denti, la sua mano lascia i capelli e va a bloccare le dita di Shiro.

Entrambi si pietrificano, sorpresi da quella reazione.

«Scusa,» mormora Shiro. «Io... sono così abituato a toccarti da quando ci siamo conosciuti, che forse ho dimenticato che ora potresti prenderla come un'invasione di spazio personale,» scherza, ma il suo tono è imbarazzato. E triste. «Abbiamo passato molto tempo separati. Non ci conosciamo più come una volta. Non sei più un ragazzino.»

Quando Keith era un cadetto appena adolescente dal temperamento e dall'umore pessimi, Shiro era il giovane tenente e “fratello maggiore” che ridendo gli scompigliava i capelli, che gli stringeva una mano per incoraggiarlo a non mollare, che lo sollevava di peso e se lo caricava in spalla dispettoso quando durante un allenamento con combattimento corpo a corpo vinceva. Quello era il tipo di gestualità e intimità che li legava. Ora è Keith a essere un giovane tenente, e a quanto pare ha appena scoperto che la sua nuca è una zona fin troppo sensibile al tocco altrui. Avrebbe preferito non saperlo.

Keith deglutisce a stento, fatica a parlare. «Non si tratta di questo... è solo che... Solo che mi hai colto di sorpresa. E non sono abituato ad avere la nuca scoperta e toccata. Tutto qui.» Non si volta a guardare Shiro in faccia, resta fermo.

Per qualche secondo si sente solo una doccia gocciolare lontano in sottofondo.

«Volevo solo vedere il tatuaggio,» dice Shiro, e per qualche ragione sta continuando a mormorare. «Posso?»

A Keith viene in mente Pidge: lei ha il tatuaggio in un posto molto più visibile rispetto agli altri, e spesso capita che la gente incuriosita le chieda se può vederlo meglio e se lei può spiegare perché l'ha fatto. Lei in risposta manda tutti in posti poco carini da dire, dicendo che un tatuaggio è un fatto personale.

Forse dovrebbe fare come Pidge e dire a Shiro di no.

Invece, senza proferire parola, allunga una mano all'indietro e la stringe sulla maglia sudata per tirarla giù e scoprire il tatuaggio.

Ancora una volta si sente solo la doccia gocciolare.

«Posso toccarlo?» chiede Shiro, con un tono basso e ruvido che Keith non gli ha mai sentito prima d'ora.

«Sì,» gli risponde subito, sbagliando.

Sente le dita di Shiro percorrere la curva del simbolo, e chiude gli occhi. Poi le dita di Shiro scorrono su fino all'attaccatura dei capelli, per poi scivolare giù.

Sanno entrambi che quello non è un tocco amichevole, è inutile negarlo.

Keith si chiede a che gioco Shiro stia giocando, perché sa benissimo quanto ancora gli manchi Adam. Quel tipo di mossa non è... bella, non è pulita. Finiranno solo per farsi male.

Keith ne vorrebbe ancora.

Molla la presa sulla maglia e si scosta chiudendo l'anta dell'armadietto. «Vado a farmi una doccia. Ci vediamo a cena alla mensa.» Non gli lascia spazio per fraintendimenti. Non vuole che lo raggiunga in doccia, non vuole che lo aspetti in posti dove siano da soli. Non vuole, non può farsi questo. Ha ancora delle briciole di dignità e di rispetto per se stesso, grazie.

«Ok,» mormora Shiro, e lo lascia passare. Lo lascia andare.

Keith resta fermo sotto il getto d'acqua a maledirsi per almeno dieci minuti.

 

 

Shiro è un uomo di classe, quindi finge che non sia successo niente.

Keith gli è grato, e se nel frattempo per sfogarsi capita che una volta o due infierisca su un generale galra già a terra, è un dettaglio che sa solo Lance, che gli urla dietro che diavolo gli è preso. Keith non gli risponde.

Lance però sa come mantenere i segreti, è un dettaglio che Keith ha imparato standogli sempre più accanto sul campo di battaglia. È il classico braccio destro che sa come tenere stretti a sé dei segreti e omettere verità per non farle pesare sul team. Nei mesi passati, le volte in cui sono stati messi all'angolo da truppe galra, è successo che lui e Lance si siano scambiati degli sguardi, dicendosi in maniera tacita quanto la situazione fosse pessima e pericolosa. In quelle occasioni, Lance si è stampato un ghigno sul viso e ha annunciato al resto del team, che non poteva vederli in quel momento, che sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi per loro due uscire da li, e di stare tranquilli.

Keith sa bene che non sarebbe mai stato un buon braccio destro, lui non è capace di omettere verità, sa solo come sputare fuori verità crude senza badare alle conseguenze.

Quel giorno lui e Lance si trovano in missione lontano dalla Terra, per provare a ripulire una vecchia base dei Blades che, dopo essere rimasta vuota per anni, è stata occupata da un generale galra.

Sono nascosti in una caverna in attesa che si avvicini il cambio di guardia alla base. Si tolgono i caschi e Keith si fa scrocchiare il collo.

Lance mantiene la bayard posata sulla spalla. Maneggia quel fucile con la sottile rabbia repressa e la rassegnazione di chi ha alle spalle qualcosa di fragile da proteggere e fra le mani un mezzo troppo piccolo per farlo, ma lo accetta. È un cecchino.

«Ho avuto una conversazione un po' strana con Shiro,» mormora Lance, aggrottando al fronte.

Keith si irrigidisce. «In che senso strana?»

«Mi ha detto che circolavano voci che tu avessi cercato una hoverbike per Acxa, e mi ha chiesto se fosse vero. Ho risposto di sì. Mi ha domandato se sapessi dove foste andati. Ho risposto di no.»

Lance sa che lui e Acxa sono andati nel deserto. Sostengono inespressivi lo sguardo per qualche secondo.

«Perché gli hai mentito?»

«Perché è strano che l'abbia chiesto a me e non direttamente a te. E perché...» la voce di Lance si vela appena di imbarazzo, «amico, non ho idea di che rapporto abbiate veramente tu e Acxa, non è compito mio svuotare il sacco su dove andate per stare da soli.»

Keith si lascia sfuggire un sorriso affettuoso e riconoscente. «Io Acxa non abbiamo quel tipo di rapporto, perché preferisco gli uomini. Ma grazie per la discrezione, davvero.»

Lance scrolla le spalle come a dire “Non c'è di che”. Sembra un po' più rilassato, ma non ha smesso di essere sospettoso. «Non capisco però perché l'abbia chiesto a me,» rimarca.

«Quando è successo?»

«Cinque giorni fa.»

Quindi prima dell'incidente in palestra. Shiro ha saputo di lui e Acxa e poi l'ha toccato in quel modo. Se Keith pensava che prima la situazione fosse complicata, ora pensa che faccia schifo.

Lance lo osserva, sembra che stia soppessando il suo silenzio in risposta alla sua ultima replica. «Cosa sta succedendo fra te e Shiro?»

«Vorrei proprio saperlo.»

Lance annuisce. «Ok. Solo... quando lo capisci, non tenermi all'oscuro, perché l'ultima volta che Shiro è stato così strano e io non ho capito cosa stava succedendo... le cose non sono andate molto bene.»

Keith sorride sbuffando. «Non si tratta di una situazione di una simile portata, ma credo che in parte tu possa avere ragione.» Se lui e Shiro dovessero arrivare a un punto di contrasto, sarebbe percepibile sul canale di comunicazione fra Voltron e l'Atlas. Gli altri non capirebbero il perché di quell'atmosfera, ma Lance potrebbe sviare la loro attenzione.

«Sono qui, amico. Non dimenticarlo,» lo rassicura Lance, serio.

Keith sorride di nuovo. «Fidati, non lo dimentico.»

 

 

Al ritorno sulla Terra da quell’ultima missione con Lance, Keith ha bisogno di una via d'uscita o rischia di impazzire.

Chiama Acxa.

«Vuoi provare a vedere quanto impiega un ibrido galra a ubriacarsi con un alcolico terrestre?»

Acxa gli risponde di sì, forse perché quando è con lui lascia andare la parte di sé che è curiosa come una scimmietta.

Si procurano della vodka alla pesca.

Quando sono entrambi finalmente brilli, Keith la porta su Black, perché all'improvviso trova magnifica l'idea di fare vedere a Acxa l'interno di Black una volta tanto che non stanno scappando da un pericolo imminente. Tipo Ezor e Zethrid che li vogliono uccidere.

Keith fa sedere Acxa sul sedile di comando, che quando scatta in avanti coglie Acxa di sorpresa. Dei capelli le finiscono sul naso, Keith scoppia a ridere.

«E questo,» le dice dando delle pacche sullo schienale del sedile, «è il posto dov'ero seduto quella volta che hai provato a uccidermi mentre ero impegnato a inseguire Shiro.»

«Davvero un bel ricordo.»

«Inseguo sempre Shiro,» biascica scivolando a sedere. «Perché inseguo sempre Shiro?»

«Aspetti il momento in cui sarà lui a inseguire te?»

«Non so.» Si passa una mano fra i capelli scompigliandoseli. «Forse?»

Acxa si alza dal sedile e si siede a terra di fronte a lui, incastrando i piedi fra i suoi. «Cosa c'è fra te e Shiro?» chiede, e suona più che altro come un invito a raccontarle tutto quello che lui vuole, circondanto da un velo di conforto.

«Una storia lunga una vita. Senti...» sbuffa forte rassegnato e poi prosegue. «Quando io e lui ci siamo conosciuti, ero solo un ragazzino con dei grossi problemi di disciplina. Lui cercava nuove leve per la Garrison alla mia scuola, io gli ho rubato la macchina.»

Acxa sembra trattenersi, poi scoppia a ridere nascondendo la testa fra le braccia.

Keith ride con lei. «Lo so, lo so! Shiro ha pagato la cauzione per farmi uscire di prigione, mi detto che vedeva del potenziale in me e io gli ho creduto. Da quel punto in poi ho sviluppato la classica cotta che un adolescente può avere per un ragazzo più grande che sa fare un sacco di cose fiche.» Singhiozza. Dio, è ubriaco.

Axca sorride. «È una cosa tenera.»

«No, è stato un disastro!» La corregge. «Perché Shiro all'epoca stava già da anni con un altro pilota suo compagno di squadra, Adam, e sai cosa? Sia Shiro che Adam erano miei insegnanti. Erano insieme _ovunque_.»

«Mi dispiace.»

Keith scrolla le spalle. «Cose che possono capitare a un adolescente. È solo che... ero convinto che Shiro potesse sistemare la mia vita, dargli un nuovo senso. Ero sempre stato attratto dallo spazio, forse i miei geni galra cercavano di dirmi qualcosa, e Shiro mi ha dato la fiducia necessaria a credere che ce l'avrei fatta, sarei diventato un pilota. Poi è andato in missione su Kerberos, e fra tutte le cose più pazzesche che sarebbero potute succedergli, è stato rapito dagli alieni. _Ah_!»

Acxa ridacchia di nuovo nascondendo la testa fra le gambe.

«A quei tempi, quale terrestre sarebbe mai potuto finire rapito dagli alieni andando in missione nello spazio? Shiro, ecco chi,» continua Keith, e scrolla le spalle. «Quando poi è tornato sulla Terra, l'ho seguito nello spazio. Ho attraversato l'universo con lui. _Sempre_. E vorrei poter dire di essere maturato, di essere andato oltre quella cotta, ma non è così. Perché lui ha sempre scelto me, non nel modo in cui vorrei, ma ha sempre scelto me.» Distoglie lo sguardo dai loro piedi incrociati e inizia a fissare il soffitto interno di Black, poi prosegue a parlare.

«Mi ha scelto per la Garrison quando mi ha conosciuto a scuola. Mi ha sempre scelto quando c'era bisogno di qualcuno che andasse veloce e fosse preciso. Mi ha sempre scelto per guidare delle missioni. Mi ha scelto come suo sostituto. Mi ha scelto per Black... cazzo, tecnicamente mi ha dato lui Black, visto che la sua coscienza era in lei!» sbotta. «Mi ha sempre scelto, ha sempre puntato su di me e io l'ho sempre seguito. Fino ai confini dell'universo. Potrei morire per lui. Già più volte l'ho praticamente fatto. Ma lui non sceglierà mai me, non come vorrei.»

«Se questa storia continua da anni,» gli domanda Acxa, «cos'è cambiato adesso da farti reagire così?»

«Nel Quantum Abyss ho visto dei frammenti di futuro. Ho visto che prima o poi saremmo tornati sulla Terra, considerando il tipo di abbigliamento che io e gli altri indossavamo in questi flash, ma soprattutto ho visto Shiro che mi diceva che Adam era morto. Non ho visto l'intera scena, ma ho percepito cosa percepiva il me stesso del futuro, quindi sapevo che in quel momento eravamo sulla Terra da poco, e che quindi Shiro avrebbe trovato Adam morto non appena tornati. Ma non gliel'ho detto.»

«Keith...»

«Ho detto a me stesso che non gliel'ho rivelato perché non riuscivo a infliggergli questo dolore, che non era giusto dargli anche questo colpo e che forse... non so, mi sono raccontato un mucchio di bugie. Ma la verità è una: Shiro e Adam avevano rotto prima che lui partisse per Kerberos, ma Adam era l'amore della sua vita, e forse per Shiro l'idea di lui sulla Terra è stata una motivazione per continuare a sopravvivere in questi anni nello spazio. E sai quando in genere ci si accorge di amare qualcuno più di quanto si vorrebbe ammettere? Quando quel qualcuno viene a mancare. Quando mi hanno detto che Shiro era morto in missione, sono stato così devastato da pensare che non avrei più amato nessun altro in vita mia, perché avrei sentito la sua mancanza _per sempre_.»

«Keith...»

«Volevo solo un altro paio di giorni di Shiro per me, perché sapevo che poi avrebbe pensato solo ad Adam.»

«Questo non fa di te una persona orribile.»

«Forse. Ma indubbiamente fa di me un codardo.»

«Non sarebbe comunque cambiato niente. La storia non sarebbe cambiata,» sottolinea Acxa.

«Cambia per me. Non riesco a dimenticare che non ho avuto il coraggio di dirglielo. E poi qualche giorno fa Shiro...» esita, sbuffa e inchina il capo in avanti infilando una mano fra i capelli. «Shiro mi ha toccato, e non in modo amichevole, non in modo semplicemente fraintendibile, no. In modo sensuale. Come se mi volesse. E ora sto impazzendo. È ancora a lutto per Adam, va sempre al muro dei caduti davanti alla sua effige ogni volta che succede qualcosa di importante, ogni volta che la ribellione fa un passo avanti. Sta dedicando a lui ogni vittoria. Durante una conversazione mi ha detto che gli sembravo Adam. Sono abbastanza lucido e maturo da capire che se mi vuole toccare non è esattamente perché è innamorato di me. Si sente solo. E lo capisco, eh? Umanamente lo capisco, ma provare a non sentirsi solo usando me è una mossa che fa schifo.»

«Forse dovresti parlargli?» gli suggerisce perplessa.

«Lo farò. Quando sarò sobrio, ma lo farò. Nel frattempo, lasciami dire che tutto fa schifo. E che mi sa che sto avendo la sfiga di avere una sbronza triste.»

Lei gli dà delle pacche consolatorie sulla testa. «La vodka però è buona. Dovremmo provare quella al melone, la prossima volta.»

Keith annuisce. «Concordo.»

Acxa gli picchietta un dito sulla fronte per invitarlo a guardarla in faccia; sta sorridendo, ma con una certa serietà di sottofondo. «Ehi, se nel Quantum Abyss hai visto qualcosa che mi riguarda e che pensi sia troppo pesante da portare con te, possiamo dividere il fardello. Puoi dirmelo.»

Keith ricorda un bambino bellissimo, dal colorito umano e le orecchie a punta, con dei radi capelli castani in cima alla testa e sulla nuca ciocche blu come quelle della mamma. Non può portare via ad Acxa una sorpresa e una gioia così grande. «No niente di simile.»

«Ok.»

Meno male che il Quantum Abyss non gli ha dato solo cose brutte.

 

 

Il pomeriggio dopo, Keith bussa allo stipite della porta aperta dell'ufficio di Shiro. Ha aspettato un momento in cui quell'ala della Garrison fosse quasi deserta.

Shiro lo accoglie sorridendo da dietro la scrivania. «Ehi!» gli accenna a entrare pure e sedersi.

Keith scuote la testa, incrocia le braccia al petto e appoggia il fianco allo stipite. «Grazie, ma preferisco stare qui.»

Shiro lo guarda stupito, ma accetta la sua decisione. «Come vuoi.»

«Abbiamo bisogno di parlare.»

Shiro abbassa lo sguardo e lascia cadere piano sulla scrivania la penna che ha in mano. «Lo so. Puoi chiudere la porta?»

«No.»

«Ma Keith...»

«No.» Niente spazi chiusi, niente posti in cui Shiro possa metterlo all'angolo.

«Ok,» sospira Shiro.

«Avresti potuto chiedere direttamente a me di Acxa e della hoverbike.»

Shiro sorride rassegnato. «Quindi Lance te l'ha detto.»

«Siamo andati nel deserto, se proprio ci tieni a saperlo. Le ho fatto vedere dove sono cresciuto.» E Keith sa che questo farà male a Shiro, perché prima quello era qualcosa che aveva condiviso solo con lui, eppure gliel'ho appena detto. Di proposito.

«È la tua ragazza?»

«No. Shiro, esattamente, com'è che ancora non l'hai ancora capito che non mi piacciono le ragazze?» gliel'ho chiesto sarcastico, ma con affetto.

Lui abbassa lo sguardo e si passa una mano sulla nuca. «Credo che tu mi conosca da abbastanza tempo da sapere che sono un disastro in queste cose.»

«Già.» Sospira e torna serio. «Il punto però è che puoi chiedermi di Acxa, e se qualcosa in qualche modo ti disturba, puoi parlarmene.»

«Non mi disturba sapere che passi del tempo con Acxa.»

Keith non ne è per nulla impressionato, e glielo dimostra. «È per questo che invece di domandarlo a me lo hai chiesto a Lance?»

Shiro trae un respiro profondo, si alza dalla sedia e si appoggia di schiena alla scrivania, di fronte a Keith. «Puoi chiudere la porta ora?»

«No.» Come l'altra volta non vuole lasciare spazio a fraintendimenti. Non vuole fargli credere che va bene confidarsi e magari poi baciarlo di slancio seguendo la foga del momento. Keith non sa che farsene di singoli momenti simili.

Shiro abbassa lo sguardo e porta le mani all'indietro per stringerle sul bordo della scrivania. «Da quando siamo tornati sulla Terra, non riesco a fare a meno di pensare che mi è stato rubato del tempo. Forse Adam aveva ragione. Forse non avrei dovuto impiegare il tempo che mi restava da vivere con lui per andare su Kerberos. E non si tratta solo di Adam...» esita appena. «Il clone mi ha rubato del tempo,» dice a fatica. «Mi ha rubato il tempo che avrei potuto passare con voi, mi ha rubato il momento in cui avrei potuto essere _io_ a lasciarti andare dai Blades, perché fidati: so bene cosa significa essere trascinati indietro quando invece si sente di volere andare solo in una certa direzione. E poi il Quantum Abyss mi ha rubato due anni della tua vita, sei tornato cambiato. Sono tornato sulla Terra e ho scoperto di non avere più tempo con Adam. È da quando mi hanno diagnosticato la mia malattia che lotto contro il tempo, e mai una volta che io vinca. Tu sei l'unica persona di cui mi fido ciecamente e che c'è stata fin dall'inizio, e io... non voglio che mi rubino altro tempo. Ho _bisogno_ del _tuo_ tempo.»

Cade il silenzio fra di loro, come qualche giorno prima in palestra. Stavolta di sottofondo c'è il ticchettio dell'orologio da parete dell'ufficio.

«Non sono Adam.»

«Lo so.»

«Non posso sostituire Adam.»

«Lo so.»

«Davvero?»

Sostengono lo sguardo per qualche attimo.

«Chiudi quella porta, Keith.»

«No. Ti capisco, ma non sono Adam.»

E Shiro non sta negando _niente_. Non si stanno nemmeno guardando in faccia.

«Mi dispiace, Keith.»

«Ne abbiamo passate insieme di peggio, supereremo anche questo casino.»

Non aggiungono altro, e dopo qualche attimo di silenzio Keith mormora “Ci vediamo alla mensa” e va via.

L'unica cosa che Keith riesce a pensare è che in fondo sarebbe potuta andare molto peggio.

 

 

Keith chiede a Lance se gli va di far fare un giretto ai loro Leoni. Lance rimane sorpreso solo per un attimo, poi capisce. Keith porta Kosmo con sé.

Volano fino all'oceano, e Black e Red fanno le fusa felici mentre Keith e Lance fanno a gara a chi per prima raggiungerà la meta prefissata.

Atterrano su una scogliera, posizionando i Leoni abbastanza vicini da potersi comodamente parlare anche stando seduti ognuno sulla testa del proprio Leone. Kosmo si acciambella attono a Keith e lui inizia a raccontare a Lance quello che è successo con Shiro, perché glielo deve e perché sa che Lance sa mantere i segreti.

«È una situazione schifosa,» è il commento di Lance.

«Non l'avrei mai detto.»

«Dacci un taglio con il sarcasmo, amico,» borbotta Lance. «Mi dispiace per questo casino, ok?»

Kosmo uggiola, Keith lo gratta dietro un'orecchio. «Scusa... Non sono abituato a... vivere cose simili,» dice con una punta di imbarazzo.

«E chi lo è? Senti, siamo solo una banda di ex ragazzini che è finita per caso a guidare della macchine da guerra magiche a forma di Leoni, e poi siamo finiti in guerra. Onestamente, pensi che esistano al mondo persone abituate a una cosa simile?»

«No.»

«E pensi allora che possono esistere persone abituate a vivere una situazione incasinata come quella fra te e Shiro?»

«No.»

«Bene.»

Si scambiano uno sguardo e poi scoppiano a ridere isterici. Kosmo li guarda perplesso.

«Supereremo anche questa, team leader,» gli dice Lance quando si calmano.

«Lo so. Ci spero.»

 

 

Keith ormai è un tenente da qualche mese, eppure continuano a sorgere dei dissidi interni.

Keith sa che non avrebbe dovuto intromettersi nella parte di campo di battaglia degli MFE, davvero. Sa che non avrebbe dovuto mettersi in mezzo e falciare un paio di navicelle galra con la lama mandibolare di Black.

È solo che non ha potuto fare a meno di farlo.

Troppe volte in passato si è trovato in galassie sconosciute e circondato da navi ammiraglie galra, troppe volte ha dovuto decidere da solo quale amico o alleato salvare prima, troppe volte ha dovuto decidere con freddezza se valeva la pena lanciarsi come un proiettile e sacrificarsi per salvare l'universo. Ha sempre fatto tutto da solo, o sotto la guida di suoi pari, non sa seguire degli ordini.

Ovviamente, l'MFE più in pericolo in quel momento era stato quello di James.

Keith deve ammettere che quando si tratta di James, non riesce più a ragionare in modo lucido. Perché James è una promessa e una garanzia. La promessa che amerà di nuovo e sarà magnifico, e la garanzia che anche le cose magnifiche possono finire.

Vorrebbe che James non si innamorasse mai di lui.

Vorrebbe però anche innamorarsi di James.

Keith è solo un semplice essere umano: vuole sapere com'è provare quel tipo di amore corrisposto, almeno una volta nella vita.

Al ritorno sulla Terra, i Leoni e gli MFE non comunicano fra di loro, l'atmosfera è tesa.

All'atterraggio, quando Keith scende da Black, vede James avanzare verso di lui, togliendosi il casco furioso.

«Non sai mai fare un passo indietro, vero?» lo accusa James. «Tutto quello che finisce per caso nel tuo mirino diventa una tua cazzo di preda e non gli togli gli artigli di dosso neanche se sei morto!»

Keith, interiormente, ammette che quella è una buona descrizione della sua persona. «Ti ho solo dato una mano, ammetti che ti ho salvato il culo e finiamola qua.»

«Perché cazzo mi sto prendendo il disturbo di aiutarvi mettendomi in gioco, se ogni singola volta devi mettere a rischio la tua vita per qualcosa che potrei risolvere anche io da solo?»

«Non ti ho mai chiesto di rischiare la vita, e comunque quello non era nulla di troppo pericoloso.»

«Beh, io invece ti sto chiedendo di non sprecare la tua cazzo di vita, perché _questo_ Leone,» indica Black e subito dopo Keith, «è legato a te, nessun altro può guidarlo, e se tu muori, noi siamo finiti. Ho passato anni della mia vita ad aspettare che Voltron tornasse sulla Terra, e se pensi che io sia disposto a farlo morire solo perché non sai porre freno alla tua voglia di sterminio, ti sbagli di grosso!»

«Pensi sul serio che mentre voi aspettavate il nostro arrivo noi ce la spassassimo? Abbiamo visto amici e alleati morire sotto i nostri occhi, ho visto centinaia di persone innocenti raccolte come se fossero cibo di scorta solo per produrre da loro energia, ho visto una bomba stare per esplodere con l'obiettivo di distruggere una galassia intera e non sapevo nemmeno se la mia vita sarebbe bastata per fermarla. Pensi davvero che mi diverta vedere un nuovo alleato in pericolo? Pensi davvero che mi diverta l'idea di vedere il mio pianeta natìo quasi distrutto?»

«E tu pensi che per noi sia stato divertente stare per anni sono una cupola protettiva vedendo dall'altra parte gente morire? E tu pensi che sia stato diventente sentirsi impotenti perché in inferiorità numerica e impossibilitati a comunicare con tre quarti di mondo? E tu pensi sia stato facile alzarsi tutte le mattine e sapere di non avere a disposizione delle armi adatte per porre finire all'occupazione di Sendak? Ho _ascoltato _i miei genitori morire, Kogane, non ti permettere di giocare con me la carta a chi si è sentito più impotente nella vita!»__

__Prima ancora che Keith possa avere qualsiasi tipo di reazione, la voce di Pidge si intromette fra di loro come un coltello da lancio._ _

__«Volete smetterla di spargere testosterone per la pista d'atterraggio? È disgustoso,» grida furiosa._ _

__Keith arretra e volta le spalle, sente James fare altrettanto._ _

__Quando Keith svolta l'angolo ed entra nel corridoio che lo porterà agli spogliatoi, è costretto a sostenersi poggiando una mano al muro, perché lo sa, lo sente: questo è l'esatto momento in cui cambierà tutto._ _

____

 

____


	2. 2

Sta scendendo la sera sul deserto, lui e Acxa hanno il vento fresco fra i capelli e il calore dei motori delle hoverbike sotto di loro.

«Siamo figli della guerra,» gli dice, dopo avere ascoltato le sue riflessioni sul suo scontro con James. «Se guardi alle nostre spalle, riesci a vedere il preciso momento in cui siamo nati, ed è stato in guerra. E per nati intendo quando i nostri spiriti sono sbocciati. Nel profondo siamo tutti orfani di qualcuno o qualcosa, non smetteremo mai di essere malinconici, non smetteremo mai di provare rabbia, non riusciremo mai a reprimere del tutto una certa quantità di risentimento per qualcuno o qualcosa. Siamo figli della guerra,» ripete, e Keith sa che è vero.

«Lo so che io e lui abbiamo fin troppo terreno in comune. È che non so quanto sono pronto ad ammetterlo.»

Acxa si volta a fissarlo inarcando un sopracciglio. « _Ammettere _? Per che cosa ti senti in colpa?»__

«Non mi piace molto mostrare certe parti di me a chi non è del mio team. E ho visto la faccia di James in un frammento di futuro nel Quantum Abyss,» aggiunge parlando veloce e a sguardo basso.

«Dalla tua espressione devo dedurre che sia legato a qualcosa di sentimentale?»

«Sì.»

«Keith,» lo richiama ferma, spingendolo ad alzare lo sguardo verso di lei. «Quello che hai visto nel Quantum Abyss, anche se deve ancora succedere, lo hai visto nel passato. Lascialo andare, vivi il presente.»

«E se fosse proprio questo frammento di futuro la causa di ciò che deve succedere? Magari mi sta solo influenzando. Magari mi farà illudere su ciò che provo.»

«È per questo che ti sto dicendo di lasciarlo andare. Vivi il presente,» rimarca.

«Lui mi piace,» ammette. Gli piace nel semplice modo in cui gli piace la velocità di Red e stringere le mani sui manubri di una hoverbike. Gli piace come l'odore di carburante nelle piste di decollo e atterraggio. Gli piace come il rombo di un buon motore che viene acceso per la prima volta. Gli piace come un sorpasso azzardato e un giro della morte su Black per mordere una navicella galra.

Acxa sorride furba ma con affetto. «Un pilota che sa il fatto suo e straborda carattere? Non avrei mai detto che ti sarebbe piaciuto.»

«Sì, ho un tipo ideale, va bene?» sbuffa, rimettendosi in posizione per avviare la hoverbike.

Acxa si sistema meglio l'elastico con cui tiene legati i capelli ormai lunghi, pronta per inseguirlo con la propria hoverbike. «Come dite voi terrestri, il primo passo è ammettere di avere un problema.»

Keith la ripaga facendole mangiare la polvere.

 

 

È di ritorno da un giro solitario con Black, quando decide di affrontare la faccenda. Si toglie solo i pezzi superiori dell'armatura, indossa la sua vecchia giacca rossa e prima di cambiare idea va alla ricerca di James. Non vuole affrontarlo con la divisa da tenente, perché non vuole porsi come suo superiore, ma neanche con i suoi vestiti da civile, perché né lui né James in sostanza torneranno mai a essere dei civili. Ha optato per un misto confuso. Proprio come lui.

Lo trova impegnato a sistemare il motore di uno dei fuoristrada della Garrison.

«Ehi,» esordisce, incrociando le braccia al petto.

James alza lo sguardo dal motore e lo fissa con un po' di malcelato fastidio. «Ehi.»

Keith sa che dovrebbe avere un tono più dispiaciuto o più convincente, ma non ci riesce, parla piatto. «Sono venuto chiederti scusa.»

James annuisce, non lo guarda in faccia. «Dispiace anche a me,» usa il suo stesso tono. «Scusa.»

«Ok.»

«Ok.»

«Bene,» sospira Keith. Sta andando _benissimo_. «Ascolta, possiamo solo...» esita appena, «andare avanti? Sappiamo entrambi che le cose fra di noi non fileranno mai lisce,» _bugia, bugia, bugia_ , «ma possiamo provare lo stesso ad andare d'accordo? Lo so che a volte il mio essere diretto passa come una voglia di provocare, ma non è così, e so che lo sai. Proprio come so che il tuo essere ligio alle regole non è una voglia di mettere i bastoni fra le ruote.»

«Ma ti comporti come se invece tu lo stessi intepretando proprio così,» puntualizza James.

«Lo so e mi dispiace, ok? Non ho il migliore dei caratteri. E non ce l'hai neanche tu.»

«Ok.»

«Ok.»

«Bene.»

«Bene.»

 _Fantastico_.

Keith rilassa le spalle e trae un respiro profondo. Prova incrociare lo sguardo di James con il suo. «E mi dispiace per i tuoi genitori. Davvero.»

James non risponde, ma ricambia il suo sguardo, annuisce e poi resta immobile per qualche secondo a fissare la chiave inglese che ha in mano.

«Hai detto che li hai _ascoltati_ morire,» aggiunge Keith mormorando, «e non capisco... _come_?» Poi ricorda che si era proposto di essere meno diretto con James, e di conseguenza di avere più filtri. Si morde il labbro. «Scusa, so che suona come una curiosità morbosa...»

James scrolla le spalle e torna a lavorare al motore evitando il suo sguardo. «Non è un grosso segreto qui alla base. In molti erano presenti. È successo quando Sendak ha iniziato a fare prigionieri. Alla base non avevamo molte risorse ed era sempre più rischioso accogliere altra gente, quindi abbiamo dovuto scegliere in quali ultime zone intervenire prima di chiudere le porte. I miei genitori non erano in una di queste zone.»

Keith non sa dove guardare, non sa se sia lecito guardare James dritto in faccia. «Mi dispiace.»

«Sapevamo che quella era una zona ad alto rischio di bombardamenti, perché c'erano vicine delle fonti d'acqua potabile e Sendak voleva metterci con le spalle al muro, quindi li abbiamo contattati, per sapere se riuscivano a trovare un rifugio alternativo. Almeno per farmeli salutare. Hanno fatto fuoco con i cannoni proprio in quel momento.»

James l'ha raccontato col distacco forzato di chi ha rivissuto cento volte un determinato ricordo e preferisce parlarne nel modo più veloce possibile, per passare subito oltre. Sta ancora chino sul motore.

«Mi dispiace,» ripete Keith. Che altro potrebbe dire?

«Non è colpa tua. Sendak l'ha fatto per farvi sentire in colpa, senz'altro, ma non è colpa vostra.»

«Non è neanche tua, se non eri con loro. Questo lo sai?» Keith vede la mano di James stringersi sulla chiave inglese e tremare appena, poi si rilassa.

«Lo so.»

Non è suonato molto convinto, ma Keith annuisce lo stesso. Al posto suo, non sarebbe convinto neanche lui. Per esperienza diretta sa che chi sopravvive, chi resta, troppo spesso si sente in colpa per essere ancora vivo.

«Beh,» sospira forte Keith, «spero che con questo la situazione si sia finalmente chiarita,» e accenna un saluto con la testa per congedarsi, prima che l'atmosfera fra di loro diventi ancora più densa di angoscie passate da portarli a parlare ancora, a _condividere_ ancora.

«Keith?» lo richiama James.

Lui si volta e lo vede fissarlo con un accenno di ghigno compiaciuto sul volto.

«Non pensare mai che io non sia felice di sapere che ci sei proprio tu alla guida di uno di quei Leoni.»

Considerando che anni fa gli aveva detto che era alla Garrison solo grazie a Shiro e non per qualche merito o talento, è un grosso passo avanti.

Keith ghigna a sua volta e lo ricambia. «Non pensare mai che io non sia felice di sapere che ci sei proprio tu alla guida di un MFE.»

Sostengono lo sguardo per qualche attimo con ghigni gemelli, poi Keith si allontana.

Si accorge che per tutta la durata della conversazione non ha pensato che in fondo quello non è altro che L'Inizio, e gli ha fatto bene.

 

 

La guerra non si ferma.

Le bestie robotiche di Haggar hanno distrutto un paio di pianeti che prima erano riusciti a liberare, lasciando nell'universo cicatrici eterne. Ogni volta che è successo, Keith e gli altri Paladini sono rimasti abbastanza scossi da non riuscire nemmeno a parlarsi fra di loro per più di mezza giornata, ognuno chiuso nel proprio dolore e trauma.

Fa male perché si erano illusi di avere già salvato quella gente. Fa male perché sono state spazzate via delle intere civiltà e delle intere specie di animali. Fa male perché Haggar si serve di alteani. Fa male perché ormai è chiaro che usa un tipo di alchimia che non le spetterebbe, che solo chi ha uno spirito come quello di Allura dovrebbe usare.

Gli unici due alteani che sono riusciti a estrarre delle bestie sono tenuti in coma, perché risvegliarli potrebbe essere pericoloso visti i deboli segni di vita che danno. È probabile che non riuscirebbero neanche a parlare, prima di morire.

C'è chi vorrebbe provare a svegliarli lo stesso, perché da loro potrebbe dipendere la vittoria su Haggar.

Allura, Coran e Romelle si rifiutano, non vogliono vedere altri alteani morire o essere sfruttati per una Causa Maggiore, non vogliono essere come Lotor.

Keith li risveglierebbe, sa però di essere in minoranza nel suo team, e il suo team lo conosce abbastanza da non chiedergli cosa ne pensa, quindi tace. Ha imparato che il resto dei Paladini a prescindere non accetta le sue decisioni più drastiche o violente, tranne che in rarissime eccezioni. Keith è anche l'unico di loro cinque ad avere ucciso qualcuno in modo diretto, e pensa che questo dica qualcosa.

Keith sa che quando le cose si metterano male per tutti, nel momento più acuto di frustrazione e dolore, gli altri torneranno a rinfacciargli di averli abbandonati per i Blades, e forse gli diranno anche di essere troppo galra per Voltron. Lo sa. E lui rinfaccerà loro a sua volta le loro brutture. Ha imparato però che fra amici è meglio vomitarsi tutto in faccia che fare gli ipocriti.

Il tempo scorre come sudore sulla pelle, Keith sente sempre più spesso l'aria farsi densa alla Garrison.

Acxa si unisce a delle missioni di Matt e degli altri Ribelli sempre più di frequente. A volte Keith non vede né lei né sua madre per quasi un mese. Gli mancano.

Quando lui e Lance tornano da grosse missioni, ormai è prerogativa fare una corsa insieme ai loro Leoni. Non dovrebbero, ma certe volte portano con loro un paio di bottiglie di birra. Lance sa come mantenere i segreti e sollevare il morale del team, quindi dice solo a Keith che ha paura che non vedrà mai l'Impero Galra disfarsi prima di morire.

«Saremo vecchi e sfatti, e Haggar ci sarà ancora,» gli dice serio, fissando la bottiglia di birra che stringe fra le mani.

Keith non può dargli torto, considerando la veneranda età in cui è morto Zarkon. Entrambi ci ironizzano sopra in modo cattivo. L'umorismo di Lance si sta venando di oscurità, e Keith sa che non è un buon segno, ma non riesce a trovare la volontà di correggerlo.

Fra un sorso di birra e l'altro, Lance gli insegna a parlare lo spagnolo, perché più va avanti la guerra, più a volte è necessario che un leader e il suo braccio destro parlino fra di loro una lingua che non tutti conoscono.

Shiro ha fra le mani una grossa fetta del comando della Garrison, oltre al comando sull'Atlas, il che vuol dire che su qualsiasi missione che parte dalla Terra c'è la sua impronta. Keith riesce a riconoscerla benissimo, il che vuol dire che Shiro è sempre con lui per tutto l'universo, ed è una benedizione e una maledizione insieme.

A parte Lance che sa tutto, il team non mostra segni evidenti di sapere che fra lui e Shiro è successo qualcosa, ma Keith non è abbastanza stupido da pensare che ognuno di loro abbia un'ipotesi riguardo certi loro atteggiamenti e sguardi.

Shiro non porta più a galla l'argomento ed evita con discrezione di stare con lui in degli spazi chiusi. Ogni tanto però Keith sente lo sguardo di Shiro addosso come un marchio a fuoco, o mentre è impegnato a parlare con altri nota Shiro alla periferia della sua visuale osservarlo.

Keith vuole solo andare avanti e non essere il sostituto di nessuno.

 

 

Quando la rete di comunicazione terrestre è stata tranciata da Sendak, il mondo è rimasto anche senza radio, senza musica.

Iverson ha raccontato a Keith e gli altri Paladini che per fortuna un paio di cadetti e tenenti avevano alla base delle chitarre, e ogni tanto, nei giorni più bui, se ne sono serviti per sollevare il morale alle truppe.

Keith non è mai stato un fan dei locali in cui ballare, ma immaginare un mondo senza musica e senza gente che si ritrova in dei posti per ridere e ballare gli spezza il cuore.

Tuttora alla Garrison ogni tanto organizzano serate in cui i soldati portano i propri strumenti e si balla e canta tutti insieme. È goliardico, in qualche modo ritempra lo spirito.

Keith una sera pensa di invitare Acxa. Lei finora gli ha fatto conoscere delle vecchie canzoni galra tradizionali risalenti al periodo in cui Zarkon era ancora sano di mente. Gliele ha cantate e spiegate. Keith ha così capito perché mai Krolia in quei due anni nel Quantum Abyss gli abbia insegnato l'alfabeto galra e nessuna canzone: parlano tutte di guerra e di come il migliore degli onori sia morire per la patria. Per fortuna non le ha mai usate come ninna nanne quando lui era piccolo.

Come prevedibile, Acxa è davvero stranita dai testi delle canzoni terrestri. Keith prova a non riderle in faccia. Poi Lance e Pidge la trascinano con loro a imparare dei balli terrestri, Keith la osserva prima essere impacciata e poi ridere, e si sente più a casa che negli ultimi mesi.

Ricorda con tenerezza un frammento di passato visto nel Quantum Abyss: suo padre che cercava di insegnare a sua madre i balli lenti terrestri sul porticato di casa loro.

«Il team leader di Voltron crede che sia meglio attenersi al suo ruolo di persona cupa e misteriosa che sta in un angolo, invece di ballare?» lo sorprende la voce di James, carica di sarcasmo.

Keith è seduto su una vecchia cassa, si volta a guardarlo e lo trova in piedi dietro di lui con le braccia incrociate sul petto e un ghigno sul volto. Ghigna a sua volta. «Dicono che è il ruolo che mi riesce meglio.»

James lo fissa scettico e schiocca la lingua. «Andiamo,» lo afferra in modo brusco per un braccio e lo trascina verso gli altri che ballano. Keith non protesta, si rivede parecchio nell'essere diretto di James, gli piace, e sanno ormai entrambi che se fosse stato un altro ad afferrarlo così, Keith lo avrebbe messo al tappeto con una sola mossa.

Quando raggiungono la pista, però, la canzone in corso termina e inizia una ballata molto lenta. Si guardano in faccia parecchio scettici.

«Posso guidare io?» chiede James con rassegnazione, porgendogli la mano.

Keith accetta l'offerta. «Non sono uno che si formalizza in fatto di ruoli.» Qualche secondo dopo, mentre stanno per iniziare a ballare, entrambi si lasciano andare a improvvisi sbuffi di risata senza guardarsi in faccia: quello scambio di battute ha avuto un _certo_ sottotesto che hanno colto in ritardo. James però non lo sta sottolineando, non sta rendendo la situazione imbarazzante, e Keith fa altrettanto. Gli piace.

Poco più in là Allura balla con Pidge, mentre Lance spiega ad Acxa dove si posizionano le mani durante un lento. Keith non può fare a meno di guardarli con affetto.

«Quando si ha una seconda occasione di avere una famiglia, si diventa protettivi in maniera ossessiva e aggressiva, vero?» commenta James, guardando nella sua stessa direzione.

Keith non dubita che lui si stia riferendo agli altri piloti degli MFE, di cui è il leader. James è un sottotenente, ora. «Già,» mormora rauco.

«Credi che loro lo sappiano o lo capiscano?»

«Non sempre,» risponde Keith senza esitare.

«Lo penso anch'io.»

Ballano per un po' in silenzio, ed è confortevole. Keith non si sente fuori posto, tutti e due stanno lì a dondolare sul posto osservando i propri cari divertirsi. Deve essere il tipo di comprensione che lui e James condividono a fargli quell'effetto.

Poi James parla per primo. «Pensi che prima o poi Coran vorrà organizzare un ballo regale in grande stile con la scusa di un evento diplomatico?»

Keith scoppia a ridere. «Può darsi. Ogni tanto ho l'impressione che un po' di regalità e formalità alteana gli manchino.»

«Beh, è decisamente qualcosa che non voglio perdermi.»

«Ma se il buffet sarà alteano, non avvicinarti neanche, fidati.»

Con la coda dell'occhio Keith vede Shiro guardarli da lontano, ma quando punta lo sguardo su di lui lo vede fissare il bicchiere che ha in mano.

Keith si sente in colpa e sa che è assurdo. Non si può etichettare come infedeltà smettere di restare attaccati alla propria cotta adolescenziale non ricambiata. Keith ha più di vent'anni, gli sono stati rubati anni di vita, è un figlio della guerra, merita di godersi cinque minuti di flirt innocente con un proprio coetaneo. Merita di non essere il sostituto di qualcuno.

«Ehi,» lo richiama James. «Tutto ok?» Rispetto a qualche attimo fa, la sua faccia è un po' più vicina a quella di Keith.

Lui deglutisce a fatica e si scuote sorridendo. «Sì, scusa. Dicevamo?»

James non chiede alcuna spiegazione del suo cambio d'umore, accetta la sua deviazione con sorriso che somiglia però di più a un ghigno. «Il cibo alteano.»

«Ah sì. È _orribile_ ,» e glielo dice ghignando e fissandolo negli occhi, come a sottointendere che è _James_ a essere orribile.

«Così pessimo? Non l'avrei mai detto. Nutrivo delle speranze.»

Keith fino a qualche settimana fa pensava che il giorno in cui fra lui e James le cose avrebbero preso una certa piega sarebbe successo con violenza, che forse prima di innamorarsi sarebbero stati colti e sopraffatti dagli istinti più bassi e si sarebbero afferrati per il colletto baciandosi nel bel mezzo di una lite. E che il sesso avrebbe preceduto l'amore. Non sta andando così.

Ed è divertente.

Lui e James passano venti minuti buoni a prendersi in giro sorridendo, flirtando con senso di sfida ma con innocenza. Non c'è alcun tipo di tensione fra di loro. Non c'è alcuna sottintesa promessa di fare evolvere quello che stanno facendo: si stanno solo divertendo e basta godendosi il momento.

Da ragazzino Keith si è schiantato contro i sentimenti per Shiro e poi ha lasciato che tutto il resto che lo circondava esplodesse e bruciasse, fino a quando non è rimasto solo Shiro a brillare per lui.

Stavolta invece sta succedendo con lentezza.

C'è ancora l'ombra di una risata sulla sua faccia quando si separa da James e si avvicina agli altri.

Lance gli porge una bottiglia di birra stappata, gli sorride complice. «Amico!» gli dice a bassa voce, lasciando saettare per qualche secondo lo sguardo su James.

«Non una parola,» ribatte, ma ricambia il sorriso. «Per stasera dammi tregua.»

Il ghigno di Lance promette che alla prima occasione avrà _molte_ parole.

 

 

Un paio di settimane dopo, Keith riceve un messaggio da parte di James in cui gli chiede di raggiungerlo all'officina meccanica della Garrison.

«Che succede?» domanda Keith, quando lo vede pulirsi le mani con uno straccio. Ha polvere sia sulla tuta che sul viso, Keith non lo dovrebbe trovare sexy. In teoria.

«Togli la mano dal grilletto, nulla per cui tu debba sparare!» lo prende in giro ghignando. «Seguimi!» e gli fa un cenno col capo verso una direzione.

«Oggi ero agli scavi a dare una mano,» racconta James. Il mondo è in macerie, non si smette mai però di scavare per trovare qualcosa di buono che possa essere riutilizzato, o che sia magari un ricordo. «Abbiamo trovato _questa_ ,» e con un gesto secco toglie un telo da sopra un grosso oggetto.

Keith sgrana gli occhi. Sono i resti di una Harley-Davidson, in davvero pessimo stato, ma comunque riconoscibile.

«Erano fuori produzione quando mio padre era ancora un cadetto nei vigili del fuoco,» osserva stupito, «lo so perché me ne parlava spesso.» Sua madre è una pilota, ma suo padre provava una certa attrazione per le moto e l'adrenalina. Era destino che lui amasse la velocità. «Com'è possibile che ne abbiate trovate una?»

James si accovaccia davanti alla moto e gli indica dei punti. «Se ci fai caso, ha delle grandi ammaccature e dei grossi danni, però non sembra usurata, anzi. Ipotizzo che fosse di proprietà di un collezionista.»

«Probabile,» concorda Keith inginocchiandosi accanto a lui a guardare. «Pensi che possa funzionare ancora?»

James ghigna furbo e si volta a guardarlo. «Questo è proprio quello a cui stavo pensando e il motivo per cui ti ho chiamato. Qui alla base ci metterei un'eternità lavorandoci da solo. Ti va di lavorarci insieme?»

Keith ghigna a sua volta, sostengono lo sguardo.

Non posso sistemare le loro vite, non possono sistemare il mondo. Ma possono sistemare quella moto insieme.

«Perché no?»

 

 

La guerra continua e Keith prova a raccogliere briciole di normalità.

Si gode gli attimi di silenzio in cui è seduto da solo sul pavimento della sua stanza e Kosmo poggia la testa sul suo grembo per farsi coccolare.

Aspetta il ritorno di Acxa da delle missioni per correre nel deserto con lei su una hoverbike.

Osserva l'oceano o vallate dall'alto delle teste di Black e Red quando lui e Lance si concedono uno stacco di un paio di ore dal team e vanno a volare da soli.

Ripara una moto con James e attendono insieme che il motore torni a rombare.

Niente è davvero al proprio posto, ma per la prima volta dopo anni, Keith si ritrova a pensare che la vita può essere fatta anche di momenti semplici come quelli. La vita può essere semplice.

Forse un giorno qualcosa per lui sarà finalmente abbastanza.

«Pensi che Hunk si arrabbierà quando scoprirà che l'abbiamo riparata senza di lui?» chiede James sorridendo per niente dispiaciuto. Ha una chiave inglese in mano e una striscia di grasso nero sullo zigomo.

Keith vorrebbe trascinarlo fino al muro più vicino, baciarlo con irruenza, infilare una gamba fra le sue e _spingere_. Scuote la testa e gli risponde sorridendo a sua volta. «Potremmo fargli fare un giro per scusarci. Anche se credo che Lance ce la chiederà in prestito per fare un giro con Allura.»

«Per fare colpo su di lei?»

«Sì.»

«Crede davvero di averne bisogno?» chiede James con divertito scetticismo.

Keith scoppia a ridere. «Non hai detto nemmeno tu agli altri di cosa stiamo facendo?» gli domanda quando si calma, cercando il suo sguardo con il proprio.

«No.»

Keith sente il cuore esplodergli in petto. Vorrebbe davvero baciarlo, ma vuole andarci piano.

Andarci piano è bello e fa bene alla salute: lascia gocce di balsamo lungo una vita frenetica.

 

 

Haggar manda una delle sue bestie robotiche su Olkarion. Sta per esplodere.

Voltron è ancora troppo lontano per raggiungerlo, non hanno un wormhole a disposizione in così poco tempo. Dal pianeta però dicono che sono riusciti a trasferire su Green tutte le informazioni utili per continuare la Ribellione, va bene così, possono lasciarli andare.

Pidge urla.

Keith e Lance attivano le loro bayard per lanciarsi in avanti con le ali di Voltron e la spada.

«Keith, fermati!» grida Shiro dall'Atlas. «Non potete andare avanti!»

«Non possiamo lasciarli morire!» protesta Pigde, e la sua voce è rotta dal pianto.

«È già troppo tardi, verrete coinvolti nell'esplosione!» spiega Shiro. «Per favore, tornate indietro!» ed è quasi una supplica.

Keith fatica a respirare e ha la vista annebbiata, stringe i denti. Estrae la bayard dal vano. «Ritirata!» ordina.

Pidge non smette di urlare, ma Green, forse per proteggerla, resta attaccata a Voltron.

Evitano l'esplosione per un soffio.

Keith chiude la comunicazione con Green, perché non ce la fa a sentire ancora Pidge piangere e strillare quando ha la testa invasa da demoni urlanti.

Quando atterrano dentro Atlas, Keith sa che dovrebbe togliersi il casco e scendere. Ma non ci riesce.

Si alza, ma i comandi non si spengono, vede intorno a Black attivarsi in automatico la barriera-scudo protettiva. Si toglie il casco e scivola a sedere a terra.

Olkarion non esiste più. Lui è impotente.

Non si sente al sicuro. Niente è al sicuro.

Perché è stato così stupido da credere che la vita potesse essere semplice?

Sente i canini diventare più aguzzi e qualcosa di strano succedere alle sue orecchie. È certo che la sua pelle in quel momento sia viola e la sclera dei suoi occhi gialla.

Sente qulacuno urlare dall'esterno di Black.

Nota una luce rossa lampeggiare nei comandi: Lance lo sta chiamando. Non risponde.

Lampeggia una luce verde, Pidge lo sta chiamando. Non risponde.

Black ha bloccato il mondo esterno per lui.

Poi Black gli fa sentire che qualcuno ha appoggiato una mano sulla barriera protettiva. Keith non sa se farlo entrare, ma Black decide per lui disattivando la barriera giusto per qualche secondo, dandogli il tempo di passare.

Quando James entra ha ancora il casco, Keith lo sente parlare con qualcuno. «Sta bene, credo solo che abbia un attacco di panico. Un attacco di panico galra, a essere precisi.» Poi si toglie il casco per interrompere anche lui la comunicazione con l'esterno.

James si inginocchia a terra di fronte a lui. Non sembra sconvolto dal suo aspetto galra, anzi non sembra proprio sconvolto dalle sue condizioni in generale. È metodico e calmo.

«Keith?» lo chiama senza toccarlo. «Il tuo team sta bene. Tua madre e Acxa stanno bene. L'equipaggio dell'Atlas sta bene. Riesci a capirmi?»

«Sì,» risponde a fatica.

James gli posa con delicatezza una mano sul collo e preme piano la fronte contro la sua. «Respira con me.»

Keith lo fa a fatica e a occhi socchiusi.

Nei lunghi attimi che seguono stanno in silenzio. Quando Keith comincia infine ad avere un respiro regolare, sente la punta di un paio di dita di James toccargli l'estremità di un orecchio a punta. È un tocco affettuoso, di sottecchi vede James smettere di essere del tutto serio e accennare un sorriso tenero.

Keith percepisce i suoi tratti tornare umani, James preme di più la fronte contro la sua e l'uno si aggrappa alle braccia dell'altro.

«Sai cosa non dimenticherò mai?» mormora Keith rauco a occhi chiusi. «Che sono stato io a dare l'ordine. Ho ordinato la ritirata e deciso di non provarci, e Olkarion dopo non c'è stato più.»

«Era già troppo tardi, anche gli abitanti lo sapevano. Anche _Pidge_ lo sa,» lo rassicura James.

«Ma sono stato _io_ a dare l'ordine. Non lo dimenticherò mai.»

«E _io_ ti perdono. Non ce n'è bisogno, ma se necessiti di sentirtelo dire, _io_ ti perdono.»

Keith artiglia le mani sulle spalle di James e si lascia andare a un pianto silenzioso. Qualche attimo dopo la barriera intorno a Black scompare.

Shiro, Lance e Pidge sono i primi a entrare.

Pidge si precipita da lui a terra ad abbracciarlo forte. «Mi dispiace, non ce l'avevo davvero con te! È solo che...»

«Lo so. Mi dispiace.»

«Mi dispiace.» Se lo ripetono all'infinito, anche quando Lance in lacrime si inginocchia accanto a loro e li stringe entrambi mentre James si allontana.

«Sta bene,» mormora James a Shiro, dandogli una debole pacca sulla spalla, prima di avviarsi verso l'uscita da Black.

Shiro non parla, Keith lo percepisce osservarli per qualche secondo per poi sedersi a terra a distanza da loro, quasi per vegliare sul loro dolore.

Kosmo si teletrasporta da loro e li circonda uggiolando piano.

Keith non sa ancora come, ma riusciranno ad andare avanti. Non lo dimenticheranno, ma riusciranno ad andare avanti.

 

 

Keith è seduto sulla sua hoverbike a guardare il tramonto tenendo un ginocchio piegato verso il petto. Acxa si sta sistemando il codino sulla nuca lottando contro il vento.

«E se mi stessi innamorando perché so che è il mio destino innamorarmi?»

«E se tu stessi pensando in maniera negativa perché ti è successa da poco una cosa negativa?» ritorce lei, con un sorriso ironico e affettuoso.

«Ok. Forse hai ragione. O forse non ho voglia di farlo innamorare sapendo come andrà a finire.»

«Più di una volta hai deciso di sacrificare la tua vita per salvare quella di altra gente, e pur sapendo che saresti morto niente ti ha fermato dal farlo. Perché?»

«Perché ne valeva la pena.»

«E non pensi che innamorarti pur sapendo che farà male a entrambi non valga la pena?»

Vorrebbe trovare qualcosa da replicarle, ma non ci riesce.

 

 

Il ritmo degli attacchi aumenta.

Ricevono una richiesta di aiuto da parte di un pianeta sotto attacco da una bestia robotica a _due_ teste.

Sono a bordo dell'Atlas, i Leoni e gli MFE sono pronti per il lancio.

Keith sta per mettersi il casco e andare da Black, James lo raggiunge e gli stringe una mano sul braccio. Intorno a loro la gente corre per ultimare i preparativi per l'attacco, ci sono degli allarmi che suonano.

«Non fare qualcosa di stupido,» si raccomanda James. Ha un'espressione seria e decisa.

«Sono lucido,» lo rassicura Keith sullo stesso tono. Olkarion è ancora una ferita fin troppo fresca, ma non può sbagliare, non può dare di nuovo _quell_ ’ordine.

«Promettimi solo che non farai niente da cui non si può tornare indietro.»

Sostengono lo sguardo assordati dalla sirene.

Poi Keith lo fa, fa qualcosa da cui non si può tornare indietro.

Afferra James per il colletto e lo bacia, e lui artiglia una mano fra i suoi capelli e lo ricambia.

È il primo bacio di Keith.

È come richiamare la bayard e lanciarsi in un attacco in cui si è in inferiorità numerica. È come attivare lo scudo di Voltron e tenerlo su stringendo i denti. È come spingere in avanti sui comandi di Black e urlare di fare fuoco.

Soprattutto, però, è come correre a velocità folle nel deserto in direzione di un dirupo.

È più facile non amare che amare. Quel bacio è la cosa più dannatamente coraggiosa che lui abbia mai fatto in vita sua.

È irruento e bruciante. È una promessa.

Quando si separano, per qualche attimo gli gira la testa.

Le sirene continuano a suonare, Keith sta tornando a sentirle ma non sa quando ha smesso di farlo.

James gli passa un pollice sullo zigomo. «Ritorna.»

Keith gli dà un bacio veloce che sembra di più un piccolo morso e va via.

È fottuto, andrà all'inferno.

 

 

Tornano vittoriosi.

I Leoni sono all'estremo delle loro energie, loro sono esausti e troppe volte si sono salvati la pelle a vicenda.

Keith scende da Black togliendosi il casco. Non ci vede molto bene perché il sudore gli brucia gli occhi, si guarda intorno vedendo la gente esultare gridando e agitando le braccia.

C'è chi piange, c'è chi si abbraccia.

Keith non smette di cercare James fra la folla fino a quando non lo vede.

Rimangono a lungo a fissarsi a distanza con sguardo incredibilmente fiero e determinato.

Poi Kosmo si avvicina a lui, Keith lo accarezza e si fa teletrasportare da James, e pochi secondi dopo nella sua stanza privata sull'Atlas.

Kosmo li lascia soli e loro non si parlano. Stringono l'uno le mani sul viso dell'altro e si baciano.

E poi si baciano di nuovo. E ancora.

James ha i capelli umidi alle radici e sa di sudore. A Keith non importa, tiene la mano fra i suoi capelli e gli morde il labbro inferiore.

L'impaccio arriva quando entrambi decidono di togliere la tuta da pilota di James e di staccare i pezzi superiori dell'armatura di Keith. Hanno la vista appannata dal sudore, sono carichi di adrenalina e la loro presa è scivolosa. Non ci riescono. Scoppiano a ridere isterici.

Keith appoggia la fronte sulla spalla di James e lo sente lanciare sulla scrivania un pezzo della sua armatura, forse un copribraccio. «Non ho mai fatto qualcosa del genere.»

«Io sì, tutti i giorni,» lo canzona James. E scoppiano a ridere.

Keith non sa cos'ha fatto di così incredibile da potere avere la gioia di vivere quel momento, ma vuole tenersela stretta.

Quando riescono ad abbassare le zip sulla schiena, tanto da scoprirsi il petto spingendo giù la tuta fino alla vita, e finiscono sul letto l'uno sull'altro con le gambe intrecciate, Keith si separa dalla bocca di James e si solleva da lui solo per un'ultima conferma.

«Vogliamo entrambi la stessa cosa da _questo_ , vero?» accenna allo spazio fra di loro.

James allunga una mano per portargli indietro la ciocca di capelli che gli è finita sugli occhi. « _Quando_ non abbiamo voluto la stessa cosa?» mormora.

Keith si abbassa di nuovo di slancio e lo bacia fino a quando non hanno più fiato in gola.

 

 

Non è che lui e James abbiano smesso di litigare da quando stanno insieme, anzi.

L'intimità e la profonda condivisione di calore e conforto hanno abbassato più di una barriera, facendoli sentire più liberi di dirsi delle verità in faccia.

Certi giorni a Keith dà più fastidio del solito che James voglia seguire le regole e ogni protocollo possibile, altri giorni James coglie come una provocazione quella che per Keith era solo un'opinione, anche se detta senza tatto.

A volte sono entrambi stanchi e frustrati, litigano fino ad alzare la voce e in quei casi l'unico modo per rappacificarsi è fare sesso fino a lasciarsi segni addosso.

Ma questa è solo una piccola parte del loro rapporto, e a Keith nonostante tutto piace perché è _normale_. Le coppie litigano.

Poi c'è quella parte del loro rapporto che lo sta aiutando a riscoprire il suo corpo.

Gli allenamenti con i Blades e il successivo allenamento intensivo con sua madre nei due anni nel Quantum Abyss hanno aperto un canale di comunicazione diretto fra Keith e parti di se stesso che prima, non comprendendole, reprimeva o teneva al chiuso - le sue parti galra. Dopo si è sentito più forte, più sicuro, più padrone di ogni sua singola mossa.

Ora, attraverso il tocco e lo sguardo di James, è estremamente consapevole dei propri punti sensibili e che con le sue mani può non solo dare colpi mortali, ma dare anche piacere. Abbastanza da fare urlare qualcuno e ridurlo in suppliche sconnesse. È un guerriero, ma anche un amante.

E lui e James sono maledettamente competitivi anche a letto.

Certe cose finora le aveva solo immaginate, o pensato che erano cose che facevano gli altri e lui no, perché per lui sarebbe stato impossibile andare oltre il suo primo amore, la sua prima ossessione.

Ora gode appieno di tutte le volte che spinge James a mettersi con la faccia al muro, per poi mordergli la spalla nuda e leccargli la scapola, stringendo una mano sulla sua testa quando lo vede inarcare la schiena. E gli piace puntellarsi sui gomiti per guardare il ciuffo di James solleticargli la pelle mentre gli bacia il petto e il ventre. E gli piace molto anche quando James pone fine alle sue proteste spingendo forte dentro di lui, rivolgendogli poi un ghigno compiaciuto.

E gli è piaciuto quella volta in cui, dopo essersi accorto in pubblico che James lo fissava con insistenza senza un motivo, gli ha chiesto brusco “Che vuoi?” e James gli ha risposto all'orecchio “Il tuo culo”. La scoperta che ogni tanto a entrambi piace usare qualche espressione cruda ha portato il loro rapporto su un altro livello.

Hanno entrambi poco più di vent'anni, fiumi di adrenalina da scaricare e un profondo desiderio di intimità per non sentirsi persi in un mondo cupo e in macerie: provano di tutto, riempiono dei silenzi con rumori di zip che vengono abbassate e incarti di preservativi che vengono strappati con i denti.

E poi c'è quella parte di tenerezza che francamente Keith non credeva avrebbe mai vissuto con qualcuno.

Una sera è tornato in camera sua dopo una doccia e ha trovato Jasmes seduto sul letto in compagnia di Kosmo. Il lupo scodinzolava giocando a tirare la manica di James, e lui rideva e tirava a sua volta. Keith si è seduto con loro e insieme hanno trascorso un'ora a giocare e chiacchierare coccolando Kosmo.

Certe mattine uno di loro scatta alla mensa non appena apre, per prendere il necessario per fare colazione in camera, e James non dimentica mai la marmellata di albicocche, nonostante preferisca la cioccolata spalmabile.

Non sempre però passano la notte insieme per fare sesso, a volte sono esausti dalla giornata appena finita, e Keith si lascia manovrare da James che lo spinge a dargli le spalle per abbracciarlo da dietro; Kosmo si acciambella ai loro piedi e si addormentano così, con James che preme il naso o la bocca sulla nuca di Keith, perché l'ultima cosa che ha fatto prima di addormentarsi è stata baciargli il tatuaggio.

James ha un debole per quel tatuaggio, lo accarezza e lo bacia con una tenera devozione che priva Keith di qualsiasi forza, facendolo arrendere a rilassarsi. James non ha per Voltron la cieca ammirazione che hanno in tanti, non lo venera, ma ne è fiero.

«Credo che bisogna accettare il fatto che se Keith Kogane entra nella vita di qualcuno, ci entra insieme a Black,» gli ha detto James, e Keith qualche ora dopo sotto la doccia ci ha ripensato e pianto sopra stringendo i denti e battendo un pugno contro le piastrelle. Perché prima di allora non aveva mai creduto che qualcuno avrebbe mai accettato ogni singola parte di lui, considerando che nemmeno lui tutti i giorni riesce almeno a farsi piacere ogni parte di sé.

«Ho imparato ad accettare il fatto che certa gente non ci perdonerà mai,» gli mormora James, una notte in cui sono nudi con le gambe intrecciate alle lenzuola, rivolti l'uno verso l'altro. «Possiamo salvare l'umanità, o una civiltà, ma non tutti gli esseri viventi. Alcuni ce l'avranno con noi per sempre perché non siamo arrivati in tempo a salvare qualcuno che amavano.»

Keith gli accarezza il collo. «Quanto tempo ci hai messo ad accettarlo?»

La voce gli trema un po'. «Circa un anno e mezzo dopo la morte dei miei, quando ho smesso di odiarmi perché non ci sono stato per loro.»

Keith si solleva e gli schiocca un bacio languido sulla bocca. Poi cerca nel cassetto del comodino l'ultima delle tre targhette. Gliela mette al collo spiegandogli cos'è, James la fissa stringendola fra le dita.

«Questa guerra è iniziata prima ancora che la nostra civiltà nascesse,» mormora James, «non è mai esistita l'opzione di non prenderne parte, ma possiamo ancora scegliere se combattere per eliminare i nostri nemici o se lottare per avere una vita migliore. Io ho sempre scelto di lottare per avere una vita migliore.» Alza lo sguardo per puntarlo nel suo, ha gli occhi lucidi. «Ti prego, non farmi mai usare questa targhetta, torna sempre da me. Perché so che non avrò mai una vita in cui non ho paura, ma vorrei almeno avere una vita con te.»

Keith gli circonda il viso con le mani, parla con voce roca. «Sono fiero di te,» si limita a dirgli, perché in quel momento non sa se potrebbe reggere il peso di dirgli cosa prova realmente per lui. È tutto troppo intenso.

«Sono fiero anch'io di te, solo... vedi di tornare sempre indietro, ok?» sorride nervoso.

Keith lo bacia, e lo costringe a stendersi sulla schiena per fare l'amore fino a quando oltre ai loro gemiti non sentiranno più niente.

Finalmente lo sa.

Sa cosa vuol dire amare talmente qualcuno da volergli dare la vita che vuole.

Soprattutto, però, finalmente qualcosa nella sua vita è abbastanza.

 

 

La gente parla, prende dei sospetti e li trasforma in pettegolezzi spargendoli per i corridoi come veleno.

A molti non piace che Lance stia con Allura, perché “Lei è un'aliena, lui è uno dei nostri, chissà cosa gli avrà messo in testa.”

Ad altri non piace che lui stia con James perché “Lui è un suo superiore, vanno sempre in missione insieme, se la loro storia finisce male ci potranno essere problemi di comunicazione dentro al team. E poi ci potrebbero essere favoreggiamenti.”

Quindi la gente recupera annedoti di quando lui era un cadetto e Shiro il suo mentore, li rielabora e li rimette in circolo.

James non è stupido, ha sempre intuito che il rapporto che c'è fra lui e Shiro è speciale e c'è dietro parecchia storia.

«Ma ti giuro che non è mai successo nulla fra me e lui!» gli dice, un tardo pomeriggio in cui sono rintanati in un corridoio vuoto della base. A un certo punto hanno dovuto parlarne e chiarirsi.

James accenna un ghigno triste. «Ma sappiamo entrambi come ti guarda tuttora.»

«Sì, ma non mi importa! Senti, Shiro farà sempre parte della mia vita, ok, non lo nego, ma da quel punto di vista no, non mi importa!»

«Ne sei sicuro?» e al di là del sarcasmo e del ghigno, nella voce di James c'è una fragilità che Keith detesta. «Perché non credo che potrei mai competere con Shiro.»

«Non devi competere con lui! Perché non sei un suo sostituto. Tu e lui siete cose diverse, e io ho scelto te. Mi credi?»

James esita appena, poi annuisce. «Sì, ti credo.»

Keith lo bacia di slancio e con un pizzico di aggressività, fino a fare sorgere in lui la voglia di competere a chi per prima farà perdere la testa all'altro. Intrufola una gamba fra le sue e spinge il bacino.

Sente dei passi, riconosce la camminata di Shiro. Non si ferma, bacia James col proposito di distrarlo e spinge ancora fino a farlo imprecare e mugolare. Due secondi e non vede e non sente altro che non sia James.

Dopo l'orgasmo, quando riprende fiato poggiando la fronte sulla spalla di James, si rende conto che non sa se Shiro li abbia visti in faccia e per quanto tempo li abbia guardati, perché non ha più prestato attenzione al suono dei suoi passi. Sa però che in fondo avrebbe continuato a baciare James lo stesso chiunque fosse stato, anche se non nega che sapere che fosse Shiro gli ha provocato una sadica soddisfazione.

 

 

«Sei un bastardo,» commenta Lance, seduto su Red e sorseggiando una birra.

Keith annuisce prima di bere un sorso di birra a sua volta. «Lo so.»

«Non che io non pensi che Shiro sia una mente candida, eh?» corregge il tiro Lance. «Senti, posso essere un po' lento a volte riguardo queste cose, ma l'ho notato anch'io come ti guarda Shiro da quando stai con James, e non mi piace, perché dovrebbe rispettare il fatto che stai con qualcun altro. E non mi piace neanche che in fondo ti abbia considerato una scelta facile quando aveva bisogno di _farsi_ qualcuno!»

Il linguaggio di Lance sta diventando sempre più crudo e privo di filtri, proprio come il suo umorismo. Keith non lo riprende né lo corregge.

«Lo so,» ripete Keith. «Quando avevamo meno di vent'anni era tutto più semplice, più innocente. Più ingenuo.»

«Facevamo meno sesso, però.»

Keith scoppia a ridere.

«Lieto di avere alleggerito l'atmosfera,» sospira Lance. «A parte ciò, volevo parlarti di una cosa, di una decisione che io e Allura abbiamo preso...» evita il suo sguardo e si gratta la nuca. «Abbiamo deciso di sposarci.»

Keith soppesa la notizia per qualche secondo, poi annuisce serio e beve altra birra. «Bene. Congratulazioni.»

Lance lo guarda oltraggiato agitando le braccia. «Potresti almeno mostrarti un po' più sorpreso ed entusiasta?» sbotta.

Keith ridacchia sputacchiando della birra per sbaglio. «Scusa! È solo che in parte me l'aspettavo. Con un'atmosfera simile, sposarsi è qualcosa di estremo, epico e romantico. Vi si addice.» Ormai possono percepire quanto l'ultimo scontro con Haggar sia alle porte.

«Già,» ammette Lance, afflosciandosi un po'. «Lo facciamo anche per questo, perché... non sappiamo più cosa ci aspetta domani, e ho sempre sognato di costruire una famiglia, sai?» Dio, se Keith lo sa. Dio, se vorrebbe dimenticare quello che ha visto di Lance nel Quantum Abyss. «Quindi... ora o mai più,» sorride con un po' di imbarazzo.  
Keith gli stringe una mano sulla spalla. «Sono felice per voi, Lance, davvero, congratulazioni,» ed è sincero, così tanto che gli fa male omettere la verità.

«Grazie, amico. Vuoi essere il mio testimone?»

Gli risponde con ironia. «Pensavo che non me l'avresti mai chiesto.»

Lance ridacchia e gli dà una leggera spinta sulla spalla.

Keith ride con lui e tace.

Lance non avrà il lieto fine che desidera, ma almeno avrà un bellissimo e dolcissimo figlio, e questo in parte rincuora Keith e lo fa sentire meno un bastardo.

 

 

Keith sa che in fondo Iverson è un vecchio volpone e non avrà problemi a indirizzarlo dove procurarsi quello che vuole regalare a Lance. Nello stato in cui versa la Terra è difficile procurarsi ciò, ma non impossibile.

Lance non vuole un vero e proprio addio al celibato, vuole solo qualcosa di semplice, un giro di birra con i suoi fratelli e i suoi amici. Forse, prima della guerra avrebbe voluto uno strip club, ma ora gli interessa solo avere i suoi cari vicini.

Allura non sa cosa sia un addio al nubilato. Veronica glielo illustra e gliene organizza uno.

Pidge partecipa sia all'addio al nubilato che all'addio al celibato: si presenta alla festa per Lance dicendo che se riesce a farsi abbastanza tosta e uomo per formare Voltron, è anche abbastanza tosta e uomo per un addio al celibato.

Nessuno ha niente da ridire in proposito.

La sera prima delle nozze, Keith invita Lance a fare un giro sulla hoverbike con lui.

«Testimone, perché sospetto che tu abbia un piano?» chiede Lance ironico quando si fermano nel deserto.

Keith sogghigna e apre un vano della hoverbike, gli mostra una bottiglia di vetro. «Perché ce l'ho.»

Lance sgrana gli occhi e fissa l'etichetta per qualche secondo tenendo la bocca spalancata. «Oh mio Dio. È _rum cubano_.» Hanno lasciato la Terra molto prima che Lance potesse compiere ventun anni e bere legalmente alcolici, Keith è certo che lui non lo abbia mai bevuto. «Keith, mi stai sul serio suggerendo di prendermi una sbronza con del rum cubano la notte prima delle mie nozze?»

«Assolutamente.»

«Ti amo.»

Si passano la bottiglia ridendo.

Keith è sicuro che la mattina dopo Lance lo maledirà per il post sbornia, ma nessuno dei due se ne pentirà mai di certo.

 

 

«... e la prima cosa che la nostra dolce Allura ha detto al nostro adorato Lance è stata...» dice Keith, in piedi con un bicchiere in mano durante il suo discorso da testimone, sfoggiando un'espressione solenne, «”Le tue orecchie sono orrende”.»

«Oh, andiamo, Keith!»

 

 

Qualche settimana dopo il piano di attacco finale a Haggar è ultimato.

Keith e James riescono finalmente ad avviare il motore dell'Harley-Davidson e vanno a correre lungo una strada assolata.

Si fermano a guardare il tramonto in prossimità del deserto.

Keith è al posto di guida, sente James infilare le mani nelle tasche della sua giacca e intrufolare il naso nell'incavo del suo collo.

«Ti amo,» gli sussurra, e Keith socchiude gli occhi e prova a memorizzare il suono della voce di James mentre pronuncia quelle parole, prima che il tempo glielo porti via.

Posa le mani su quelle di James, stringendole attraverso il tessuto delle tasche. «Ti amo anch'io.»

 _«Ti darò la vita che vuoi,»_ è tutto quello che riesce a pensare.

Sa però che James meriterebbe molto di più.

 

 

La battaglia è stremante e dura da più di _quarantotto ore._

Quando i Leoni devono ricaricarsi perché i Paladini non riescono più caricarli da soli, si rifugiano sull'Atlas e gli MFE provano a distrarre le navi galra. Non sanno però per quante ore ancora potranno portare avanti questa strategia.

I galra continuano a sorprenderli: ogni volta che distruggono un loro tipo di arma, spunta una nave con un'arma nuova sconosciuta infusa di alchimia alteana.

«E penso che il peggio deve ancora arrivare,» commenta Lance, facendo sfrecciare Red verso l'alto.

«Non vedo però nessun disegno strategico,» osserva Pidge. «Voglio dire, Haggar ci sta lanciando contro qualsiasi arma a sua disposizione, ma non seguendo un senso logico. Sembra piuttosto che stia tirando in nostra direzione qualsiasi cosa le capiti a tiro...»

«Credi che lo stia facendo per guadagnare tempo?» chiede Keith.

«Forse. Magari è troppo distratta da cosa sta preparando per pensare in che ordine usare il suo arsenale.»

«E cosa cazzo starà preparando?» domanda Lance.

La risposta arriva pochi minuti dopo.

Per un lungo attimo sembra che un'onda invisibile stia investendo l'universo inghiottento ogni suono, poi c'è un boato. Proviene dal piccolo pianeta in cui Haggar si è rifugiata. Proprio da lì, dal polo, si espande una luce viola venata di nero che vela del proprio colore ogni cosa nel raggio di chilometri. E infine lo vedono, una gigantesca bestia robotica che si inalza in volo dal pianeta, e da essa si diffonde la voce di Haggar che promette morte e distruzione.

La batteria vivente della bestia stavolta è Haggar stessa. Non è tanto l'aspetto del robot a incutere timore, con le sue otto braccia sottili simili a zampe di mantide religiosa, ma l'aura che irradia.

È come se Madre Natura fosse venuta a reclamare la testa dell'Umanità per punirla della morte della Terra.

E loro sono privi di energie.

«Ragazzi,» dice Keith, perché in quel momento si rifiuta di chiamarli Paladini. Non sono eroi, sono solo dei ragazzi, i _suoi_ ragazzi. «Qualsiasi cosa accada, qualsiasi cosa decideremo di fare, non ci sarà modo di tornare indietro.»

«Lo sappiamo, Keith,» lo rassicura Allura.

Segue un breve silenzio-assenso generale.

«Allora, per l'ultima volta, andiamo a formare Voltron.» Nessuna enfasi, solo una profonda e solenne decisione.

Lo sanno che nel bene e nel male quella è l'ultima volta, almeno contro Haggar. Lo sanno che dopo cambierà tutto di nuovo.

Keith può sentire gli altri usare velocemente le proprie targhette, perché questa volta hanno un modo per dire “Addio” e sarebbe stupido non usarlo.

Keith prende la propria targhetta e la usa rapido per inviare ad Axca il codice per attivare il localizzatore che lui e gli altri Paladini si sono fatti iniettare sotto pelle un paio di giorni prima. Non è stato ancora testato, è meglio usarlo con prudenza. Poi forza una conversazione uno dei proprietari delle gemelle della sua targhetta.

Sullo schermo compare il viso di James, che lo guarda sconvolto e sofferente.

Dio, Keith lo ama da morire. Non può combattere per eliminare ogni minaccia esistente, deve lottare per una vita migliore.

«Ti darò la vita che vuoi,» gli dice a fatica.

«Keith, aspetta!»

Keith non aspetta, chiude la comunicazione e mette le mani sui comandi di Black, spingendo in avanti.

 

 

Venti minuti dopo, Haggar non esiste più.

Voltron si scompone e i Leoni precipitano.

Keith percepisce a malapena che Black si è schiantata contro qualcosa di roccioso. Non riesce a muoversi, è poco cosciente. Non sente se gli altri sono ancora vivi.

Non ha neanche la forza di gemere, vuole solo stare con gli occhi chiusi.

Un’infinità di tempo dopo, o forse solo pochi minuti dopo, sente una voce femminile chiamarlo disperata dall'esterno. Quando è più vicina, inizia a supplicare piangendo.

«Black, ti prego, fammi entrare! È l'unica persona che mi è rimasta nell'universo, ti prego!»

Keith percepisce Black aprirsi.

Acxa lo raggiunge e inizia a toccarlo con delicatezza, controllando subito la sua testa. «Keith? Keith, riesci a sentirmi? Ti prego, rispondi!»

Keith apre gli occhi a fatica, riesce ad articolare solo un lamento.

Acxa lo guarda e sorride sollevata fra le lacrime. «Ti rimetteremo in sesto. Starai bene.» Keith la vede forzare una comunicazione doppia, sta usando la propria targhetta. Si aprono due schermate, in una c'è sua madre e nell'altra James. «Sono dentro Black, è messo male, ma respira ancora.»

Keith sente James urlare il suo nome.

Riesce a sollevare la mano di solo un centimetro, gli tremano le dita, vorrebbe fargli un cenno ma non ce la fa.

Crolla e cade nell'oblio.

 

 

Keith ha brevi e deboli momenti di coscienza in cui sua madre gli dice che è all'ospedale della Garrison e che gli altri Paladini e l'equipaggio dell'Atlas stanno bene. Non ha però abbastanza forza da replicarle se non con dei flebili lamenti, per poi tornare a chiudere gli occhi.

Quando si riprende del tutto e apre gli occhi, la prima cosa che vede è James seduto al suo fianco.

«Ehi,» mormora Keith, sentendosi morire di sete.

James si alza, è serio e furioso. Sale sul letto e lo sovrasta mettendosi a carponi sopra di lui, premendo le mani sul cuscino, ai lati della testa di Keith. Lo fissa negli occhi. «Osi farmi una dichiarazione da cui non si può più tornare indietro per poi subito dopo provare a morire. A seguito ti schianti su un grosso asteroide, ti risvegli dal coma sulla Terra e hai il coraggio di dirmi “Ehi”?»

«Vuoi sposarmi?»

«Certo, idiota. Cos'altro potrei fare?»

Keith, anche se gli fa male la faccia, abbozza un sorriso. «Ehi,» ripete.

«Ehi,» gli fa il verso James, sarcastico.

«Ti amo,» dice finalmente Keith.

«Ti amo anch'io, idiota. Vuoi dell’acqua?»

«Sì, grazie.»

 

 

«E il nostro team leader, come primissima dimostrazione d'affetto nei confronti del nostro amato James,» proclama Lance al suo discorso da testimone, reggendo un bicchiere in mano e agitando un dito con aria solenne, «ha pensato bene di asfaltare il suo risultato al videogame che gli avrebbe permesso l'accesso alla Garrison Galaxy.»

«Oh, andiamo, Lance!»

 

 

Keith ama svegliarsi e vedere che la mano che tiene le dita intrecciate alle sue sopra il suo petto indossa una fede nuziale uguale alla sua.

Non sa davvero come sarebbe la sua vita senza James che il lunedì mattina prova a svegliarlo prima tempestandogli la nuca di baci, e poi facendolo leccare da Kosmo, se ancora tarda ad alzarsi.

Lui e James sono due giovani uomini con nel cuore ancora un pizzico di voglia di fare cose folli e adolescenziali come il tempo non ha permesso loro, e con lo spirito pesante da veterani. Keith ama ogni singola parte di loro due insieme.

C'è ancora l'intero universo da ricostruire, e l'eliminazione di Haggar ha creato un nuovo vuoto nell'Impero Galra: ci sono altri generali avidi di potere a cui tenere testa e impedire di dominare pianeti innocenti.

Gli alteani salvati sono pochi e molto giovani. Sono riusciti a fatica a fare riprendere loro coscienza e ora Allura e Coran sono alle prese con la seria domanda “Come salvare la civiltà alteana?”

La famiglia Holt, invece, è alle prese con l'idea di costuire cinque nuove navi spaziali, grandi abbastanza per ospitare ciascuna almeno un Leone e un MFE. Il presupposto è creare una sorta di base operativa mobile per ogni Leone, per avere un punto d'appoggio e un equipaggio di supporto quando un singolo Paladino va in missione: ora che possono tirare un sospiro di sollievo c'è più tempo per costruire e ideare nuove cose, e alla ricostruizione dell'universo in effetti potrebbe servire qualche nave in più.

«Queste sono Uranus, Perses, Oceanus e Gaia!» annuncia Pidge, allungando i progetti rispettivamente verso Keith, Lance, Allura e Hunk. «La mia è Demeter!» aggiunge con un ghigno compiaciuto.

Keith non può fare a meno di accarezzare con la punta delle dita il progetto dell'Uranus provando una tenera malinconia.

 

 

«Vorresti fare parte dell'equipaggio dell'Uranus?» propone Keith ad Acxa, un tardo pomeriggio in cui sono tornati finalmente alle loro corse nel deserto. «Beh, è ancora in costruzione, ma mi piacerebbe davvero averti con me.»

Se Pidge può portare con sé tutta la banda dei Ribelli di Matt, lui si può portare Acxa e tutti i Blades che vuole.

Acxa piega le ginocchia verso il petto e sorride con una morbidezza che la vita lontana da un'ambiente rigido e prettamente militare le ha regalato. «Mi piacerebbe, ma non so se sarei subito disponibile...»

Keith inarca un sopracciglio. «In che senso?»

«Voglio avere un figlio.»

Keith si sente un po' stupido, ma la prima domanda che pone è: «Come?»

«Ho chiesto dei consigli a Sam e Allura, perché mi piacerebbe che il padre fosse un terrestre,» gli spiega. «Di solito i galra puri non hanno problemi a generare ibridi, noi due ne siamo una dimostrazione, ma visto che io sono un'ibrida non so se ciò creerà problemi... Ne ho parlato anche con Krolia e Kolivan, loro mi hanno consigliato di fare prima dei test, anche se pensano che sia fattibile, seppur con qualche difficoltà.»

«Quindi ricorrerai a un... donatore?» chiede Keith.

«Sì.» Sorride imbarazzata. «Pensi che sia egoistico da parte mia volere un figlio?»

«Non ho mai pensato all'avere dei figli,» ammette lui, «non ho proprio mai valutato la scelta di averli o meno, quindi non me la sento di giudicare.»

«Quando tu eri in coma, ho ripensato al nostro essere figli della guerra. Sulla Terra però tutto sta ricrescendo, presto sorgerà una generazione che non conoscerà il dominio di Zarkon e Haggar, o Lotor. È tempo di ricrescita, di risanamento, e io stessa mi sto risanando e crescendo. E capendo meglio me stessa. Voglio la possibilità di creare una famiglia.»

Keith le sorride con affetto. «Sarai una madre splendida.»

Acxa lo guarda negli occhi e capisce. «Lo hai visto nel Quantum Abyss, vero?»

Il sorriso di Keith si allarga. «Sì.»

«Non voglio sapere se sarà maschio o femmina,» lo ferma subito.

«Ok, avrò la bocca cucita.» Si alza dalla propria hoverbike per andare a sedersi accanto a lei e mettere un braccio intorno alle sue spalle. «Sappi però che non ho mai visto il padre, o meglio non ho mai capito chi sarà.»

«Forse il donatore vorrà restare anonimo,» ipotizza lei.

«Vedremo.» Le bacia una tempia. «Andrà bene,» la rassicura. «Starete bene.»

 

 

I genitori di James erano due fisioterapisti e massaggiatori.

James massaggia _divinamente._

Keith è steso a pancia in giù sul letto, si sta facendo sciogliere parecchi nodi ai muscoli da James, e tiene un braccio a penzoloni per fare i grattini a Kosmo, che scodinzola felice.

«Un po' più a destra...»

«Penso che tu mi abbia sposato solo per questo, per i miei massaggi. Mi sento ferito.»

«Adesso leggermente più a sinistra. Ecco, così!» si lascia andare a un lungo sospiro di sollievo.

«Sei una persona orribile.» Poi si stende sopra Keith facendo pressione sulle sue spalle, per non farlo girare. «Ho bisogno di parlarti,» gli mormora, e dal tono della sua voce traspare un po' d'ansia. Quando James deve dirgli cose importanti che lo fanno sentire fragile, evita sempre di guardarlo in faccia. Come la prima volta che gli ha detto “Ti amo”.

Kosmo si teletrasporta via, lasciandoli da soli.

«Che succede?» domanda Keith apprensivo.

«Sto pensando di propormi come donatore ad Acxa.»

Keith resta senza parole.

«Non ne ho ancora discusso con lei,» aggiunge James veloce, «volevo prima parlarne con te. Acxa è parte della tua famiglia, e noi siamo sposati, quindi so che le cose potrebbero essere un po' complicate o imbarazzanti...»

«Fammi girare,» gli chiede con gentilezza. Si tira su a sedere e James si sistema a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, sta evitando ancora il suo sguardo. «Vuoi un figlio,» afferma sicuro, «e noi non siamo esattamente una coppia fertile...» ironizza.

«Ascolta, lo so che...»

Keith lo ferma. «Le cose possono diventare complicate o imbarazzanti solo se noi permettiamo loro di diventarle, ok? Vuoi un figlio, lo capisco.» James è stato privato troppo presto della sua famiglia, e adesso è un uomo sposato con una carriera stabile, in un mondo finalmente un po' più in pace, e sente parlare spesso Lance e Allura di avere figli... è un desiderio che cova da chissà quanto.

«Sarà Acxa a crescere il bambino,» sottolinea James.

«Lo so, ma tu sarai il padre e non vuoi essere anonimo, vuoi fare parte della sua vita e sappiamo benissimo che Acxa te lo permetterà. Tu e tuo figlio sarete un unico pacchetto, e voglio che tu sappia che io _lo so_ , lo capisco. Avrai il mio sostegno.»

James lo abbraccia di slancio, lui lo ricambia sbuffando un sorriso contro la sua spalla.

«Dio,» mormora Keith, «sarà _davvero_ parecchio strano. Ma anche incredibilmente bello.»

 

 

Il primo tentativo di inseminazione artificiale non va a buon fine, e Acxa e James ne sono distrutti, ma il secondo va bene, e quasi quattordici mesi dopo quella conversazione sul letto, James è in piedi in una stanza d'ospedale che sorride tenendo fra le braccia suo figlio.

Quel bambino è bellissimo e perfetto, ha la carnagione dello stesso colore di quella di James e i suoi stessi occhi, mentre le orecchie e il taglio del viso sono quelli di Acxa. Ha i capelli castani in cima alla testa e blu sulla nuca.

Acxa è esausta ma sorridente, è seduta sul letto con un cuscino dietro la schiena e Krolia la sta aiutando a raccogliersi i capelli per legarli.

Allura è al settimo mese di gravidanza e fatica a muoversi, però ha mandato Lance a consegnare il suo regalo: è un elmo tradizionale galra, come quelli che i guerrieri indossavano quando Daibazaal prosperava ancora sotto un Zarkon lucido e innamorato di Honerva. Allura ha pensato che Acxa avrebbe apprezzato qualcosa di tradizionale per commemorare la nascita, e Acxa in effetti sembra avere gradito. Del resto, Acxa ha preso accordi con Kolivan per organizzare una sorta di battesimo galra, che suona perlopiù come una presentazione del piccolo alla comunità, e Keith è molto curioso di vederla, anche se ha visto sua madre diventare malinconica quando ne hanno parlato, forse perché lui non ha avuto alcuna cerimonia quando è nato. Ma non gliene fa affatto una colpa.

«Allora,» chiede Lance sorridendo, osservando James rimettere il bambino fra le braccia della madre, «alla fine che nome avete scelto per il piccoletto fra quelli che avevate in mente?»

Keith, seduto sul letto accanto ad Acxa, inarca un sopracciglio. «Avete già scelto un nome?» E ne hanno già parlato alle sue spalle, a quanto sembra.

Lance incrocia le braccia al petto e lo fissa per nulla impressionato. «No, aspetteranno che lui sia pronto a dire come vuole essere chiamato.»

James, alle spalle di Keith, si lascia sfuggire una risata divertita, Krolia scuote la testa sorridendo con affetto.

Acxa osserva il bambino lasciando che le stringa un dito nel pugnetto. «Henry.»

«Henry?!» si sorprende Keith.

Lei annuisce continuando a fissare il figlio. «È breve, semplice, comune sulla Terra. Lance mi ha detto che così gli altri bambini non lo prenderanno in giro.» Lance annuisce fiero del suo suggerimento. «Pidge ha aggiunto che sulla Terra c'è un eroe di fantasia con un nome simile. E ha due consonanti diverse una dopo l'altra, proprio come nel mio nome. Mi piace.»

James scoppia in una fragorosa risata divertita. «Sapevo che avresti fatto una faccia simile!»

Keith si aspettava un nome altisonante da guerriero galra, ma tace, perché ha l'impressione che altrimenti Lance e James potrebbero prenderlo in giro per l'eternità.

«Henry Keith Griffin,» dice Acxa accarezzando la testolina del piccolo.

Lance sgrana gli occhi. «Aspettate! L'avete chiamato Henry Keith?! Ma suona simile a Hello Kitty!» esclama basito.

Acxa lo guarda confusa. «Chi è Hello Kitty?»

Keith capisce subito che quella giornata non finirà _mai_.

 

 

Alfor Takashi McClain ha gli occhioni e le orecchie della mamma e la carnagione e i capelli lisci di papà, anche se bianchi. I suoi marchi alteani sotto gli occhi sono lilla.

«Awww, guardate quant'è carino il mio Alfie!» sorride Lance, dondolando in braccio il proprio figlio. Sono nel corridoio dell'ospedale appena fuori dalla stanza di Allura, aspettano che finiscano di visitarla. «Speriamo che in futuro non prenda il temperamento del suo padrino.»

Keith gli rivolge un'occhiata annoiata. «Sei ancora in tempo per cambiare idea, sai?»

Lance schiocca la lingua e riprende a sorridere. «Nah! Allura teneva al nome di Shiro, ma io in cambio ho scelto il padrino. Sentiti onorato!»

«Sto sprizzando gioia da tutti i pori.»

«Ehi, Pidge!» esclama Lance, entusiasta. «Tu non hai ancora preso in braccio il mio piccino, lo vuoi? Guarda quant'è carino!»

«Spiacente, sono allergica ai bambini.»

«Questo è impossibile!» Lance suona oltraggiato. «Usi sempre la scusa dell'allergia! Hai detto di non volere Kosmo su Green perché sei allergica ai cani, e poi abbiamo scoperto che sulla Terra avevi un cane!»

«Non farmi suonare come una persona orribile.»

«Hai appena detto che sei allergica ai bambini. _I bambini_! La prossima volta a cosa sarai allergica, ai gattini?»

Keith sospira stanco e toglie Alfie dalle braccia di Lance, lasciandolo continuare a battibeccare animatamente con Pidge.

Alfie è tranquillo e ignaro fra le sue braccia. Crescerà dolce e fragile, ma Keith sarà lì a proteggerlo e a essere il suo confidente.

 

 

Keith finisce di abbottonarsi la giacca con i gradi di capitano sulle spalle guardando il suo riflesso sullo specchio interno dell'armadio.

Non sa davvero se se lo merita, non sa se davvero ha salvato tutte le vita che è stato possibile salvare, o se ha salvato quelle che i suoi errori nonostante tutto gli hanno permesso di salvare.

Si è di nuovo tagliato i capelli. Sembra più vecchio. Sembra davvero un veterano.

Chiude l'anta e nota James. Lo sta osservando stando appoggiato di fianco allo stipite della porta della camera da letto. È scalzo, i boxer che indossa sono suoi e la maglia di Keith, ha un bicchiere di succo di frutta in mano e un ghigno sul volto.

«Hai idea di quanto mi piaccia dirti “Sissignore” davanti a tutti?» gli dice James. «Specie se la sera prima sei stato inginocchio ai miei piedi...»

Keith ostenta indifferenza e gli ruba il bicchiere dalla mano. _Albicocca_ , prevedibile. «Non dovresti andare a prepararti anche tu?»

James non smette di sorridere, si avvicina a parlargli all'orecchio. «Stasera quando torni a casa non toglierti subito la divisa. Voglio scoparti così.»

Lui inarca un sopracciglio. «Chi l'ha detto che sarò io a essere scopato?»

James sembra ancora più soddisfatto. Keith vorrebbe spingerlo sul letto e scoparlo lì e ora.

E invece va a visitare per la prima volta l'interno dell'Uranus.

La guerra è brutta, ma la lotta è parte dei galra e quindi anche parte di lui, e gli piace. Non sa quante volte a bordo di Black ha urlato di fare fuoco, non sa quante altre volte in futuro lo urlerà a bordo dell'Uranus, ma per quanto sia poco carino da dire, il brivido della caccia e della lotta gli piacciono. Per questo è orgoglioso dell'Uranus. Non del suo nuovo grado, ma della sua nave sì.

Sam Holt lo guarda comprensivo, ma anche poco segretamente fiero di vedere che il suo lavoro gli piace. «Capitano Kogane, il ponte di comando dell'Uranus è suo.»

Keith ghigna: lo aspettava da una vita.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il mio cellulare crede di poter fare lo spiritoso con me cancellando parti di storia man mano che io la correggo e aggiusto, ma io ora lo frego in curva e posto quello che finora ho aggiustato, ah! Solo che temo sia più incasinato del solito, maledetta me e la mia voglia di scrivere questa storia al presente: sbaglio i verbi e manco me ne accorgo in tempo. Ma un giorno tornerò a scrivere al passato e, soprattutto, riavrò il mio amato computer!  
> Dopo questo manca solo l'ultimo capitolo! (Su Facebook mi trovate come Rosalie Hawks!)

Gli anni passano velocemente, o forse sono i bambini a crescere troppo in fretta, Keith non sa dirlo.

Ha perso il conto di quante volte ha sentito Lance lamentarsi del fatto che lui sia lo zio preferito di Henry e Alfie. Keith ama quei due bambini, a volte vorrebbe che non crescessero mai, per preservare per sempre la loro innocenza.

Henry adesso ha sei anni, e Keith lo chiama scimmietta per la sua abitudine di lanciarsi addosso a lui arrampicandosi fino alle sue spalle.

Come prevedibile, Acxa e James si sono rivelati due genitori affettuosi ma autoritari, che tengono molto al fatto che Henry sia disciplinato e rispettoso delle regole e degli altri adulti.

Henry di conseguenza, esuberante e curioso com'è, si rivolge sempre a Keith, specie quando viene rimproverato. E Keith non sa dirgli di no. Henry è incredibilmente galra e umano insieme, tutto ciò che forse Keith sarebbe stato senza la guerra e se fosse cresciuto con entrambi i genitori, quindi è inutile anche solo pensare che Keith sia in grado di dirgli di no. James e Acxa lo sanno e perlopiù si limitano a essere esasperati, invece che diminuire il tempo che Henry e lui passano insieme.

Acxa è cresciuta sotto un regime militare assoluto e come Keith ha la lotta nel sangue, non è quindi una sorpresa se alcuni suoi metodi educativi possono sembrare all'occhio umano troppo duri o drastici, ma in linea di massima lei e James riescono sempre a trovare un accordo, o quantomeno un terreno comune, quando devono prendere una decisione che riguarda l'educazione del figlioletto.

Acxa desiderava che i Blades istruissero Henry fin da piccolo alle arti del combattimento galra, per metterlo in contatto con le sue radici. James si è detto d'accordo, perché viste le condizioni del mondo in cui vivono ha pensato che tutto sommato sia un bene che Henry sappia difendersi e sviluppi una certa indipendenza, ma a patto che pratichi anche sport terrestri, per svilupparare un senso della competizione sano e giocoso. Henry non deve crescere come un guerriero, ma come un combattente.

Poi Keith è intervenuto e ha aggiunto che forse era meglio fare praticare a Henry uno sport di squadra, per non farlo diventare un lupo solitario come lui.

Alcuni dicono che fanno praticare troppo sport a Henry, ma è evidente che non hanno idea di quanto sia iperattivo, instancabile e avido di cose nuove quel bambino. Francamente, Acxa è contenta se alla fine della giornata lavorativa Henry finalmente si addormenta stremato smettendo di correre di qua e di là ponendo domande.

Alfie, invece, è tutt'altra storia.

A volte Lance, con un sorriso affettuoso ma un velo di preoccupazione, scherza dicendo che ha assimilato fin troppo il temperamento del padrino.

Alfie non è timido, ma è molto introverso, sa esprimersi bene, ma passa gran parte del suo tempo per conto suo e in silenzio, disegnando mentre con la mente si rifugia in un mondo tutto suo. Odia qualsiasi calzatura e sta sviluppando una strana affinità con il tiro con l'arco.

Keith capisce la preoccupazione di Lance, anche perché le cose fra lui e Allura purtroppo non vanno bene.

Lance proviene da una famiglia numerosa che ama infinitamente, quindi era prevedibile che lui desiderasse più figli.

Allura a quanto pare non aveva riflettuto su questo prima di sposarsi, e Lance lo aveva invece dato per scontato.

Allura non vuole altri figli, non se la sente di dividere ulteriormente le proprie energie per crescere un altro bambino quando è già impegnata a progettare i modi per fare prosperare di nuovo la civiltà alteana. Lance lo capisce e lo accetta, non le chiederebbe mai di rinunciare ai suoi progetti, ma ha confessato a Keith che in effetti gli fa male avere dovuto rinunciare a diventare di nuovo padre.

Gli alteani come i galra sono abituati a istruire i figli nell'arte del combattimento fin dalla più tenera età, ma dove Acxa cerca un compromesso con James, Allura invece preme e non ascolta i suggerimenti di Lance.

«Forse è perché, a differenza della civiltà galra, quella alteana è stata già spazzata via una volta, quindi lei ci tiene a mantenere le tradizioni e tramandarle,» prova a scusarla Lance, una sera che lui e Keith sono da soli con i loro Leoni in cima a una scogliera. «Forse è anche perché è una principessa, quindi si sente ancora di più in dovere di crescere Alfie come un alteano perfetto.»

Keith però può sentire nella voce di Lance una debola accusa: e la parte terrestre di Alfie? Perché Alfie non può essere educato anche come un terrestre come suo padre?

La verità pian piano si fa sempre più evidente: Lance e Allura sono troppo diversi, e ora che Allura è completamente assorta dalla sua missione di fare risorgere Altea, e Lance ha la Perses e finalmente si sente a suo agio nei suoi panni di braccio destro di Voltron e comandante di una nave, non hanno più un terreno comune. Nemmeno Alfie.

E la gente ha altissime aspettative su di Alfie, si aspetterebbe quasi un bambino prodigio, visto che è figlio di un Paladino e di una principessa alteana capace di usare un'antica alchimia. Alfie sarà pure ancora un bambino, ma Keith sa bene che le percepisce benissimo queste aspettative, e non gli fanno bene.

Keith sa che esiste un futuro in cui Lance non avrà più una fede al dito, ma non può dirlo. Tace e si limita a essere supportivo le volte in cui Lance viene a passare la notte da lui e James, e quando sul divano crolla in un pianto nervoso.

Keith odia davvero avere visto il futuro.

 

 

«Allura mi ha chiesto il divorzio,» esordisce Lance, un pomeriggio in cui si siede di fronte la scrivania di Keith, stravaccandosi e slacciandosi i primi bottoni della giacca della divisa. È esausto e ha gli occhi lucidi, tiene la testa inclinata all'indietro. «Non posso dire di esserne sorpreso, ma non ero comunque pronto.»

«Mi dispiace,» è l'unica cosa che riesce a dire. «Alfie?»

Lance sorride amaro continuando a fissare il soffitto. «Ha detto che l'aveva capito. Mio figlio ha sette anni e aveva già capito che le cose fra me e Allura andavano male. Io ho impiegato una vita a capire che non potevano andare che male,» si passa stancamente una mano sulla faccia. «Tu e James?»

Si iniziano a vedere le prime crepe nel loro rapporto, e Keith le detesta.

Detesta come entrambi alle volte siano troppo stanchi per parlarsi la sera, perché troppo impegnati con l'Uranus e l'addestramento della nuova generazione di piloti degli MFE. Le sere in cui non si parlano continuano ad accumularsi, stanno perdendo l'abitudine a comunicare, non va bene. A volte Keith si sveglia nel cuore della notte e scopre che i loro corpi non sono in contatto, che James dorme rivolgendogli le spalle, e gli fa male.

«Non lo so,» risponde onesto. «Non riesco a capire bene come va.»

Lance lo fissa serio. «Qualsiasi cosa voi due state facendo al vostro matrimonio, smettetela di farla. Non fatevi questo, amico, non fatelo.»

Keith deglutisce a fatica e annuisce.

 

 

All'inizio Alfie doveva restare a vivere con la mamma.

Lance e Allura su questa decisione hanno litigato molto di più di quando erano ancora sposati.

Allura voleva tenere Alfie con sé, crescendolo nella colonia alteana sulla Terra, perché è l'ultimo erede della casa reale alteana ed era quindi giusto che fosse così.

Lance invece voleva porre un freno all'eduzione alteana di Alfie. Ha detto ad Allura che non ne voleva sapere più un cazzo delle tradizioni alteane e che Alfie doveva crescere come un bambino normale.

Allura gli ha detto che Alfie non sarebbe mai stato normale, perché ha in sé l'alchimia alteana.

Lance le ha detto che lei e l'alchimia alteana potevano andarsene a 'fanculo, ed è andato via sbattendo la porta.

Alfie è rimasto con sua madre per trentotto giorni, e nell'arco di questo periodo è scappato dalla colonia sei volte.

L'hanno sempre ritrovato in riva all'oceano, con i piedi scalzi sporchi di sabbia, l'arco e un cumulo di conchiglie accanto a sé, e impegnato a disegnare.

L'ultima volta è stato Keith a trovarlo. Si è seduto accanto a lui e gli ha chiesto cosa stesse disegnando. Gli ha risposto che era Altea, o almeno per come se l'immaginava.

Alfie è come Keith quando era bambino.

Keith percepiva in sé qualcosa di estraneo a cui però sentiva di appartenere, ma non sapeva però cos'era, non sapeva darvi un nome, non sapeva nemmeno che gli alieni esistessero e che sua madre fosse una di loro. Sapeva però di essere diverso dagli altri e quindi si estraneava. Ma alla fine di tutto, però, Keith non ha mai voluto essere galra o terrestre, ha sempre voluto essere solo Keith.

Alfie appartiene a un'Altea che non c'è più, ne conosce solo i fasti che gli racconta Coran, e anche se sua madre ce la sta mettendo tutta a fare prosperare la colonia sulla Terra, Alfie non vedrà mai le radici a cui sente di appartenere. Sa però di essere diverso dagli altri e quindi si estranea. E comunque alla fine di tutto non vuole essere alteano o terrestre, vuole essere solo Alfie.

Keith quando lo guarda sente il cuore stringersi in petto. Gli vuole un universo di bene.

È stato quando quel giorno Keith ha riportato Alfie a casa che Allura si è arresa a farlo andare dal padre.

Fuori dalla colonia Alfie vivrà con meno pressioni addosso. Non è una decisione facile. Allura piange. Lance piange. Non si chiedono scusa a vicenda, ma da come si guardano attraverso le lacrime si intravede almeno un po' di reciproca comprensione.

È già qualcosa.

 

 

Keith sta andando all'ufficio di Shiro a consegnargli un rapporto, quando sente la voce di Lance provenire proprio da lì.

Nota che la porta è socchiusa, si ferma a origliare.

«Quindi dovrei pensare che è una semplice coincidenza il fatto che James sia stato chiamato a trasferirsi dall'Uranus all'Atlas?» sta dicendo Lance, sarcastico.

«Lance, non capisco davvero a cosa ti stai riferendo. James è il leader della squadra degli MFE, sta addestrando le nuove leve e l'Atlas si sta attrezzando per diventare una nave-scuola e...»

«Cazzate! Hai visto un'occasione e l'hai colta! Sei sempre stato disposto a tutto quando si tratta di Keith!»

«Lance...»

«Senti, tu e Keith siete entrambi miei amici, ma lui è il mio _migliore_ amico, e se pensi che starò a guardare mentre il suo matrimonio va a pezzi, ti sbagli di grosso! Giusto per essere chiari: se le cose andranno male, non starò dalla tua parte.»

Keith sente Lance avvicinarsi alla porta, fa dei passi indietro e si nasconde nell'ombra.

Rimane in silenzio a guardare la schiena di Lance allontanarsi.

Poco dopo sente provenire dall’ufficio di Shiro lo schianto di un oggetto fragile lanciato contro un muro.

Indietreggia e decide di fare consegnare il rapporto a qualcun altro.

 

 

Prevedibilmente, con James sempre più impegnato sull'Atlas le cose non migliorano.

Troppe volte Keith pranza o cena da solo, troppe volte la stanchezza e lo stress portano lui e James a non lasciare un messaggio o a dimenticare di dire qualcosa. Troppe volte nascono incomprensioni e la frustrazione porta a dire quello che non si pensa davvero o a interpretare di proposito una battuta come una provocazione.

Le loro discussioni sono intense e violente, i loro litigi finiscono con brucianti notti di sesso che lasciano marchi sulla pelle e un vuoto nauseante dentro al petto.

Keith a volte torna a casa e vorrebbe non trovare James, perché sa che ci litigherà. Si chiede però anche come può sopravvivere sapendo che a casa non troverà più James.

È ingiusto come la vita li abbia portati a immergersi nei loro impegni così tanto da plasmarli in persone che non comunicano più e sono troppo diverse per stare ancora insieme.

Dopo l'ennesima notte passata sul letto a mordersi mentre l’uno affonda nell’altro con violenza, Keith si sveglia nudo alle prime luci dell'alba sentendo un movimento al suo fianco. Osserva James indossare una maglia e poi avvicinarsi alla finestra. L’uno sa che l'altro è sveglio, ma non si dicono una parola.

Keith guarda la luce del nuovo giorno illuminare l'uomo che ama e a cui vorrebbe dire “Non lasciarmi”. Guarda le cicatrici che James ha sulle braccia e ricorda come se l'è procurate, alle volte che l'ha guardato insanguinato e bendato steso su di un letto d'ospedale e ha pensato “Non lasciarmi”. Guarda la fede che James ha al dito e pensa a come la prima notte di nozze l'ha visto ridere e ha pensato “Non lasciarmi”.

Ricorda una delle loro ultime liti più violente e come guardando James abbia pensato “Per favore, lasciami in pace”.

Ama ancora James, ma non come una volta, e ciò lo sta logorando dentro.

James rompe il silenzio parlandogli a bassa voce e guardando fuori dalla finestra. «Non possiamo continuare così.»

Keith si tira su a sedere e deglutisce a stento. «James, ti prego...»

«L'unica possibilità che ho di non perderti è lasciarti,» la sua voce è incrinata.

«James...»

«Keith,» pronuncia il suo nome guardandolo negli occhi. Keith non ricorda più quand'è stata l'ultima volta che James l'ha chiamato per nome, o almeno chiamato _qualcosa_ – amore, amico, qualcosa di prezioso. «Abbiamo bisogno di una rottura pulita, perché se lasceremo che le cose continuino ancora così, finiremo col perderci. Non voglio perderti, Keith, non dopo tutto quello che abbiamo vissuto insieme. Non posso...» si ferma come se di colpo gli fosse mancato il respiro. «Mi dispiace. Perdonami.»

Keith si copre il viso con le mani e si sforza di respirare. Sta piangendo. Si chiede quando ciò smetterà di fargli male.

 

 

Keith è nel suo ufficio e sta firmando i documenti per il divorzio. Non ha voluto farlo a casa, per lui era impossibile riuscirci. Né lui né James voglio comunque quella casa, si trasferiranno altrove.

Keith vive in compagnia di altre persone da quando a diciotto anni per un caso fortuito un'astronave magica a forma di leone blu l'ha portato nello spazio, la prospettiva di vivere da solo in un appartamento lo frastorna, lo fa sentire gelido e un po' nauseato.

Scritta l'ultima vocale del suo cognome, fissa i documenti e si sofferma a vivere il contrasto fra quello che c'è fuori e dentro di lui. L'ufficio è in ordine e pulito, sulle mensole ci sono premi e medaglie al valore, sulla scrivania c'è una foto di Krolia, Acxa e Henry e un'altra con lui e James abbracciati che ridono.

Dentro di sé ha un inferno di voci urlarti.

Forse è colpa sua, non doveva trascinare James nella loro storia e infliggergli con consapevolezza quella fine e quel dolore.

Non è giusto. Si meritavano entrambi molto di più. Vorrebbe lanciare qualcosa contro il muro, distruggere tutto.

Guarda la foto di lui e James insieme. Odia il modo in cui lo ha amato da morire, perché ora quell'amore lo sta facendo dannare. Ha salvato l'universo ma non riesce a salvare il suo matrimonio.

Si era illuso che finalmente qualcosa nella sua vita fosse abbastanza.

Scaglia il portafoto contro il muro.

Poi si porta le mani tremanti sul viso e singhiozza isterico.

 

 

Qualche settimana dopo, Keith è nel suo ufficio a firmare stavolta una marea di documenti noiosi. Sta facendo tardi di proposito, ha cenato pure fuori. Non vuole tornare a casa.

Sente dei passi fuori dal corridoio, riconosce la camminata di Lance.

Lance bussa e come sua abitudine entra prima che Keith possa dire “Avanti”. È in divisa, lancia il cappello sulla cima di documenti di Keith e posa sulla scrivania un sacchetto di carta scura che nasconde una bottiglia di whiskey.

Si siede di fronte a Keith. «Beh,» sospira Lance, sarcastico, «credo che ormai sia il caso di trasformarci definitivamente nel tipo di veterani che bevono per dimenticare la guerra.»

Keith ci riflette sopra solo un secondo, poi stappa e beve. Passa la bottiglia a Lance, cercando di lottare contro il bruciore dell'alcol. «Ho sentito dire che hai dato un pugno a Shiro.»

Lance scrolla le spalle. «Qualcuno doveva pur farlo. D'altronde, una vera amicizia che dura più di dieci anni è quella che sopravvive anche a liti rabbiose e scazzottate.»

Keith lo fissa per nulla impressionato. «Ti preferivo quando avevi diciassette anni.»

«Lo so, mi preferivo anch'io. In tanti mi preferivano. Ero più gestibile. Credo che lo pensi anche la mia ex moglie,» aggiunge cinico, prima di trarre un grosso sorso dalla bottiglia.

«Smettila di parlare così della tua ex,» gli dice paziente.

«E perché mai, non siamo forse qui a fare il Club dei Divorziati?»

Keith, suo malgrado, sorride.

Lance sospira di nuovo e allunga le gambe di lato per poggiare i piedi sulla scrivania. «Quando avevo diciassette anni sognavo di diventare il miglior pilota del mondo e un eroe, sognavo parate pronte ad accogliere il mio trionfale ritorno dalla guerra e una moglie bellissima e adorante. Ora sto per avvicinarmi alla parte sbagliata dei trent'anni, quella in cui cominci a vedere i quaranta sorridere sornioni dicendoti quanto stai diventando vecchio, sono divorziato, a ogni cambio climatico ho vecchie ferite di guerra che mi fanno male, in battaglia chiamo tutti i miei nemici bastardi e figli di puttana a prescindere e _bevo_ ,» sottolinea indicando con un cenno della testa la bottiglia di wiskey. «Il mio unico orgoglio è mio figlio.»

«Potevamo diventare delle persone ancora più amare e aride, Lance,» gli dice ironico ma con affetto. «Hai presente quelli che dicono “Meglio vedovi che divorziati”?»

«Figli di puttana,» commenta Lance monocorde.

«Ecco.»

Lance alza lo sguardo al soffitto e diventa più serio. «Solo... non cedere subito a Shiro, Keith, non correre subito da lui. Non fare questo a James, non se lo merita.»

Keith non replica subito, non perché non sa cosa dire, ma perché preso un po' in contropiede. «Non correrò subito da Shiro.»

Lance annuisce comprensivo. «Perché sei una persona migliore di quando avevi diciotto anni, hai imparato ad amare più te stesso che Shiro.»

«E non cederò subito a lui,» aggiunge Keith. «Ho imparato anche a dirgli di no, sai?» Ricorda quando gli ha detto che non avrebbe chiuso la porta, che non gli avrebbe permesso di farlo diventare un sostituto di Adam.

«Lo so, ma esattamente quando è successo che comunque alla fine non hai ceduto lo stesso a lui?»

_Mai._

«Prova solo a non ferire James,» rimarca Lance quieto, «solo questo.»

 

 

Keith è a una noiosa festa di beneficenza, si stanno raccogliendo fondi per gli orfani di guerra.

L'unico motivo per cui è lì è perché Pidge gli ha fatto notare che lui in questi casi è la loro arma migliore, perché sa come convincere i ricconi a sganciare soldi con la sola imposizione dello sguardo, e visto che si tratta di orfani Keith non ha potuto dire di no.

Allura si destreggia fra i diplomatici irradiando la stessa energia di un'imperatrice, ma Keith sa che una volta girato l'angolo della sala si toglierà le scarpe dai tacchi alti, borbottando imprecazioni in alteano che fino a qualche anno fa pronunciava solo Coran. Il passare degli anni ha cambiato anche il suo vocabolario, non solo quello di Lance. E il pubblico trova magnifico vederla in abiti regali alteani, quindi lei dà loro in pasto quello, ma tutta la Garrison sa che lei preferisce la sua tenuta da combattimento.

Al suo fianco, quieto come al solito, c'è Alfie nella sua divisa da cadetto. Ha solo dodici anni, ma la Garrison ha un elevato numero di ufficiali sposati fra di loro e con figli, e per praticità si è deciso di aprire una piccola scuola privata collegata alla struttura. Alfie la frequenta, dato che Lance nei fatti vive alla Garrison e Allura si è detta d'accordo, ma anche se non si è mai dimostrato contrario a questa scelta, non ne è neanche mai sembrato entusiasta.

Alfie è minuto, considerando l'altezza di Allura e quella sfoggiata dalla famiglia McClain, ma Coran dice che in questo somiglia al ramo materno di Allura. Alfie tiene i capelli bianchi corti, a esclusione di una ciocca lunga sopra l’orecchio sinistro, che intreccia sempre a fili e nastri color pastello e a cui sembra tenere molto: è l'unica traccia di vanità che ha ereditato dal padre, perché per il resto Keith dubita che vedrà mai Alfie con un asciugamano a turbante in testa e una maschera di bellezza sul viso.

A confronto, Henry, è tutto un altro tipo di ragazzino.

Qualche anno fa Henry ha cominciato ad avere dei lievi problemi alla vista e ha iniziato a portare degli occhiali, che ha voluto di una montatura color viola galra.

Per i Blades non è stato un gran problema vedere Henry con gli occhiali, anche perché in fondo è il loro “cucciolo”, ma la miopia è un'imperfezione umana di cui i galra non soffrono, quindi per i galra che credono ancora nella purezza della razza è una dimostrazione di come gli ibridi non dovrebbero esistere. Allura ha sempre parecchi problemi a trattare diplomaticamente con galra del genere, più che altro perché se da più giovane si sarebbe limitata a replicare loro a tono, ora deve trattenersi dall'urlare lanciando loro addosso delle costose scarpe col tacco terrestri.

Allura non sopporta i tacchi, ma ha scoperto un incredibile amore tardivo per le calzature umane di classe, specie se di vernice luccicante. E più passano gli anni meno diventa paziente, e meno diventa paziente più aumenta la sua cocciutaggine. Hunk dice che gli ricorda sua nonna, che più invecchia più si incaponisce su certi dettagli e a fare tutto da sola. Fortunatamente non ha mai espresso questa sua opinione in presenza di Allura.

Henry però è fortunato, perché se fosse stato cresciuto da Keith avrebbe assorbito il suo rancore e la voglia di reagire con i pugni a certe provocazioni, invece è stato cresciuto da Acxa che fin da bambina ha sopportato commenti simili in quanto ibrida. Henry sa che la gente è cattiva, ma non smette mai di sorridere e di credere nel proprio valore.

Anche se a volte ci crede fin troppo. Henry è un raggio di sole che sa troppo bene di essere il migliore, quindi procede sempre sistematicamente ad _acciecare_ tutti con il suo splendore, ma con gentilezza. Sue frasi tipiche non appena conosce qualcuno sono: «Sai che la mia mamma ha steso Lotor sorprendendolo alle spalle? È stato fantastico!» «Sai che mio padre pilota un MFE e una volta ha assaltato con successo un cannone zaiforge? È stato fantastico!» «Sai che mio zio Keith pilota il Black Lion e una volta l'ha usato per sfondare una nave galra? È stato fantastico!» «Sai che mio zio Shiro è morto e poi risorto? È stato fantastico!»

Henry è anche fissato col fatto che lui e Alfie diventeranno migliori amici e un giorno voleranno sugli MFE insieme. Keith crede che Alfie abbia avuto le idee chiare su Henry fin dal giorno in cui, quando erano piccolissimi, Henry chi ha chiesto entusiasta se potevano giocare insieme con le costruzioni e lui inespressivo e quieto gli ha risposto “No, grazie”, tornando a sistemare i propri mattoncini come se nulla fosse.

Keith torna a osservare gli invitati alla festa prendendo al volo un bicchiere di champagne dal vassoio di un cameriere.

Dopo qualche sorso, nota Lance e Acxa rientrare in sala da una delle due uscite, stanno chiacchierando emanando la tipica aura di cameratismo che circonda i piccoli gruppi di persone che combattono insieme da anni. Lance indossa la sua divisa alla perfezione, ma non ha i capelli all'indietro come sempre nelle occasioni eleganti. Prima li aveva.

Quindi hanno scopato.

Lance e Acxa sono davvero, _davvero_ bravi a nascondere quello che fanno, ma ultimamente si lasciano sfuggire qualche dettaglio.

È iniziata circa un anno fa, ma Keith non sa di preciso quando, perché Acxa è una signora e Lance un gentleman quindi non è che parliano di queste cose, e per entrambi le prime volte non era assolutamente nulla di serio, quindi Lance l'ha detto a Keith solo quando hanno deciso di continuare a farlo.

Acxa è una madre single con un passato ingombrante e uno spirito pesante, e ora che suo figlio è un po' più indipendente, ogni tanto vuole divertirsi un po'.

Lance è un uomo divorziato con un figlio a carico, con un passato pieno di sogni infranti e uno spirito tappezzato di cicatrici, e ora che suo figlio è un po' più indipendente, ogni tanto vuole divertirsi un po'.

Il sesso è divertente.

Specie nell'ufficio di Lance. Non lo fanno mai a casa di uno o dell'altra, Lance ha detto a Keith che lo evitano in maniera tacita, non tanto per paura di essere scoperti dai figli, ma perché poi diventerebbe qualcosa di troppo _personale_. Vogliono dell'intimità e del calore umano e vogliono affondarci le unghie dentro, ma non vogliono che siano di _quel_ tipo.

È da quando è iniziata, però, che Lance beve di meno. Non è mai stato un alcolizzato, ma ne abusava abbastanza, ora non più.

Keith li conosce entrambi abbastanza da sapere che potrà finire in soli due modi: o perché entrambi troveranno qualcos'altro in cui immergersi e quindi pian piano smetteranno di farlo, o perché ci finiranno dentro fin troppo.

Dei passi veloci alle sue spalle lo staccano dalle sue riflessioni e lo riportano alla realtà. Keith fa a malapena in tempo a posare il bicchiere svuotato su un vassoio.

«Zio Keith!» Henry gli salta addosso da dietro allacciando le braccia intorno al suo collo e le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi. Gli preme anche l'angolo degli occhiali sulla tempia, fa male, ma Keith si limita a sbuffare.

«Henry, non puoi continuare a saltarmi addosso così, hai dodici anni, sei pesante.»

«Ma mi chiami ancora scimmietta, quindi penso di essere autorizzato a saltarti ancora addosso!» Keith non può vederlo, ma è sicuro che stia sorridendo sfacciato. «Hai visto Alfie? Sapevo che ci sarebbe stato ma non lo trovo! Devo chiedergli perché non è venuto alla mia partita di pallavolo. Era la mia prima da capitano!»

«No, non l'ho ancora visto,» mente Keith, per preservare la tranquillità del povero ragazzino.

Henry sbuffa, poi cambia repentinamente umore. «Sai che ho battuto di nuovo il mio record al simulatore di volo? Certo, Alfie dopo mi ha battuto ancora una volta, ma sono migliorato di nuovo! Diventerò il miglior pilota del mondo! Papà non si accorgerà nemmeno che gli sto sfilando l'MFE da sotto i piedi!»

Keith sogghigna. «Sicuro.»

«Alfie però dovrà dirmi i suoi segreti, dovrà dirmi come si allena per battermi sempre!» Non suona però per niente piccato nel dirlo, anzi. È _entusiasta_. «Perché lui ancora non lo sa, ma io e lui diventeremo partner di volo!»

«Henry, non penso che Alfie non lo sappia: lo ripeti sempre.»

«Ma lui finge di non sentirmi, quindi mi tocca dirglielo di nuovo! Uh, penso di averlo appena visto! ALFIE!» grida, spaccando i timpani di Keith.

Keith vede Alfie irrigidire le spalle e provare miseramente a nascondersi dietro sua madre.

«Alfie!» urla di nuovo Henry, scendendo da Keith e correndo verso il ragazzino, che comincia a incamminarsi con poca discrezione verso l'uscita dalla sala. «Ehi, Alfie, aspetta! Devi dirmi perché non sei venuto alla mia partita!»

Keith sorride con affetto scuotendo la testa.  
«I bambini crescono troppo in fretta, vero?» lo sorprende la voce di Shiro alle spalle.

Si volta e lo vede offrirgli un bicchiere di champagne. Lo accetta, sa che se deve sostenere una conversazione nostalgica con Shiro ne avrà bisogno. «Già,» mormora, prima di fare un grosso sorso. Shiro porta i suoi quarant'anni come porta la sua divisa: magnificamente.

Una volta finito l'assedio dei galra e con il ritmo della guerra più lento, Allura e Sam hanno progettato una protesi più comoda per Shiro, una più leggera, meno ingombrante e dall'aspetto più umano da usare nella vita di tutti i giorni. Shiro di solito la porta solo quando è in abiti civili, ma stasera ha fatto un’eccezione. Pidge deve avergli detto che le vecchie signore ricche di solito sono più disposte e sganciare soldi, se possono sbavargli addosso attaccandosi al suo braccio invece che afferrare il vuoto al posto del gomito.

«Ti manca avere dei figli?» chiede Keith discorsivo. Sa che prima della missione su Kerberos Shiro era il ritratto del futuro padre di famiglia. Lui e Adam un giorno avrebbero comprato una casa con un recinto bianco, adottato tre bambini e preso un cane di taglia grossa iper affettuoso. Sicuro.

«A volte,» ammette Shiro. «A te?»

«Mi accontento di essere lo zio preferito,» ed è sincero.

Shiro sorride. Poi la sua espressione si fa appena più seria e calda. «Ti trovo bene.»

Keith sa dannatamente bene che la divisa gli dona e gli fa acquistare fascino, James l'ha reso più che cosciente di ciò, grazie.

«Anch'io ti trovo bene,» ostenta nonchalance. A volte gli fa male più del dovuto che sia così palese che Shiro non abbia mai smesso di desiderarlo.

«A essere sinceri,» aggiunge Shiro, diventando un po' più professionale, «ti stavo cercando per parlarti di una cosa in maniera ufficiosa e poco formale.»

Keith inarca un sopracciglio. «Che succede?»

«Sto pensando di ritirarmi.»

Keith lo fissa non trovando le parole giuste da dirgli.

Shiro sorride della sua faccia sorpresa e sconvolta. «Ovviamente non mi ritirerò a vita civile, non ne sarei mai capace,» ammette, «ma mi ritererò dall'Atlas e da qualsiasi attività mi porti sul campo di battaglia.»

«Ma tu sei il _cervello_ dell'Atlas!» È il cristallo nella sua protesi a farlo sincronizzare con l'altro cristallo principale della nave.

«Lo sappiamo, quindi è già da un po' che stiamo cercando una soluzione...»

«Ma perché proprio ora, non sei ancora così vecchio.»

«No, ma se ci aggiungi il mio tempo da gladiatore nell'arena dell'Impero Galra, l'essere stato clonato, il periodo passato nel vuoto infinito della coscienza di Black e l'essere morto e risorto, credo che la somma sia un bel po' consistente,» scherza amaro. «La mia mente e il mio corpo non hanno vissuto esattamente il mio numero di anni, me ne sento almeno dieci di più addosso. Sta diventando sempre più difficile per me avere la prontezza di riflessi che ci si aspetta da un capitano della mia età. L'Atlas è la nostra ammiraglia, non posso farla restare nelle mani di chi potrebbe spezzarla per un errore di stanchezza.»

«Shiro...» mormora dispiaciuto Keith.

«Non ho più vent'anni,» aggiunge Shiro, «non ho più quell'incoscienza e speranza che mi portava a pensare che, anche se non stavo bene, sarei stato perfettamente in grado di guidare una missione su Kerberos. All'epoca pensavo solo che Kerberos fosse il mio sogno, non ho pensato che fosse anche il sogno di molti altri. I miei test erano buoni e puliti, sì, ma ero malato, Keith, e se mi fosse successo qualcosa nello spazio, Sam e Matt non avrebbero potuto aiutarmi e avrei potuto perderli. Kerberos era anche il sogno di chi ha progettato la missione, di chi ha investito in essa sogni, speranze, volontà, energie, denaro... è stato un rischio mettere la missione in mano a un pilota malato. Non lo farò di nuovo, non lascerò l'Atlas nelle mani di un uomo che non ce la fa più.»

Segue un silenzio in cui Keith si sente completamente spiazzato. Poi finalmente Keith parla. «Sono felice però che tu sia andato su Kerberos. Non per quello che poi ti hanno fatto i galra, ma per...»

«Lo so.»

«Black ha creduto in te. Stava aspettando te. Non può essere un caso,» gli ricorda Keith, perché è importante che Shiro sappia quanto abbia contato averlo fra i Paladini nonostante la sofferenza che ha preceduto ciò.

«E l'Atlas si è alzata in volo solo sotto il mio comando. Ma proprio come Black alla fine è passata a te, l'Atlas passerà sotto il comando di qualcun altro.»

Keith si passa una mano sulla faccia e trae un respiro profondo, cercando di mettere ordine fra la miriade di preoccupazioni e pensieri che gli passano per la testa. «Avete già un nome per il tuo successore?»

Shiro distoglie lo sguardo dal suo, mostrando un velo di imbarazzo.

Keith intuisce. «È per questo che qualche anno fa l'avete voluto indietro sull'Atlas?» chiede.

«No, all'epoca ancora non pensavo al ritiro.»

«Ah.» Keith vorrebbe aggiungere: “Quindi allora l'hai fatto solo perché sapevi che fra me e lui andava male e hai pensato bene di trovare il modo per mandare tutto definitivamente a puttane. Ok.” «James lo sa?»

«Glielo abbiamo solo accennato, non sa che è definitivo.»

«Ne sarà soddisfatto. Vi renderà fieri.»

«Lo so.»

Allura si avvicina a loro per presentare Shiro a un diplomatico, Keith ne approfitta per defilarsi. Prima che possa scattare e dare un pugno a Shiro.

 

 

Per Keith il sesso è anche una questione di fiducia, quindi non l'ha mai fatto con qualcuno che non fosse James. Questo non vuol dire che non ne abbia bisogno.

Per James vale la stessa cosa.

Nessuno dei due ha avuto dei flirt dopo la loro separazione, forse perchè la loro storia li ha consumati dall'interno. Quindi, quando uno dei due sente di necessitare di un sana scopata, chiama l'altro.

Keith trova infinitamente soddisfacente vedere e sentire sotto le proprie mani come il corpo di James riconosca ancora il suo tocco, e come il suo corpo si arrenda ancora fiducioso alle mani e alla bocca di James. Lo fa stare bene e gli regala quell'intimità calda e avvolgente di cui non può più fare a meno.

Sul braccio destro di James ci sono delle bruciature dovute a delle prove fatte con un cristallo, per riuscire a farlo comunicare con il cristallo principale dell'Atlas. Keith le bacia tutte, prima con affetto, poi con lascivia.

Stavolta è stato James a chiamarlo per farlo. È esausto e con i nervi a pezzi. Keith è più che felice di prendersi cura di lui.

James l'osserva sedersi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, stringe le mani sui suoi fianchi. «Se riuscirò davvero a diventare il capitano... ti prego, non pensare mai a me come a un suo sostituto.»

Keith si abbassa e si muove per accoglierlo dentro di sé. «Non l'ho mai fatto.»

Si baciano con irruenza infilando l'uno le dita fra i capelli dell'altro, e per una lunga mezz'ora il mondo si apre e chiude lì.

 

 

Keith e Lance sono negli spogliatoi della Garrison, freschi di doccia e lontani da orecchie indiscrete.

«Devo dirti una cosa,» esordisce Lance, allacciandosi le scarpe stando seduto su una panca. «L'ho già detta ad Acxa e James, quindi ora manchi solo tu.»

«Henry,» intuisce Keith.

Lance annuisce, poi esita appena. «Red sta legando con lui.»

Keith chiude con violenza l'anta dell'armadietto metallico. «Cosa?!»

È irrazionale, ma la prima cosa che gli è venuta in mente non è stato il fatto che Henry, che è ancora nei fatti un bambino e per lui è come un figlio, non possa legare con Red e andare in guerra. No, la prima cosa che gli è venuta in mente è che non possono strappargli Lance, non dopo tutti questi anni. Sono sopravvissuti quando Shiro è scomparso, ce l'hanno fatta quando _lui_ è andato via unendosi ai Blades, ma dopo tutti questi anni non ce la potrebbero mai fare se uno di loro andasse via. A solo pensarci Keith prova delle vertigini, sente l'aria mancargli e la vista appannarsi.

Lance sembra intuire la sua preoccupazione. «Ehi, guarda che sto bene,» lo tranquillizza alzandosi e stringendo una mano sulla sua spalla, «Red non sta pensando di sostituirmi. Riprendi pure un po' di colore,» scherza con leggerezza.

Keith si passa stancamente una mano sulla faccia. «Cos'è successo di preciso?»

«Red era ferma dietro la base, vicino ai garage dove lavorano i nostri meccanici, perché stavo cercando un pezzo di ricambio per la hoverbike di Acxa per poi portare Red sulla Persus. Henry come al suo solito deve essere sgattaiolato fuori dalla scuola durante l'intervallo, perché quando sono uscito l'ho visto lì davanti a Red. Hai presente quando anni fa abbiamo visto per la prima volta Blue e io ho detto che mi sembrava che i suoi occhi mi stessero seguendo? Beh, Henry fissava Red e si muoveva come per controllare che i suoi occhi lo stessero seguendo, e poi ho sentito Red...» esita appena e arriccia il naso, «fare le fusa. _La ruffiana_. Ha sempre fatto le fusa solo a me!»

«Ogni tanto a me le faceva,» obietta Keith.

«Ok, ma il punto non è questo. Ho interrotto Henry chiedendogli cosa stesse facendo, e all'inizio mi è sembrato un po' sorpreso e turbato, poi mi ha confermato che aveva l'impressione che Red lo stesse seguendo con lo sguardo. Come te l'ha interpretato come se Red volesse sostituirmi, quindi all'inizio non l'ha presa molto bene...»

«E dopo?» incalza Keith.

«Ho parlato con Allura, lei ne ha sempre saputo molto di più sui Leoni rispetto a noi, ma purtroppo lei come noi non ha mai visto una vera successione del titolo di Paladini, non sa molto di come funziona,» scrolla le spalle. «Possiamo solo fare delle ipotesi. Forse, quando i vecchi Paladini hanno strappato Black a Zarkon, spezzando il loro legame, e quando poi sono morti, per i Leoni non si è svolto tutto secondo un ordine naturale. Forse secondo i Leoni le cose dovrebbero andare così, dovremmo avere dei successori, o degli apprendisti.»

«Ma Henry ha solo tredici anni...»

«E io trentasette, e per quanto tempo ancora pensi che potrò salire in sella a Red e andare a spaccare culi galra in giro per l'universo? Altri dieci anni? Quindici?» scherza con un filo di sarcasmo. «Più di una volta al mese capitano giorni in cui non mi sento per niente in forma, perché la guerra è in grado di danneggiare il corpo e la mente per sempre, e basta un nonnulla per stimolare una vecchia ferita: un cambiamento climatico, una lieve botta presa inciampando, una notte insonne... E a volte mi sento perfino stanco di svegliarmi di malumore senza sapere neanche bene perché. Dubito che a sessant'anni vorrò ancora combattere su Red, non sarebbe neanche prudente da parte mia farlo.»

«Quindi pensi che questo sia il modo di Red di dirti che quando vuoi puoi andare in pensione?» ironizza Keith, amaro.

Lance scrolla le spalle. «Più o meno. Quindi, caro team leader, ho il permesso di prendere Henry con me come mio apprendista?» chiede ghignando.

Keith sospira rassegnato. «Permesso accordato.»

Lui sospira a sua volta. «Ora dobbiamo solo convincere Henry che va tutto bene, io sto bene e Red non mi vuole sostituire.»

«Henry ha un cuore grande e buono,» commenta Keith, «e per lui i Paladini oltre che degli zii sono dei miti. L'avrà sconcertato l'idea che Red voglia lui, avrà paura _per te_.»

«Lo convinceremo a rilassarsi. Tranquillo, Keith,» lo fissa negli occhi sorridendo comprensivo, «è in buone mani.»

«Lo so.»

 

 

L'Uranus ha lasciato la Terra da circa una quarantina di minuti, quando Acxa si avvicina a Keith sul ponte di comando rivolgendogli un sorriso esasperato ma affettuoso.

«Abbiamo un problema,» gli dice, premendo un tasto e mostrandogli su una schermata l'interno dell'hangar di Black.

Alfie sta dormendo raggomitolato a terra usando la zampa di Black come cuscino.

Keith osserva impassibile la scena per qualche attimo, tenendosi una mano sulla bocca. «Non dire al resto dell'equipaggio dove lo abbiamo trovato, cancella la registrazione,» ordina ad Acxa, lei annuisce. «Avverti Lance e Allura, saranno preoccupati e spaventati a morte. Io vado da lui.»

«D'accordo.»

Quando Keith entra nell'hangar, si preoccupa subito di disattivare le videocamere, poi fissa Black incrociando le braccia sul petto, severo. «Perché non mi hai avvisato subito che era qui?»

Black, per tutta risposta, fa un ringhio basso che somiglia in tutto per tutto al brontolio di un'adolescente rimproverato.

«Con te facciamo i conti dopo,» sospira stanco, e si accovaccia a terra a osservare Alfie. Indossa una delle felpe bianche e celesti di Allura, come al solito ha i piedi scalzi. Keith gli stringe piano una mano sulla spalla. «Alfie? Ehi, campione!» lo chiama con affetto.

Alfie sbadiglia e si stropiccia gli occhi. «Ciao, zio Keith,» biascica.

«Cosa ci fai qui?» Gli stringe i piedi fra le mani per scaldarglieli, li ha freddissimi ed è senza una coperta. «I tuoi genitori saranno preoccupatissimi.»

Lui sbadiglia di nuovo. «Ero frustrato, ero venuto a parlarti, poi ho visto Black e mi sono distratto un po'.»

Keith inarca un sopracciglio. «Solo un po', eh? Non penso che Black sia un tale elemento di distrazione. Cos'è successo davvero?» insiste con delicatezza.

Alfie non risponde, abbassa lo sguardo e inizia a mordicchiarsi il laccio della felpa.

«Ok, ragazzino,» sospira Keith, alzandosi e sollevando Alfie di peso, che gli allaccia subito le braccia al collo e le gambe intorno alla vita. «Ora ti riscaldi un po', parli con i tuoi per chiedere loro scusa, e poi mi racconti tutto, va bene?»

Alfie rifugia la testa contro l'incavo del suo collo e annuisce.

Keith sospira di nuovo dandogli una pacca sulla testa. Alfie è un preadolescente, ma è ancora abbastanza minuto da potere essere preso in braccio in quel modo, e Keith sa che ormai il tempo per tenerlo ancora in braccio è agli sgoccioli, quindi ne approfitta. I bambini crescono davvero troppo in fretta.

Poco più tardi, Alfie è seduto sul letto di Keith, coperto e con un cuscino dietro le spalle. Si sta togliendo i nastri dalla ciocca di capelli lunga. Sono blu e arancioni, Keith sa per certo che glieli ha regalati Henry.

Henry quando va a visitare altri pianeti porta sempre in regalo ad Alfie dei nastri, perché sa che è l'unica cosa che accetta da lui. È un po' come regalare scarpe eleganti ad Allura come souvenir: funziona sempre.

«Allora, che è successo?» esordisce Keith, osservandolo giocherellare con i nastri.

«Sono davvero salito a bordo per parlare con te, e mi sono davvero distratto,» mugugna.

«Ok. Volevi dirmi?»

«Penso che Henry abbia una grossa cotta per te.»

Keith processa per qualche secondo cos'ha appena sentito, poi si schiarisce la voce e scuote la testa. «Non credo proprio.»

«Dici?»

«So riconoscere molto bene la classica cotta che un ragazzino prende per un ragazzo più grande, fidati. Anche se io non sono più esattamente un ragazzo. E questa improbabile cotta è per te un dettaglio importante perché...?»

Alfie scrolla le spalle tenendo lo sguardo basso sui nastri.

«Ok,» sospira Keith, «mi accontento di...» scrolla le spalle pure lui.

Poi Alfie sputa il rospo parlando veloce. «Ho litigato con Henry.»

Keith annuisce comprensivo per fargli cenno di continuare a parlare.

«Penso che sia davvero arrabbiato con me.»

«Impossibile, Henry non si arrabbia mai con _nessuno_.» Quel ragazzino è un raggio di sole.

«Ma ricordi di quando avevamo sei anni, ero triste perché mamma e papà avevano litigato, e lui è venuto a chiedermi di giocare insieme e gli ho detto che non ne potevo più di lui perché mi stava attaccato addosso come una zecca terrestre?»

«Sì, me lo ricordo.» Henry pianse per un giorno intero, poi “nonno” Kolivan lo portò in montagna a fare chissà che meditazione e quando tornarono Henry stava molto meglio e aveva un gran ritrovato rispetto per Kolivan. Keith non ha mai avuto il coraggio di chiedere a Krolia secondo lei che tipo di storie Kolivan gli ha raccontato.

«Ecco, Henry è arrabbiato come allora. Penso che ora mi odi.»

«Alfie, Henry non odia nemmeno le zanzare che lo pungono d'estate sulla Terra. Cosa gli hai detto da farlo indispettire così tanto?»

«Mi ha invitato di nuovo a guardare una sua partita di pallavolo, e io gli ho detto che non ci sarei andato. Lui ha insistito e io ho sbottato che deve smetterla di starmi sempre appiccicato addosso perché è asfissiante, e che non vedo l'ora che lo spediscano in una lunga missione su una nave, per liberarmi un po' della sua presenza.»

Keith trae un lungo respiro profondo passandosi una mano sulla faccia. Ora gli sono chiare molte più cose. «Alfie... quello che sto per dirti è ancora un segreto, quindi non dirlo a nessuno, va bene?» Lui annuisce mettendosi subito in ascolto. «Tu non potevi saperlo, ma... Henry sta davvero per partire per una lunga missione a bordo di una nave...»

Alfie sgrana gli occhi. «Perché? Va ancora a scuola, non è ancora un vero e proprio cadetto.»

«Lo so, ma... tuo padre e io crediamo che sia il caso che stia per un po' sulla Perses. Sotto gli insegnamenti di tuo padre.»

«Perché?» Alfie è incredulo e un po' arrabbiato.

Keith non se la sente proprio di mentirgli. «Henry sta legando con Red. Non vogliamo ancora renderlo ufficiale, ma è diventato l'apprendista di tuo padre.»

Alfie affloscia le spalle e abbassa lo sguardo pronunciando un flebile “Oh”.

«Per quanto a Henry piaccia diventare un pilota e volare veloce,» aggiunge Keith, «al momento ha la sensazione di stare usurpando tuo padre, anche se non è così. Ma Red ha scelto lui, e quello fra un Paladino e un Leone è un legame mistico che non può essere indotto o spezzato così facilmente. Red non vorrà mai altri che Henry come successore di tuo padre.»

Alfie resta in silenzio per un po', prima di tornare a parlare. «Quindi io e Henry non diventeremo mai compagni di volo?»

Keith sorride con tenerezza dandogli delle pacche sulla testa. «No, mi dispiace, credo proprio che tu e Henry non volerete mai insieme su degli MFE.»

Alfie espira forte a sguardo basso, poi inizia a intrecciare di nuovo i nastri alla ciocca con una pratica consumata.

Keith decide di provare a toccare qualche altro tasto. «Di solito, quando vuoi schiarirti le idee, usi l'arco. Come mai stavolta sei venuto a parlare con me e poi ti sei distratto con Black?» Senza parlare del fatto che di solito è Lance a chiedere a Keith di andare a parlare con Alfie per capire cos'ha, Alfie non l'ha mai cercato per prima. Adesso ciò che ha visto nel Quantum Abyss riguardo Alfie e Black comincia ad assumere un nuovo significato.

Alfie scrolla le spalle.

Keith sospira rassegnato. «Ok,» scrolla le spalle anche lui.

Poco più tardi, Keith avvia una conversazione privata con Lance, assicurandosi di vedere bene in faccia l'amico e che stia bevendo qualcosa, prima di dargli la notizia con il tono più piatto possibile.

«Credo che Black stia legando con Alfie.»

Lance sputa di colpo e tossisce forte per dieci minuti buoni.

 

 

Keith non spiega ad Alfie che ha una cotta per Henry perché pensa che è qualcosa che il ragazzino deve affrontare e risolvere da solo, e non lo dice agli altri perché sono affari solo di Alfie.

A parte ciò, lui, Allura e Lance concordano sul fatto che per il momento è meglio non rendere cosciente Alfie del legame che Black sta cercando con lui. Henry, al contrario di Alfie, riesce già a sentire Red, ha percepito il suo sguardo, mentre Alfie a quanto sembra per ora si sente solo attratto da Black, e loro credono che sia meglio lasciare che le cose procedano pian piano e in modo naturale. Alfie ne diventerà cosciente solo quando sarà pronto per diventarlo.

Henry, però, è pronto per un paio di test.

La Perses, con un equipaggio ridotto di proposito all'essenziale, scorta Henry e Red su una grossa luna disabitata. Vogliono provare a vedere se i comandi di Red si avviano in risposta a Henry, e Lance pensa che quando Henry vedrà Red avviarsi completamente per lui, capirà Red abbastanza da riuscire finalmente ad accettare la sua scelta, perché entrerà in sintonia con lei.

Keith, Acxa, James e Allura sono presenti e osservano con vari gradi di preoccupazione e perplessità Lance parlare con Henry per prepararlo a Red, accucciata fiera sulle zampe posteriori davanti a loro.

«Henry ricorda solo una cosa: Red è un po'... _esuberante_ , diciamo!» dice Lance, sorridendo malizioso. «Può rivelarsi protettiva in maniera aggressiva, ma sa anche come farsi attendere...»

«Ok,» mormora Henry poco convinto.

«Prova ad attirare la sua attenzione con convinzione.» Lance gli dà delle pacche d'incoraggiamento e lo lascia da solo di fronte a Red, andando a raggiungere Keith e gli altri.

«Sono preoccupata per come potrà reagire Henry se Red non gli risponderà,» mormora Acxa, «ci stiamo concentrando molto su che reazione avrà quando Red si avvierà per lui, ma se non dovesse accadere?»

«Succederà, succederà!» la tranquillizza Lance. «Fidati!»

Keith si rivolge in segreto solo a James. «Considerando che gli è stato detto che Red è esuberante, secondo te cosa farà Henry?» chiede un po' in ansia.

Lui gli risponde sicuro e senza battere ciglio. «Qualcosa di teatrale e appariscente.»

Una manciata di secondi dopo, Henry fa la sua mossa: allarga le braccia e si rivolge a Red con un sorriso raggiante.

«Ehi, Red! Voliamo insieme!»

«Beh,» commenta James asciutto, «forse questo è stato un po' _troppo_ teatrale e appariscente.»

«Red lo schiaccerà con la zampa,» sussurra Lance preoccupato.

«Assolutamente,» conferma Keith, pronto ad attivare lo jet pack per volare a salvare il figlioccio.

Poi Red alza il testone verso l'alto e ruggisce, abbastanza forte da fare tremare l'intera luna. Henry non retrocede, la guarda estasiato. Red abbassa la testa e apre la bocca per fare entrare Henry, che corre dentro urlando di gioia in maniera infantile.

«Beh,» osserva James, «credo che in qualche modo si siano capiti.»

«Non posso crederci!» sbotta Keith. «Sono quasi morto per convincerla ad accettarmi come suo Paladino, e ora lei accetta Henry _così_?!»

Red schizza su in volo e comincia a fare acrobazie totalmente innecessarie, sentono ai ricevitori dei loro caschi che Henry sta ancora esultando e urlando di gioia.

Lance fissa Red assottigliando lo sguardo. «Tu, ruffiana e drama queen!»

Allura però sta osservando Red con un'espressione piena di nostalgia e affetto. «Credo che a Red semplicemente piaccia quello che vede in Henry: qualcuno che non ha paura di prendere dei rischi e che è impossibile da fermare.»

«Mamma, sei mai stata su Red? È fantastico!»

«No, solo su Black, ma ora scendi subito da lì.»

«Ancora un altro giro!»

«Henry!»

«Solo uno!»

«Henry Keith Griffin, scendi subito da quel Leone!»

«Scenderà solo fra mezz'ora,» sussura Lance.

«Assolutamente,» conferma Keith.

 

 

Keith ha trentotto anni e di quello che ha visto nel Quantum Abyss riguardo il futuro gli mancano ancora due frammenti: Alfie che prende coscienza del suo legame con Black e la lite con Shiro.

Nonostante tutto, la vita in quegli anni è riuscita lo stesso a sorprenderlo, come nel caso della paternità di James, o del legame fra Red e Henry, o James come successore di Shiro sull'Atlas, o...

«Acxa è incinta.»

O come nel caso di questa notizia. _Questo_ Keith non l'aveva visto.

Lance glielo dice mentre è in piedi sulla testa di Red, gli dà le spalle e ha il volto rivolto al cielo. Sono in abiti civili a fare il loro giro serale abitudinale con i Leoni.

Keith è seduto in cima a Black e tiene un ginocchio piegato verso il petto, considera per un attimo il tono neutrale con cui Lance glielo ha detto. «Avete intenzione di tenere il bambino?»

Lance si volta a guardarlo sorridendo sardonico. «Penso che tu conosca abbastanza me e lei da sapere già la risposta.»

Keith annuisce passandosi una mano sul volto.

Lance sospira e si siede. «Noi...» esita. «Io e Acxa siamo sempre stati attenti e prudenti, dev'essere stato un caso fortuito. Ma lei ha poche possibilità di restare incinta di un terrestre, ed è quella che desiderava talmente un figlio da avere chiesto un donatore. E io ho sempre desiderato altri figli, ma non credevo che la vita mi avrebbe dato altre occasioni... Per me e Acxa questo bambino è come un miracolo, un _dono_ ,» dice serio. Poi si gratta la testa, nervoso. «Senti, lo so che sarà complicato, perché io e lei non stiamo insieme e abbiamo entrambi _certe_ storie alle spalle... la gente avrà parecchio da ridire, ma lo _vogliamo_.»

«Lo sai che Acxa ci tiene alla cerimonia di presentazione galra e all'istruzione all'arte del combattimento con i Blades, vero?» precisa Keith, perché ricorda fin troppo bene le reazioni di Lance all'insistenza di Allura sulle tradizioni alteane.

«Lo so, ma Acxa ha un approccio diverso...»

Keith annuisce, perché è vero, Acxa rispetto ad Allura è più disponibile a scendere a compromessi, perché ha un rapporto e una storia diversa con la propria civiltà e cultura.

Lance rivolge a Keith un sorriso triste. «Pensi che Henry e Alfie la prenderanno male?»

«Non lo so,» risponde onesto, «ma potrebbero sorprenderti.»

 

 

Alfie reagisce alla notizia con quieto stupore, chiedendo quando si saprà se è maschio o femmina.

«Credo che stia riflettendo su quello che potrà insegnargli,» commenta Allura con affetto.

Henry reagisce chiudendosi su Red e non volendo più uscire.

«Credo che stia avendo difficoltà a processare tutto,» osserva Acxa aggrottando la fronte.

Lance chiede di essere lasciato solo davanti a Red, e una ventina di minuti dopo Henry esce, anche se non molto convinto.

«Si è chiesto quale sarà il suo ruolo in famiglia ora,» racconta Lance a Keith, «e se il bambino sarà un successore migliore di lui per Red.»

«Non ha più l'incoscienza e l'innocenza di un bambino,» osserva Keith con nostalgia, «come quando urlava in giro di essere il migliore. È più cosciente di sé e dei suoi limiti, è meno sicuro.»

Lance si passa una mano sulla fronte. «Dovremo avvertire Acxa di quanto possano essere lunatici gli adolescenti terrestri.»

Alfie però scopre che Henry ha reagito alla notizia dell'arrivo del loro fratellino o sorellina chiudendosi in Red.

Sono costretti a dirgli la verità sui progressi che Henry sta facendo con Red in quanto successore di Lance.

Allura chiama Keith sconvolta e in lacrime. «Keith, Alfie è con Black?» chiede quasi supplicante.

Lui resta un attimo sorpreso, poi si concentra subito cercando un contatto mentale con Black. «Sì, è con Black.» E neanche stavolta Black lo ha avvertito. Keith comincia a sospettare che sia perché Black capisce che Alfie non vuole essere trovato subito.

«È al sicuro, Allura, tranquilla.» La vede portarsi una mano sul petto e asciugarsi in fretta le lacrime. «Cos'è successo?»

«Ho sentito delle grida dall'hangar di Blue, sono andata a vedere e ho visto che aveva alzato la barriera protettiva e che Alfie la stava prendendo a pugni e calci urlandole di farlo entrare. Ho provato a farlo ragionare, ma è scappato via... Lance me lo aveva affidato per accompagnare Acxa a una visita medica, e io invece...»

«Tranquilla, Allura,» le ripete. «Gli parlerò e lo riporterò a casa. Lance non te ne farà una colpa.» Il rapporto fra Allura e Lance è dannatamente complicato, entrambi hanno sempre il terrore di fare arrabbiare l'altro e che ciò si ripercuota su Alfie e il tempo che possono passare con lui.

«Mi ha spezzato il cuore vederlo così! Voleva che Blue lo accettasse.»

«Credo che sia tempo che Alfie capisca il suo legame con Black. Gli parlerò io, andrà bene,» la rassicura.

«Keith,» cerca il suo sguardo con il proprio attraverso lo schermo, «è il mio bambino...»

Le sorride comprensivo. «Lo so. Ne avrò cura, te lo prometto.»

Alfie non farà mai parte dell'equipaggio dell'Oceanus o della Perses, farà parte dell'Uranus.

Allura tira su col naso e assume un'aria più solenne. «Te lo affido. Mi fido di te.»

Qualche minuto dopo, Keith raggiunge Black con Kosmo alle calcagna. Alfie è seduto in cima alla sua testa, Keith va da lui.

Alfie irradia tutto il malcontento che un tredicenne può provare verso quelle che secondo lui sono delle grandi ingiustizie della vita. Keith pensa che fra non molto si trasformerà nel classico adolescente che ascolta sempre musica in cuffia e che dice che la vita fa schifo. Lance dirà che è colpa di Keith.

«Ehi, ragazzino.» Kosmo si acquatta poggiando il testone in grembo ad Alfie, che inizia subito ad accarezzarlo mesto.

«Blue non mi vuole,» mugugna. Ottimo inizio.

«Sì,» sospira Keith, «ho saputo del tuo confronto con Blue. Perché sei andato da Blue?»

Alfie tiene lo sguardo basso, scrolla le spalle.

Keith sospira di nuovo, usa la spalla per dare un leggero spintone ad Alfie. «Andiamo, perché sei andato da Blue?»

«Ho saputo che Henry è riuscito a volare con Red.»

«E?»

«... non mi è piaciuto.»

«In che senso?»

Alfie esita un po' prima di rispondere. «Mi sono sentito lasciato indietro.» Le sue orecchie a punta diventano rosse. Keith finge di non vederlo.

«Uhm, ok. Quindi hai pensato che la soluzione avrebbe potuto essere legare con Blue?»

«Sia papà che mamma hanno pilotato Blue.»

Keith sorride comprensivo e con affetto. «Non funziona così, ragazzino.»

«Pensavo che Blue sarebbe stata mia, capisci? La mia eredità,» insiste Alfie. «Ma non mi vuole.»

«E quindi sei venuto a parlarne con Black.»

«Ho pensato che magari mi avrebbe capito. Non so. Tu ti sei mai sentito capito da Black, zio Keith?»

«Aspetta, ti _senti_ capito da Black in questo momento?»

Alfie sembra rifletterci sopra, poi con una mano continua ad accarezzare Kosmo, con l'altra dà una pacca al testone di Black. «È calmante,» biascica.

Perché dev'essere così difficile cavargli delle parole dalla bocca?

«Sai come tuo padre è diventato il Paladino di Red?»

Alfie scuote la testa. «No, papà non me l'hai mai raccontato nei dettagli.»

“Perché è troppo imbarazzante” pensa Keith. «Blue ha attivato la sua barriera e ha chiuso fuori tuo padre.»

Alfie scatta a guardarlo, stupito.

«È successo la prima volta che ci siamo scontrati con Lotor,» gli racconta Keith, «ed era la prima volta che io pilotavo Black. Avevamo bisogno di più Leoni possibili in battaglia, ma Red era rimasta senza un Paladino e Blue aveva chiuso fuori tuo padre. In più, tuo padre ha cercato di convincere Blue a farlo entrare usando le sue frasi migliori per abbordare una ragazza, quindi puoi perfettamente immaginare com'è andata.»

Alfie ridacchia timido.

«E poi Red ha ruggito per attirare l'attenzione di tuo padre. E Blue ha abbassato la barriera per tua madre solo quando lui è andato da Red accettando di essere stato scelto.»

«Quindi Blue con me tiene la barriera alzata perché non mi ha scelto, l'ho capito,» mugugna Alfie, affondando di più le mani nel pelo folto di Kosmo.

Keith inarca un sopracciglio. «Beh, non stavo cercando di dire proprio questo. Sai,» prova ad arrivare al punto da un'altra strada, «si potrebbe pensare che Black fra i Leoni sia quella che chiacchiera di più, perché è la leader. Invece no, Black è la più silenziosa. Puoi _sentire_ che ti sta incoraggiando, ma non ti parla. È come se sapesse sempre cos'è meglio per te e ha fiducia nel fatto che ci arriverai da solo, è confortante.»

Alfie dà delle pacche a Black. «Sì, è così.»

Keith sorride furbo ma con affetto. «Davvero? Lo capisci sul serio?»

Lui lo guarda stranito.

«Alfie, non pensi che forse Blue ti ha chiuso fuori perché sei stato scelto da un altro Leone? Proprio com'è successo a tuo padre.»

Alfie sgrana gli occhi e subito dopo Black fa un ruggito basso e affettuoso.

Keith sorride. «Non sta ruggendo per me, sai?»

Alfie tira su col naso e poi di slancio abbraccia Keith, nascondendo la testa contro il suo petto. Singhiozza. «Pensavo fosse Blue...» dice con voce incrinata, «perché mamma e papà... È una delle cose che hanno avuto in comune. _Volevo_ fosse Blue.» Proprio come Allura avrebbe voluto che Red scegliesse lei perché era stata di Alfor.

«Andrà tutto bene, ragazzino,» lo rassicura Keith. «E i tuoi genitori sono fieri di te. Lo sono davvero molto.» Gli dà un bacio sulla testa.

L'apprendistato di Alfie sarà davvero _parecchio_ divertente.

 

 

Lance tiene in braccio sua figlia con una felicità quieta e una consapevolezza che non aveva quando è diventato padre la prima volta.

«È bellissima,» dice, aggiustando con una mano la copertina, poi ghigna ironico. «Il tuo papà ti permetterà di sposarti solo quando avrai almeno trent'anni.»

«E tua madre metterà al tappeto tuo padre,» aggiunge Acxa esasperata e stanca del parto, «se solo proverà a mettere becco nella tua vita privata.»

Lance sorride per nulla scalfito e culla la bambina. «Era solo una battuta.»

Keith non ne è molto convinto.

Sofia ha gli occhi e i capelli dei McClain e la pelle e le orecchie di Acxa. Keith sospetta che crescerà viziata a morte da Lance, Henry e Alfie.

E rimpizzata di cibo da parte del suo padrino.

«Hunk, andiamo!» esclama Lance sorridendo. «Tieni in braccio la tua figlioccia!»

«Ne sei sicuro, amico? Ho paura di farle del male.»

«Non essere ridicolo, ne hai di esperienza con i tuoi figli!»

«Sì, ma loro non erano _così piccoli_ quando sono nati!»

«Oh, andiamo!»

Keith è seduto sul letto accanto ad Acxa, la guarda osservare Lance che tiene in braccio Sofia. Le stringe una mano. «Andrà bene,» la rassicura sorridendo.

«Lo hai visto nel Quantum Abyss?» domanda ironica.

«No, non avevo visto _niente_ di tutto questo, ma posso ben vedere quanto tua figlia sia circondata da amore. Quanto Lance tenga a lei e a _te_. Crescerà bene.»

«Lo spero,» sospira.

Nel profondo del suo cuore, Keith ne è sicuro.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È finita! L'ho finita dal cellulare! Voglio morire! Sono esausta!

Keith entra in casa di Acxa con la sua copia delle chiavi, deve solo procurarsi un paio di cambi da portare all'ospedale.

Si sofferma un attimo a guardare alcune foto attaccate alla parete d'ingresso, in una ci sono lui e Acxa da giovani, prima ancora che lui iniziasse la sua relazione con James: sono seduti sulla hoverbike di Acxa, lui l'abbraccia da dietro. Keith sorride nostalgico ricordando come all'epoca Acxa fosse stupita di come sulla Terra usassero ancora le chiavi di metallo al posto delle impronte digitali.

Porta subito il borsone che ha con sé verso la lavanderia, per mettere dentro la lavatrice i panni sporchi che Acxa gli ha chiesto di lavare, e per farlo passa davanti alla camera di Henry, col letto sfatto e il pavimento cosparso di riviste sullo spazio.

Si reca nella stanzetta che Acxa ha preparato per Sofia, e mette un piccolo squalo viola di peluche dal faccino carino dentro la culla. Sorride pensando a come Acxa capirà subito che è un regalo da parte sua. Sulla mensola più alta della stanza c'è l'elmo tradizionale galra che Allura ha fatto fare per Sofia; agli angoli ci sono le videocamere speciali che Pidge ha installato per permettere ad Acxa di controllare sempre come sta la bambina anche a distanza – sono una versione aggiornata di quelle che c'erano nella camera di Henry i suoi primi anni di vita.

Anche se finora Acxa ha vissuto lì solo con Henry, quella casa è calda e sa di famiglia, con il frigo carico di frutta gialla, le mensole piene di trofei di pallavolo di Henry e un paio di giacche sportive di Acxa appese all'attaccapanni. Keith pensa che se Lance lo volesse, lui e Alfie potrebbero inserirsi bene in quel quadro familiare, gli basterebbe solo tornare a fidarsi del suo cuore.

A Keith manca avere una casa vissuta, qualcuno che gli dica di non lasciare la giacca sulla sedia e gli ricordi di comprare il pane.

Ricorda una conversazione avuta qualche mese fa con Pidge, mentre erano seduti al banco di un bar poco frequentato, davanti a una fila di shot di tequila. Parlavano di come la gente si professi addirittura delusa di vedere Allura ancora senza un compagno accanto dopo anni di separazione da Lance, ma come di sicuro parlerebbero male di lei se iniziasse una nuova relazione, accusandola di volere sostituire troppo presto l'ex marito.

«Ci hanno idealizzato, Keith, vedono in noi degli eroi perfetti che devono fare solo cose perfette, e di conseguenza secondo loro dobbiamo avere il tipo di vita che loro sognano. Dobbiamo essere dei sogni viventi, per loro. Ma sai cosa? Non voglio sposarmi. Non ho bisogno di un uomo, in qualsiasi momento posso creare dal nulla un droide che mi scopi quando ne ho voglia,» e aveva concluso il discorso incliando la testa all'indietro e mandando giù della tequila con consumata scioltezza.

Pidge ha ragione, non tutti loro hanno voglia o bisogno di mettere su famiglia o di avere un partner, ma alcuni di loro ne hanno _davvero_ voglia.

_«Ti manca avere dei figli?»_

_«A volte.»_

Keith non dovrebbe farlo, davvero, ma si siede sul divano, mette i piedi sul tavolino da caffè e avvia una chiamata. Usa uno dei vecchi cellulari che hanno in dotazione il team Voltron e le persone più vicine a loro; sono così retrogradi da essere paradossalmente difficili da localizzare, permettendo loro delle comunicazioni più sicure. E private.

Shiro risponde al secondo squillo. «Keith?» esordisce allarmato.

«Ehi, Shiro. Tranquillo, non è successo niente. Volevo solo...» si porta una mano alla fronte. “Sentire la tua voce?” Sì, non suona patetico _per niente_. «Ti hanno già detto che Sofia è nata e Acxa sta bene?»

«Sì,» suona sorpreso, poi Keith lo sente sorridere. «Hunk mi ha inviato delle foto. È carina, somiglia ad Acxa.»

«Già...»

«Dove sei, all'ospedale?»

«No, a casa di Acxa, mi ha chiesto un paio di favori e...» Keith sospira forte. «Senti, ero qui da solo a guardare come questa casa è viva e confortevole e... per cinque secondi mi sono sentito miserabile. Ho pensato a quanto la vita sia stata ingiusta con noi.»

«Keith...» prova a fermarlo dispiaciuto e triste.

Lui lo ignora e prosegue. «Sono felice per i nostri amici, credimi, e spero davvero che Lance e Acxa riescano a capire che insieme possono avere qualcosa di buono, non solo una figlia, ma... fra non molto compirò quarant'anni e non posso fare a meno di chiedermi quando, dopo avere salvato l'interno universo, la vita smetterà di sputarmi in faccia.»

C'è un attimo di silenzio statico.

«Puoi chiedere qualcosa di egoistico alla vita, Keith, te lo meriti.»

«Davvero? Perché l'ultima volta che ho pensato “Questo è solo per me e basta, nessuno me lo deve togliere” è finita con un divorzio. Sono un uomo con un cazzo di divorzio, Shiro. E non dico questo perché penso che un matrimonio stabile potrebbe farmi sentire più realizzato o una persona migliore, ma perché il divorzio è una cazzo di ferita che lascia cicatrici a vita e ben visibili, e non credevo e non credo di meritarmi questo. Eravamo degli eroi, eravamo forti e... _bellissimi_. Ora Pidge beve tequila reggendola più di me e Allura impreca,» sdrammatizza con sarcasmo. « _Allura_ impreca, Shiro, com'è che siamo arrivati a questo punto?»

«Se è per questo Allura minaccia anche di usare le sue scarpe dal tacco dodici come arma impropria,» aggiunge Shiro con ironia asciutta, poi si fa più serio. «Ma hai ragione, nessuno di noi meritava questo.»

Keith apre bocca, ma non riesce a pronunciare alcuna parola. Si sforza. «Mi manchi,» pronuncia rauco. «Lo so che ci vediamo e parliamo spesso, ma non è...» non sa come continuare.

«Non è come quando eravamo giovani? Prima che tornassimo sulla Terra?» dice Shiro per lui.

«Non so, forse? Mi mancano certe parti di te, e mi mancano anche certe parti di me.»

«Mi manca “noi”,» la voce di Shiro è un soffio roco. «Noi due. Com'eravamo.»

«Non c'è mai stato un noi, Shiro.»

«Ne sei sicuro?»

Keith ricorda la prima volta che ha pilotato Red sotto il comando di Shiro, e quando è stato costretto a recidergli il braccio meccanico. Ricorda come ha provato a reggere se stesso e il peso del corpo di Shiro per non cadere giù nel vuoto, pur sapendo che era già tutto perduto, pur sapendo – anche se non era vero – che il resto del team era morto e l'universo perduto. Nonostante tutto, lui non avrebbe mai lasciato andare la mano di Shiro.

L'universo o Shiro, e lui aveva scelto Shiro.

«Ti prego, non farmi questo,» lo supplica Keith, stanco, «non giocare con i miei sentimenti o le mie emozioni, perché non lo merito. _Io_ non ti ho mai ferito.»

«Non è vero,» lo corregge Shiro, senza alcuna traccia di risentimento nel tono della voce. «Ci siamo _sempre_ feriti a vicenda.»

Keith si artiglia una mano dietro la testa fino a farsi male. È troppo, è _tutto_. «Non posso farcela. Scusa,» chiude in fretta la chiamata, facendo appena in tempo a sentirlo pronunciare “Keith, aspetta!”.

«'fanculo,» mormora coprendosi il viso con le mani e poggiando la testa sullo schienale del divano. «'fanculo davvero. A tutto l'universo.»

 

 

Qualche ora dopo, Keith ha ancora i capelli umidi dalla doccia, quando sente suonare alla porta di casa.

Vede tramite la telecamera di sorveglianza che è Shiro. Sembra ansioso ma determinato, tiene le braccia strette a sé strigendo una mano sul polso destro, proprio com'era abituato a fare quando portava il bracciale per le stimolazioni elettriche.

Keith, completamente privo di energie, poggia la fronte contro la porta e riflette per un paio di secondi.

Questa è la sua punizione per averlo chiamato. È solo colpa sua se ora Shiro è lì e vuole Parlare. Perché di sicuro vuole Parlare. Keith preferirebbe una scazzottata.

Purtroppo però non ha più diciotto anni e si dice in giro che è diventato una persona migliore, quindi apre e accoglie Shiro senza proferire parola, indicandogli con un cenno della testa di seguirlo dentro e lasciando che sia lui a chiudere la porta.

Kosmo li guarda, uggiola e si teletrasporta via, probabilmente all'ospedale da Acxa, per tenerle compagnia e fare la guardia sotto la culla di Sofia.

Keith si lascia seguire in silenzio fino alla cucina. Apre il frigo e prende due bottiglie di birra, ne consegna una a Shiro. «Non possiamo sostenere questa conversazione senza degli alcolici in mano,» dice, mandando poi giù un lungo sorso.

Shiro lo imita e poi apre bocca, lui lo ferma sollevando la birra in sua direzione.

«Solo un'ultima cosa,» dice deciso, «e poi potrai vomitarmi addosso tutte le parole che vuoi. Sono quasi vent'anni che me lo porto dentro, quindi abbi pazienza.» Vede Shiro aggrottare la fronte ma restare in ascolto. «Durante i miei due anni nel Quantum Abyss, ho visto frammenti di futuro. Non tutti erano chiarissimi, non tutti appartenevano a un tempo immediato, ma c'era un frammento che era più che chiaro: c'eri tu nella tua divisa da tenente che mi dicevi che Adam era morto. E quando ti sei ripreso dal nostro scontro, durante il nostro viaggio verso la Terra, non ti ho detto nulla. E puoi immaginare _perché_.»

Shiro resta sorpreso per qualche attimo, poi si riprende scuotendo appena la testa. «Keith, non sarebbe cambiato niente. Il corso degli eventi sarebbe rimasto invariato, perché ce l'hai con te?»

«Forse perché avrei dovuto dirtelo?» dice sarcastico.

«Non sarebbe cambiato niente,» insiste Shiro.

«Ho deciso al posto tuo se ti avrebbe fatto male saperlo prima o meno,» sottolinea.

«Keith,» lo guarda negli occhi, «ricordi quando ho deciso di non dirti che ero malato, non rivelandoti così per quanto tempo ancora sarei stato con te alla Garrison? Credo che siamo pari.»

Vorrebbe dirgli che non è la stessa cosa, ma sa che Shiro insisterebbe fino a stremarlo. Si passa una mano fra i capelli umidi sbuffando. «Ok. Pensala come vuoi,» si arrende.

«Posso parlare, ora?» domanda Shiro con sarcasmo asciutto.

Keith gli fa un cenno secco con la mano, come a dirgli di farlo pure.

«Grazie. La nostra relazione è sempre stata un casino,» esordisce.

Keith sbuffa ridedendo amaro e scuotendo la testa, beve un altro lungo sorso di birra.

Shiro prosegue a parlare. «Quando ero prigioniero dei galra e costretto a combattere nell’arena... non riuscivo a smettere di pensare ad Adam e a te, ok?» La voce gli si arrochisce appena. «Pensavo sempre agli scenari peggiori, immaginavo i galra attaccare la Terra mentre io ero lì in catene impotente, mi chiedevo se per caso vi avessi già perduti senza saperlo, visto che non sapevo quanto tempo fosse passato dalla mia cattura. E poi sono tornato sulla Terra e ti ho ritrovato. Non so davvero come sia potuto succedere, o forse sì, ma io...» trae un respiro profondo e tremante. «Adam era la quotidianità che ricordavo di avere avuto sulla Terra, qualcosa che rivolevo indietro, e avere te come mio braccio destro, proprio come lui...»

Keith posa con forza la bottiglia sul tavolo. «Potresti saltare questa parte, per favore?»

«No,» gli risponde deciso, posando anche lui la birra. «Senti, lo so che è stata una pessima mossa da parte mia, e la parte peggiore è che non so in che percentuale è stato qualcosa che ho fatto in maniera inconscia. Ero distrutto, volevo indietro parte della mia normalità, ti conoscevo fin da prima di tutto quel casino ed eri qualcosa di familiare: mi sono aggrappato all'idea di te al mio fianco, e nei momenti in cui mi rendevo pienamente conto di cosa stavo pensando mi sentivo in colpa. Soprattutto perché percepivo benissimo cosa provavi per me. Ma non riuscivo a fermarmi. E quando siamo tornati sulla Terra e ho saputo che Adam era morto, ho pensato che quella fosse la mia punizione.»

«Fantastico, grazie per avermi spiegato nei dettagli come e perché per te sarò sempre un sostituto.»

«È molto più complicato di così!» sbotta Shiro.

«Davvero?»

Shiro, in risposta al suo continuo sarcasmo, alza la voce. «Pensi che sia stato facile per me? Eri sempre al mio fianco, sempre pronto a salvarmi quando io non ero nemmeno in grado di salvarmi da _me stesso_ , ti ho lasciato sulla Terra che eri un ragazzino, ma quando ti ho ritrovato nello spazio sei diventato il mio partner. A volte ho l'impressione di non avere avuto mai altra scelta che innamorarmi di te!»

«Già, quando si ha voglia di sentirsi meglio è facile e conveniente aggrapparsi all'adolescente che nutre una cotta per te!»

«Protresti smetterla di travisare di proposito?»

«Non sto travisando nulla, le cose sono andate esattamente così. Ti mancava Adam, quindi hai pensato di appoggiarti a me, però ti sentivi in colpa. Poi hai scoperto che Adam era morto, quindi hai pensato che ormai fosse lecito e logico provare a scoparmi nello spogliatoio della palestra.»

«Non è così!»

«Smettila di fare la vittima! Perché sei tutto meno che un santo!»

Shiro apre bocca per rispondergli a tono, ma poi si ferma e sembra calmarsi un po'. «Hai ragione.»

Keith però non vuole sentirsi dire che ha ragione, Keith ha solo bisogno di affondare il coltello nella piaga ancora un po'. «Già. Te lo ricordi quanto mi volevi costantemente sotto il tuo radar? Quanto desideravi avere il mio tempo? Ero felice con James, sai? E in caso tu te lo stessi chiedendo, sì, lui mi ha dato tutto quello che tu non mi hai mai dato. Ero dannatamente felice.»

«Lo so.»

«E sapevi anche che chiamarlo sull'Atlas avrebbe definitivamente messo il coperchio sulla bara che era diventato il nostro matrimonio, ma lo hai fatto lo stesso.»

«Sì.»

«Non avresti potuto accontentarti di andare al muro dei caduti, come facevi di solito, invece che cercare un sostituto rovinando così me e James?»

«Non stavo cercando un sostituto! Potresti placarti un attimo e lasciarmi spiegare bene tutto? Quando eravamo nello spazio e tu eri il mio braccio destro, sì, ho fatto una mossa del cazzo in maniera più o meno inconscia. Quando ero nel vuoto infinito della coscienza di Black ed eravamo solo io, i miei sensi di colpa e poi ancora io, tu eri la persona che più di tutti avrei voluto raggiungere. Mi hai trovato e mi hai salvato, e ammetto di essermi soffermato a pensare a tutte le cose che avremmo potuto fare ed essere insieme sulla Terra. Ma la morte di Adam è stato come un pugno allo stomaco, ho creduto davvero che fosse una punizione.»

«Non hai negato però che io fossi un suo sostituto, quando dopo l'incidente in palestra te l'ho chiesto,» gli fa notare.

«Ero confuso. Eravamo in piena guerra, la Terra che conoscevamo non c'era più, _Adam_ non c'era più e tu eri l'unica cosa che mi era rimasta del mio vecchio mondo. L'unica costante.» Sorride triste. «La vita non mi ha davvero dato altra scelta che _te_.»

«Non sei il tipo da lasciare che gli altri e la vita scelgano al posto tuo. Hai presente la missione su Kerberos?»

«Smettila, lo sai cosa intendo davvero. Lo sai che la verità è che in fondo ho sempre scelto te.»

«La verità?» dice Keith sprezzante a Shiro. «La verità è che tu non sceglierai mai me. Non nel modo che vorrei.»

«Mettimi alla prova!» Lo guarda dritto negli occhi. «Cosa vuoi che faccia, Keith? Non ho nient'altro da perdere. Solo te. Se io posso accettare che porterai sempre con te James come una cicatrice, perché tu non puoi accettare che io faccia lo stesso con Adam? Stare con loro è stato bello, ci ha cambiato la vita, ma ho attraversato l’intero l'universo, sono tornato indietro dalla Morte e sono sopravvissuto a una guerra, e la risposta per me sei sempre stato _tu_. Non sono più confuso. Scelgo te. Scelgo l'uomo che sei diventato. Scelgo di imparare a conoscere di nuovo te e le tue reazioni, perché è chiaro che non siamo più quelli che eravamo vent'anni fa. Scelgo il tuo cuore umano e il tuo spirito galra. Scelgo di darci una possibilità, e sappiamo entrambi che questa è l'ultima occasione per averla.»

Sì, Keith sa maledettamente bene che quella è la loro ultima occasione, eppure sta fermo lì con gli occhi appannati dalla frustrazione e dal risentimento a fissare Shiro. Sente il suo cuore umano implorare pietà, di smetterla di soffrire, perché Shiro ha ragione: si è sempre fatto una colpa per non avergli detto che Adam era morto. Sempre, sempre, _sempre_. Ma il suo spirito galra non smette di strepitare e urlare che in fondo lui e Shiro non se lo meritano di essere felici. Forse è la loro punizione per non avere fatto tutto il possibile in guerra. Forse lui non merita Shiro perché è per metà galra come quelli che l'hanno rapito, torturato e mutilato. Forse Shiro non merita lui perché non avrebbe dovuto provare a sentirsi meno solo usando lui o immaginandolo come un sostituto di Adam. Forse meritano di continuare a farsi male a vicenda per l'eternità. Non riesce a smettere di lottare contro se stesso, non riesce a quietarsi e a impedirsi di fare del male a Shiro, perché cosa potrebbe succedere qualora poi un giorno le cose andassero male fra loro due? Proprio com’e successo con James. Keith sa che niente finisce bene, sa che niente è al sicuro, non può perdere Shiro _di nuovo_.

Shiro cerca ancora una volta il suo sguardo con il proprio, ha un’espressione stanca e ansiosa. «Keith, ti prego, smettila di pensare così tanto. Smettiamola di farci del male. Dimmi solo cosa vuoi davvero che faccia. Ti amo.»

Keith trae un respiro profondo e tremante e sorride amaro passandosi le mani sul volto. «E tu pensi che basti questo, che basti dirmi che mi ami e questi ultimi vent'anni andranno via?»

«Cos'altro vorresti fare? Onorare questi vent'anni portandoli ancora avanti? Keith, smettiamola. Dimmi solo cosa vuoi che faccia. Ti perdono. Perdonami.»

Keith è stanco. Sente il proprio corpo rilassare la posa per una resa che fa male da morire, ma che non può in fondo negare di aspettare da anni. Ha paura. La stessa paura che ha provato quando si è reso conto di trovarsi davanti a un clone di Shiro. Se adesso gli dirà di sì, sarà cone correre a velocità folle nel deserto in direzione di un dirupo. Sarà la cosa più stupidamente coraggiosa che abbia mai fatto, e lui è uno che ha combattuto una guerra.

Keith parla con gli occhi lucidi, ma anche con espressione decisa. «Non osare mai dirmi di non incontrare James o di farmi ridare la targhetta che gli ho dato, ok? Perché non posso farlo, _non posso_. E io non ti chiederò mai di rinunciare a quello che ti lega ancora ad Adam.»

Shiro deglutisce a fatica, ha anche lui gli occhi lucidi. «Ok,» dice flebile.

«E non voglio più essere io quello che ti insegue.»

«Sarò io a seguirti.»

«E non chiedermi di sposarti, né in un futuro prossimo né mai. _Mai_. Non posso farlo.» Quello che ha avuto con James è stato troppo prezioso e intenso, non vuole un nuovo matrimonio, ma sa che Shiro in fondo lo vorrebbe, che desidera una famiglia normale.

«Ok,» è la risposta che non si aspetta ma che arriva subito.

«E non chiedermi di avere figli, perché anche se Henry e Alfie per me sono _come_ dei figli, posso essere solo uno zio, non un padre. Soprattutto in questo momento della mia vita.»

Shiro deglutisce a stento e per un attimo evita il suo sguardo. Keith lo sa che quella per lui è una grossa rinuncia, _lo sa_ , ma non è disposto a retrocedere. È il colpo finale.

«Ok,» mormora infine Shiro, rauco ma sicuro.

Lo sta facendo, Shiro lo sta seguendo, anche fino a quel punto.

«Ok. Quindi ricominciamo da qui?» chiede Keith con voce incrinata.

«Sì,» dice Shiro, e avanza verso di lui con una determinazione bruciante, gli stringe una mano sulla spalla e l'altra dietro la testa e lo bacia.

Keith, da ragazzino, in preda agli ormoni aveva immaginato un primo bacio con Shiro dal sapore proibito e pieno di impaccio dovuto all’inesperienza. Forse Shiro l’avrebbe guidato, forse Keith si sarebbe aggrappato alla sua giacca da tenente per tenerlo ancora sé e non farlo tornare da Adam.

A diciotto anni aveva immaginato un primo bacio con Shiro in preda all’adrenalina post battaglia, con i loro caschi abbandonati a terra e le loro mani strette sui loro visi e capelli.

A vent’anni, invece, ci aveva rinunciato e durante una lunga doccia dopo un allenamento stremante, aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva immaginato Shiro baciarlo un’ultima volta per dirgli addio.

Quel bacio però è reale, è irruento e ha la violenza di un colpo di cannone volto a distruggere l'ultimo muro di difesa avversaria. Shiro lo bacia con la stessa forza e intensità con cui dal ponte dell’Atlas ordina di fare fuoco. Keith lo bacia come pilota Black, con la stessa forza, determinazione e coraggio. Quello non è un bacio romantico tenero e avvolgente come la luce lunare, è un bacio passionale ardente e accecante come la superficie di un sole.

E non riescono a staccarsi l’uno dall’altro, si strattonano afferrandosi per le maglie per essere più vicini, infilano le dita fra i capelli e stringono le mani sulle spalle e sul viso per impedire all’altro di avere tregua e respirare a fondo. Keith si sente in apnea, si rende conto di avere indietreggiato solo quando la schiena gli sbatte contro il muro.

Shiro lo tiene in trappola, preme una mano sulla parete e usa quella bionica per stringere il mento di Keith, costringendolo così a fissarlo negli occhi. «Mi hai guardato dritto in faccia e mi hai mentito dicendomi che mi amavi come un fratello. _Dillo di nuovo_ ,» lo sfida.

Keith ha il fiato corto. «Ti amo,» dice ancora prima di rendersi conto di stare parlando. «Non come un fratello.» E poi si protrae verso di lui per mordergli il labbro inferiore. «Dimmi cosa sono adesso per te. Un fratello?» Insinua una gamba fra le sue. «Un compagno di team?» Spinge il bacino contro il suo e Shiro si lascia sfuggire un gemito sfiatato. «Il tuo braccio destro?» Shiro geme più forte e poggia la fronte sulla sua spalla. «Un tuo amico? Dillo, Shiro, cosa sono per te ora?»

Lui gli risponde mormorando rauco al suo orecchio. «Il mio amante.»

Keith abbozza un ghigno soddisfatto. «Sì, lo sono. E so perfettamente quanto ti piace il fatto che io sia capace di metterti a tappeto.» Lo afferra per il colletto della maglia, lo bacia un’altra volta sulla bocca e lo spinge a indietreggiare alla cieca verso la camera da letto. Shiro lotta appena contro la sua presa, giusto solo perché può farlo ed eccita entrambi.

Quando Shiro cade di schiena sul letto, Keith si mette a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe e si sfila la maglia di dosso. Poi blocca le mani di Shiro che vogliono toccarlo e allunga un braccio verso il comodino per prendere il lubrificante e un preservativo. Non li trova subito, afferra il cassetto e lo rovescia sul pavimento imprecando. Shiro invece di aiutarlo gli mordicchia e bacia le spalle e un braccio.

Trovato quello che cercava, torna fra le braccia di Shiro, che stringe una mano sulla sua nuca e preme la fronte contro la sua.

«Dimmi che l’hai capito che nemmeno l’intero universo puo mettersi fra di noi.»

Keith non esita a rispondergli a modo suo. «Si fotta l'universo,» e lo spinge con forza a stendersi all’indietro.

Quello che fanno non è esattamente l’amore, ma qualcosa di più animalesco e impetuoso, a tratti perfino osceno, ma a Keith va bene così. Gli va bene ascoltare i gemiti gutturali di Shiro e gli apprezzamenti sboccati che fa sul suo corpo. Gli va bene ascoltare lo schiocco umido dei loro corpi che si incontrano e lasciarsi andare incitando Shiro a spingere più forte dentro di lui.

Dopo l’orgasmo, crollano distesi su un fianco, l’uno rivolto verso l’altro.

Shiro, non per la prima volta da quando si conoscono, lo guarda come se fosse la cosa più bella dell’universo. Gli scosta una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. «Scusa, la nostra prima volta non è andata come avevo previsto.»

Keith gli bacia il polso. «Non temere, potrai provare a sedurmi facendo il devoto romantico fra...» si volta a guardare la sveglia sul comodino, «una ventina di minuti circa. Secondo round.»

Shiro sbuffa esasperato coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio, ma sorride.

Keith si puntella sui gomiti per sollevarsi e gli deposita dei lievi baci sul mento. «Ti amo,» e stavolta lo mormora con estrema consapevolezza, come il più dolce dei segreti che nemmeno lo spazio buio e profondo è mai riuscito a portargli via.

Shiro gli passa il pollice sul labbro inferiore. «Ti amo anch’io.» Poi aggrotta la fronte. «Pensi che Lance vorrà picchiarmi di nuovo?»

«No. Se glielo chiedo per favore.»

Shiro ride. «Come puoi essere così bello e così stronzo insieme?»

«Non lo so, Madre Natura ha fatto un miracolo con me.»

Lui lo guarda con tenerezza. «Lo ha fatto davvero.»

Keith preme di proposito la fronte contro la sua dandogli una lieve testata. «Smettila di fare lo sdolcinato. Non ci si addice.»

«Davvero?» E lo bacia di slancio, con molta meno irruenza rispetto a prima, ma con un'intensità che spinge Keith a mugolare contro la sua bocca.

«Uhm,» mormora Keith, «questo l'ho trovato più affine a noi.»

Shiro sorride soddisfatto e incrocia le braccia dietro la testa. Poi diventa più serio. «Hai paura del nostro futuro?»

Keith risponde sincero ma con tono ironico. «A essere sincero ne sono terrorizzato. Nel Quantum Abyss ho visto parecchi frammenti di futuro, ma l’ultimo l’ho vissuto proprio poco fa: la nostra discussione.» Shiro lo guarda sorpreso.

«Già,» aggiunge Keith, «non so nient’altro del futuro. Ho passato così tanto tempo a chiedermi se questi frammenti mi stessero influenzando troppo, se per caso non fossero altro che la causa di loro stessi, che adesso che sono finiti mi sento un po’ perso. E non posso fare a meno di chiedermi se in realtá non ho visto nient'altro del futuro perché succederà qualcosa di _davvero_ brutto.»

«Io credo invece che questa sia per te la buona occasione per imparare a vivere la vita giorno dopo giorno,» commenta Shiro, e poi sorride. «Niente più spoiler!»

«Già, se prima la vita poteva investirmi come un carro armato, adesso potrà farlo solo come un tir.»

Shiro inarca un sopracciglio. «Provare a essere positivi?»

«Non è mai stato il mio forte, lo sai,» dice con ironia. «E comunque io al posto tuo non riuscirei a essere così positivo e tranquillo. Sai _chi_ nel Quantum Abyss ha visto il mio passato e sa che da ragazzino avevo una cotta per te? Mia madre.»

Shiro sembra riflettere a lungo su quell'informazione, perdendo qualsiasi espressione. «E perché allora mi ha detto che era un piacere conoscermi?»

Keith sogghigna. «Credo che in realtà quella sia stata una sottile minaccia che non hai colto.»

Lui si lamenta esasperato e rassegnato coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio, che Keith poi gli bacia per richiamare la sua attenzione.

«Lo sai che abbiamo ancora tanto di cui discutere vero?» Vent'anni di incomprensioni e risentimento non vanno via nell'arco di un paio di ore.

Shiro annuisce accarezzandogli i capelli e guardandolo negli occhi con una tenera malinconia. Una voglia di appartenza. «Lo so. Ma ricominciamo da qui, ok?»

È solo una parola, due semplici lettere, ma Keith lo dice lo stesso, perché è abbastanza. «Ok.»

 _Finalmente_ può essere abbastanza.

 

 

Al termine della sua corsa mattutina quotidiana, Keith decide di andare a trovare Lance. Ne hanno passate troppe insieme per formalizzarsi per un po' di sudore.

È Alfie ad aprirgli la porta, sembra pronto a uscire e ha un paio di cuffie intorno al collo.

«Ciao, zio Keith,» borbotta, sgusciando via prima che lui possa scompigliargli i capelli sorridendo con affetto. E poi esce fuori tenendo in mano le proprie scarpe da ginnastica bianche, rosa e celesti.

Dalla cucina si sente la voce di Lance. «Vedi di indossare le scarpe! E ricordati di chiamare tua madre!»

Alfie si limita a dirgli un vago «Seh-seh» per poi andare via senza indossare le scarpe.

Keith entra in casa e chiude la porta. Raggiunge Lance in cucina, sta riordinando dopo la colazione. Lance indossa una maglia grigia della Garrison ormai sbiadita, e da sotto il colletto si intravede la catenella delle piastrine identificative.

Lance, Shiro e lui sono diventati quei tipi di soldati che non tolgono mai le piastrine identificative dal collo.

«Posso farti notare che tuo figlio è arrivato alla fase delle cuffie?» esordisce ironico. Lui e Lance non iniziano quasi mai un discorso con dei saluti.

«Ho dovuto attaccare all'anello delle sue chiavi una targhetta con inciso “Chiama mamma”, ci crederesti?» sbotta Lance. «Mi basta già questo, altro che cuffie!»

Keith lo osserva prendere dal frigo del succo di pesca, il preferito di Acxa, e accennargli a gesti se ne vuole. Annuisce. Sul tavolo c'è un cesto pieno di frutta gialla fresca, indubbiamente per quando Acxa e Henry vengono a trovare lui e Alfie.

«Si scontra spesso con Allura?» chiede Keith, prendendo il bicchiere offerto.

Lance arriccia appena il naso e versa da bere anche per sé. «Non è che litighino, è solo che più Alfie si fa grande, più Allura diventa esigente. Alfie non reagisce bene se messo sotto pressioni e caricato di aspettative...»

«Lo so.» Motivo per cui non sanno ancora quando renderanno ufficiale il suo titolo di successore di Keith. Forse quando Alfie sarà maggiorenne.

«E a volte Allura lo chiama Alfor, perché dice che non è più un bambino e quindi non deve usare nomignoli o diminutivi, ma... in ciò c'è un paragone sottinteso e per nulla sottile che Alfie non apprezza per niente. E non è che la situazione migliorerebbe qualora lo chiamasse Takashi.» Lance sospira forte scuotendo la testa. «Questo è il motivo per cui io e Acxa non abbiamo scelto nomi di famiglia.»

Keith prova a sdrammatizzare. «E io che credevo che fosse perché trovi i nomi galra troppo simili a uno starnuto.»

Lance abbozza un ghigno. «Anche, ma non dirlo ad Acxa!»

Keith finge di chiudersi una zip sulla bocca.

«Ho provato a parlarne con Allura,» dice Lance, mentre si spostano a parlare sul terrazzo, in un angolo all'ombra. «Ora che non viviamo più sotto lo stesso tetto, e ognuno di noi si è costruito una propria vita, è più facile parlare insieme dell'educazione di Alfie. Non so, però...» si passa stancamente una mano sulla faccia. «Speriamo bene. Alfie non è il classico ragazzino ribelle teppistello o disobbediente - a meno che non si tratti delle scarpe - ma quando per lui la situazione si fa pesante, va a nascondersi in posti isolati e sperduti senza dirci niente, facendoci preoccupare a morte. Henry domani tornerà dal ritiro con i Blades, e Acxa dice che Alfie è sempre più disteso quando c'è lui - anche se insiste col dire che non lo tollera... Perché stai ridendo, amico?» chiede perplesso.

«Niente,» mente Keith. «Ho appena ricordato un aneddoto di Henry in ritiro con Kolivan.»

«Quindi qualcosa di clamoroso, eh? Quel ragazzino non cambierà mai!» sorride con orgoglio del proprio apprendista.

Keith annuisce, appuntandosi mentalmente di chiedere ad Acxa quando si è accorta della cotta di Alfie.

«Comunque,» sospira Lance, «speriamo davvero che con il ritorno di Henry l'umore di Alfie migliori.» Poi posa il bicchiere svuotato sulla ringhiera e trae un respiro profondo cambiando umore. «A parte ciò, ricordi di quando Allura parlava di volere fare diventare l'Oceanus una nave-scuola per il combattimento sull’acqua, subacqueo e su pianeti acquatici?»

Keith inarca un sopracciglio. «Sì, ne ha riparlato con me, e le ho detto di raccogliere prima un esiguo numero di consensi da parte di pianeti acquatici, per usare un tratto dei loro mari come campi di istruzione. Perché, per caso ti ha convinto a fare la stessa cosa con la Perses ma su pianeti ricchi di vulcani?»

«No.»

«Beh, è un peccato.»

«Perché devi somigliare così tanto ai tuoi genitori?!» sbotta Lance esasperato, mentre lui ridacchia. «Comunque. Allura è andata sul pianeta di Regina Luxia per parlarle di questo progetto, e ha pensato di portare con sé Matt e sua moglie come sostegno e tramite.»

La moglie di Matt è un caso di ibrido molto particolare, perché è in parte una sirena proveniente dal regno di Luxia. Ha le gambe, può camminare sulla terraferma, ma non può respirare aria, motivo per cui porta sempre un casco pieno d'acqua.

Le tre figlie nate da lei e Matt sono altrettanto peculiari: la maggiore e la minore possono vivere sott'acqua e anche respirare aria e stare sulla terraferma, ma solo se dentro delle vasche, perché hanno una coda da sirena, una parte superiore terrestre e delle branchie sul collo. La mediana, invece, pur riuscendo a respirare sia sulla terraferma che sottacqua come le sorelle, ha delle gambe umane e delle piccole chiazze di squame iridiscenti blu e verdi - sui piedi, sulle nocche e sugli zigomi.

Questo ha reso la convivenza della loro famiglia un po' difficile, perché non possono condividere l'esperienza sulla terraferma insieme e allo stesso modo, e ha spezzato il cuore di Pidge, che ha cercato nel tempo di creare modi sempre più efficaci per fare crescere le sue nipoti insieme e dare modo ai nonni paterni di passare del tempo con loro.

Keith osserva l'espressione soddisfatta e un po' maliziosa di Lance. «E cos'è successo di così strano da renderti così esaltato?»

«Blue ha legato con Lottie.» La figlia mediana di Matt.

Keith prova a fare mente locale sulla situazione: Lottie, piccolo uragano undicenne dai capelli rosso mela, divoratrice di lecca-lecca al caramello salato - a patto che si tratti di sale marino - amante dei grandi cetacei marini e più Holt di quanto gli Holt possano essere... apprendista di Allura.

«Ah,» è l'unico commento che riesce a fare.

Lance si piega in due dal ridere e si appoggia a Keith. «Allura è così tanto entusiasta, non vede l'ora di chiederti ufficialmente il permesso per l'apprendistato Lottie: non sa quello che l'aspetta!»

Vista la situazione della famiglia di Matt, non tutti loro conoscono bene le sue figlie.

«Non dovresti ridere di lei,» lo ammonisce Keith, anche se sta stringendo la bocca per non sorridere troppo.

«Andiamo, lo vedo che ti stai trattenendo dal ridere!» Si asciuga delle lacrime. «Andrà ancora meglio di quando ha portato per la prima volta Kosmo su Blue, me lo sento!»

«Un disastro annunciato.»

«Appunto!»

Keith sospira scrollando la testa. La sua voce si vela di malinconia, ma anche di speranza. «Se ci fai caso, un giorno Voltron sarà ben diverso da adesso. Attualmente io sono l'unico per metà non terrestre, ma Alfie, Henry e Lottie sono tutti degli ibridi... e ho l'impressione che anche gli apprendisti di Pidge e Hunk lo saranno.»

«È il futuro, Keith!» Con il mento Lance gli fa cenno di guardare la parte di città che si estende sotto il terrazzo, in cui si alternano negozi ordinari terrestri a locali eccentrici e colorati alieni. «Il futuro è ibrido, e Voltron quindi non può essere altro che ibrido!» afferma fiero.

Keith sorride. «Il futuro è in buone mani.»

«Beh, se si ricordano di mettersi le scarpe, senz'altro!» ironizza Lance. Ridono entrambi.

Keith sospira di nuovo e prova a inoltrarsi in un argomento delicato con leggerezza. «Sai, non mi è sfuggito come ultimamente stai rendendo questa casa galra-friendly...»

Lance gli rivolge un’espressione ironicamente accusatrice. «Cosa vorresti dire, che prima la tua pellaccia galra qui non si sentiva la benvenuta?»

«Andiamo, lo sai cosa intendo...»

Lance sorride rassegnato e appoggia le spalle al muro incrociando le braccia al petto. «Non so amico, rifare tutto da capo, rischiare un'altra volta... Stare di nuovo insieme a una donna che era innamorata di Lotor...»

Dopo quell'ultima frase pronunciata con serietà, cade il silenzio. Entrambi fissano a terra fino a quando cedono, si guardano di sottecchi e scoppiano in risate nasali piegandosi in due.

Keith si sforza di prendere aria portandosi una mano sul fianco dolente. «Ok, questa era veramente brutta!»

Lance annuisce asciugandosi gli occhi. «Lo so, ma me la meritavo, sembra quasi che me le sia cercate!»

Quando finalmente si placano, Lance ritorna a parlare. «Però davvero non so che fare. Da una parte mi dico che sono troppo vecchio e ne ho viste troppe per rischiare... Io e lei abbiamo una figlia insieme, dire che abbiamo bruciato le tappe è un eufemismo. Non ci siamo mai comportati da fidanzati, perché non lo siamo mai stati: non è quello che volevamo dal nostro rapporto. Ma ora...» scuote la testa sospirando forte, poi continua a parlare.

«E penso anche ad Alfie, sai? Non è mai stato in disaccordo con la separazione fra me e Allura, ma logico che ne abbia sofferto e che ne soffra tuttora. E lo so che a volte si sente in colpa perché troppo spesso io e Allura abbiamo litigato sulla sua educazione. Quindi mi chiedo: voglio questo anche per Sofia? Perché potrebbe succedere e non mi va di commettere lo stesso errore, preferisco piuttosto tenermi il rapporto che io e Acxa abbiamo al momento.»

«Non essere così sicuro che andrà male,» obietta Keith.

Lance sospira di nuovo, stanco e malinconico, rivolge lo sguardo verso la città. «Io non...» esita. «Acxa allatta, quindi è sempre stanca, assetata e assonnata, e io cerco sempre di non esserle di intralcio, ma... L'altra sera ero a pezzi, il ginocchio che l'ultima battaglia con Haggar mi ha fottuto ha ripreso a farmi male - forse per il cambio climatico - e quindi zoppicavo, non riuscivo a fare quello che volevo.» Sorride amaro. «Lo sai come divento in questi casi. Ripenso a tutto quello che ho perso in guerra, mi chiedo se la guerra lascerà mai la mia testa, se meritavo di andare in guerra e perché sono stato coinvolto. Il mio umore si inacidisce, rispondo agli altri in modo cinico anche se non se lo meritano. E ho il vaffanculo facile.» Si copre il viso con una mano cercando di reprimere una risata triste. «Quando sono così cerco di non stare da solo con Alfie, lo affido ad Allura, perché non se lo merita e non voglio che mi veda così.»

Keith si limita ad ascoltarlo stringendo una mano sulla sua spalla, perché questa è la prima volta che Lance parla apertamente di questo suo problema, del motivo per cui l'alcol stava per diventare per lui un'abitudine, quindi lo lascia parlare.

«L’altra sera ero proprio così, ma ero da Acxa per aiutarla con le faccende di casa, visto che Henry non c'è, ma cercavo di stare lontano da lei per non pesarle addosso, per non rischiare di darle una rispostaccia. Era esausta, aveva dormito solo tre ore, eppure mi ha fatto cenno di sedermi sul divano accanto a lei. Mi ha chiesto se il mio ginocchio mi faceva male e poi...» sorride incredulo e con gli occhi lucidi, «nel suo solito modo quieto, serio e pragmatico mi ha parlato di quanto è stressante avere un corpo che si stanca più facilmente rispetto a prima, e quant'è faticoso per lei muoversi dopo il cesario. Ha detto che mi capiva, abbiamo parlato delle nostre condizioni, seppur diverse, abbiamo condiviso qualcosa e per la prima volta dopo anni quando sono tornato a casa non mi sono sentito solo.» Si asciuga brusco delle lacrime col dorso della mano.

«Ma ho paura, Keith, perché non credo di avere i mezzi per sopportare un secondo divorzio, potrebbe distruggermi, potrebbe prendersi quello che la guerra non si è presa. Ma allo stesso tempo voglio di più... Lei è quieta dove io di solito faccio più chiasso, pratica dove io mi prendo troppe libertà. Forse ho molto più bisogno di lei di quanto pensassi all'inizio.»

«Sei innamorato,» afferma Keith con affetto e sicurezza.

Lance lo guarda sorridendo e portandosi un dito sulla bocca, facendogli ironicamente cenno di tacere.

Keith sorride e mette le mani avanti.«Ok.»

«Lasciamo che questo periodo passi, poi si vedrà,» sospira Lance. «Acxa e io ci stiamo adattando a Sofia, e Sofia si sta adattando a noi e alla vita, cosa che non sarà una passeggiata,» ironizza. «È dura per una neonata capire che quando ha fame non può più tirare il cordone ombelicale. Quando staremo tutti meglio, se ne riparlerà.»

Keith annuisce sorridendo comprensivo. Poi Lance passa di palo in frasca.

«Hai un capello bianco.»

Keith abbozza un ghigno. «Non sono mica l'unico ad averlo, non sei molto più giovane di me, sai?» insinua.

«Non dicevo in testa, ma qui,» si indica un punto sulla spalla.

Keith d'istinto abbassa lo sguardo, pensando si tratti di un capello di Shiro. Non trova niente. Di sottecchi vede Lance sfoggiare il suo ghigno da squalo cattivo.

«Bastardo,» borbotta Keith.

Lance scrolla le spalle, divertito e soddisfatto. «Se ti può essere di conforto, questo è nulla a confronto a quello che sto riservando a lui.»

«Grazie.»

«Figurati. È a questo che servono gli amici, no?» Poi Lance lo guarda serio. «Ma ti sta trattando bene, vero? Perché se per caso sta ancora lì a pensare che tu...»

«Tranquillo, Lance, va tutto bene,» lo rassicura sorridendo.

Lui sospira forte. «Sono felice per te, ma ammetto di essere anche preoccupato: avete entrambi troppa storia alle spalle, e più passerà il tempo, più questa storia diventerà invasiva...»

Keith sorride amaro passandosi una mano sul volto. «Lo so, sarei uno stupido a pensare che prima o poi il nostro passato non tornerà a tormentarci, o che nel momento sbagliato ci rinfacceremo certi errori dando il peggio di noi stessi. Ma forse voglio proprio questo, darmi l'occasione di vedere il meglio e il peggio di noi. Sono terrorizzato, ma voglio rischiare,» sorride nervoso.

Inaspettatamente, Lance lo abbraccia. Restano fermi a scambiarsi pacche goffe sulla schiena e a tirare su col naso.

Lance gli parla all'orecchio mormorando e con la voce incrinata da lacrime di commozione. «Sono fiero di te. Sono fiero di noi, di _tutti_ noi. Eravamo solo un mucchio di ragazzini, non ce lo meritavamo di vedere così tanta morte e distruzione. Non ce lo meritavamo di sentirci dire: “Ehi, questa nave da guerra aliena a forma di leone è magica, ha legato con te e quindi ora _solo tu_ puoi pilotarla. Vai a combattere all'improvviso una guerra di cui non sai un cazzo, di corsa!” Non meritavamo il peso dell'universo sulle spalle. Ma ora siamo qui, traumatizzati e pieni di cicatrici, ma ancora vivi e pronti a lottare per quello che ci spetta.» Stringe Keith più forte, il suo tono si fa più serio e sottilmente minaccioso. «La vita è in debito con noi, Keith, non farglielo mai dimenticare.»

«Contaci,» replica rauco e poi, lottando contro le emozioni che gli stringono la gola, stringe piano una mano sulla testa di Lance e gli stampa un bacio veloce sulla fronte. «Anch'io sono fiero di te, di _tutti_ voi.» Lui annuisce.

Si allontana di un passo da Lance. Entrambi tengono lo sguardo basso e continuano a tamponarsi gli occhi col dorso della mano e a tirare su col naso. È giunto il momento di concedersi a vicenda un po' di tregua dalla condivisione di riflessioni importanti - quelle che a mettere nero su bianco fanno male - e stare da soli.

Keith fa un cenno vago verso la porta d'ingresso. «Vado. Ci sentiamo più tardi.»

Lance si limita ad annuire e abbozzare un saluto con la mano.

Quando Keith è sulla soglia della porta, sente Lance richiamarlo.

«Comunque non sarebbe male l'idea di trasformare la Perses in una nave-scuola per il combattimento su pianeti ricchi di vulcani attivi.»

Keith sorride scuotendo la testa, apre la porta e gli risponde senza voltarsi. «Portami come Allura il consenso dei rappresentanti di almeno cinque pianeti ed è fatta.»

«Lo farò.»

Lo sapeva che ci sarebbe cascato.

 

 

Sono all'ennesima festa di beneficenza. Per attirare gente e spingerla a fare donazioni generose, Allura e Pidge hanno deciso di sfoggiare Shiro e James freschi dei loro nuovi gradi e titoli - rispettivamente ammiraglio e capitano dell'Atlas.

È la prima volta che Shiro indossa in pubblico la sua nuova divisa. È anche la prima volta che loro due si mostrano in pubblico insieme come coppia.

La gente mormora. Fino a quando Shiro è un bell'oggetto da guardare, va bene, ma lui in coppia con Keith no.

Lance devia i discorsi su di loro raccontando aneddoti imbarazzanti a spese di chi stava iniziando a parlare di loro. Hunk interviene offrendo cibo o parlando di cibo. Pidge ritorce hackerando un paio di account di posta privata.

Keith apprezza, ma sta imparando a lasciare sempre più sullo sfondo quanto la gente parli di lui. Soprattutto da quando ha sentito la teoria inquietante secondo cui Shiro l'ha puntato quando era piccolo e l'ha tenuto sotto il suo radar fino a quando non lo ha avuto.

Che è in parte vero, ma è successo molti anni dopo.

Keith vede Henry corrergli incontro. Non gli salta addosso solo perché suo padre gli urla di non farlo, però si aggrappa forte al padrino e gli racconta quello che ha fatto al ritiro con nonno Kolivan. Parla veloce come una mitraglietta e spingendosi gli occhiali indietro sul naso di tanto in tanto. Keith si limita ad annuire, James alle spalle del figlio sorride comprensivo e intenerito.

Diecimila parole dopo, Henry intravede Alfie tra gli invitati, urla il suo nome e corre da lui.

Keith vede un cameriere con un vassoio di bicchieri di champagne passare accanto a loro. Lo ferma e prende due bicchieri, ne offre uno a James e poi accenna un brindisi.

«Congratulazioni.»

«Grazie,» James fa tintinnare il bicchiere contro il suo sorridendo.

«Sono fiero di te. E la divisa ti dona particolarmente.»

«Grazie di nuovo, ma non dovresti flirtare con me: il tuo uomo ci sta fissando,» lo avverte James, sorridendo ironico e accennando al punto in cui si trova Shiro.

Keith non si volta nemmeno a guardare Shiro. «Non preoccuparti, sa bene che deve smetterla entro tre secondi, altrimenti lo mollo,» scherza. Ma non troppo. «Avrò pure il diritto di adulare il mio ex, no?»

James ride scuotendo la testa. Poi sospira diventando più serio. «Quindi... come va con lui? Sei felice?»

Keith annuisce e guarda James con affetto e un pizzico di nostalgia. «Sì, lo sono.»

Spera di non avergli fatto male con quella risposta, perché sa che nessuno dei due smetterà mai di amare l'altro, seppure in modo diverso rispetto a prima.

«Allora lo sono anch'io per te. Ho sempre voluto solo questo per te, la felicità,» gli dice con dolcezza malinconica.

«E non sai quanto io ti sia grato per questo.» Avrebbe anche potuto odiarlo nei loro momenti peggiori, o se solo avessero deciso di non lasciarsi e andare avanti a oltranza. «Anch'io ho sempre voluto solo questo per te.»

«Lo so. Sei una brava persona.»

Entrambi svuotano veloci i bicchieri, come a sbrigarsi a concludere quel momento.

«Allura mi sta chiamando,» dice James veloce, «vado da lei.»

«Sì, certo.» Keith sorride e non controlla nemmeno se James gli ha detto una bugia per svignarsela, perché è giusto così.

Il cameriere passa di nuovo, Keith gli consegna il bicchiere vuoto e ne prende uno pieno.

Un giorno anche James sarà felice con qualcun altro. Glielo augura davvero.

 

 

Arrivato il momento di fare volare Alfie e Black insieme per la prima volta, l'Uranus con un equipaggio ridotto all'essenziale parte per una piccola luna deserta lontana dalla Via Lattea.

Lance e Allura sono presenti, Shiro no. Avrebbe voluto esserci, in qualità di ex Paladino di Black, ma Alfie si sarebbe sentito ancora di più sotto pressione, quindi Keith l'ha convinto a restare sulla Terra, anche se gli ha promesso che farà registrare tutto dall'equipaggio dell'Uranus e glielo farà vedere.

Prima dell'atterraggio, Lance si avvicina a Keith sul ponte di comando e gli stringe una mano sulla spalla. Keith si aspetta un discorso a cuore aperto su Alfie e invece...

«Pidge e Hunk ti stanno organizzando una festa a sorpresa per i tuoi quarant'anni.»

Keith aggrotta la fronte. «Se si tratta di una festa a sorpresa, perché me lo stai dicendo?»

«Perché tu _detesti_ le sorprese.»

«Vero.»

«E io voglio bene a tutti voi tre e tu sei il mio migliore amico, quindi te lo dico prima per darti il tempo di assimilare la cosa e fingerti poi sorpreso. Così nessuno ci resterà male.»

«Il discorso non fa una piega.»

«Lo so,» sorride soddisfatto dandogli delle pacche sulla spalla, «sono un genio.»

Keith sceglie di lasciarglielo credere.

Arrivati alla meta, Keith fa salire Alfie e i suoi genitori su Black e vanno sulla luna.

Atterrati, scendono da Black lasciandola accucciata sulle zampe posteriori.

Keith si allontana un po' da Alfie, permettendo a Lance e Allura di abbracciare il figlio a turno, rassicurandolo e dicendogli quanto sono fieri di lui.

Infine, Alfie si avvicina a Keith. Indossa la tenuta ufficiale dell'equipaggio dell'Uranus, una tuta da pilota bianca, nera e viola. Keith si chiede come sarà quando fra qualche anno indosserà la tenuta da Paladino Nero. Crede che Lance e Allura stiano pensando la stessa cosa.

Keith porge ad Alfie la sua bayard. «Vuoi provarla?»

Lui lo guarda indeciso. «Sei sicuro che sia il momento giusto?»

«Henry lo ha gia fatto,» lo tenta, «ma è un segreto.» Di cui sono a conoscenza tutti i Paladini più Acxa e Shiro.

«Come ha convinto mio padre a dargliela?»

«Sorridendo.»

«Tipico,» brontola Alfie. «Che forma ha preso?»

«Una sciabola. Molto più simile alla sua spada da Blade di quanto lo sia la mia.» La bayard di Keith ha linee più rigide e dritte.

Alfie fissa la bayard, perplesso. «Pensi che per me sarà un arco?»

Keith scrolla le spalle. «Chi può dirlo. Le bayard nel tempo possono cambiare, e tu sei ancora molto giovane...»

Alfie sembra decidersi, trae un respiro profondo e allunga la mano. Poi si ferma. «E se non dovesse prendere alcuna forma?»

Keith ghigna e gli _lancia_ la bayard addosso. Lui la prende al volo, sorpreso.

La bayard si illumina appena e cambia forma.

È una lancia.

Keith sente le esclamazioni sorprese di Lance e Allura.

Dopo un attimo di stupore, Alfie maneggia subito l’arma passandola da una mano all'altra e roteandola. È alta quanto Alfie, ma sembra estremamente maneggevole, adatta al combattimento corpo a corpo e a essere usata come un giavellotto.

Alfie sorride timidamente felice.

«Allora,» lo esorta Keith, «Vuoi provare a volare?»

Alfie, tenendo la lancia in mano, si volta a fissare Black, serio e deciso. Per un lungo attimo sembra che lui e Black stiano sostenendo lo sguardo, poi Black inclina il capo all'indietro e ruggisce. Per tre volte di seguito. Alla fine si accuccia e apre la bocca per Alfie.

Il ragazzino non si guarda nemmeno alle spalle, sale a bordo sicuro.

Qualche attimo dopo, Black schizza su verso il cielo.

Keith sente Allura singhiozzare dalla commozione, si volta e la vede coprirsi gli occhi con le mani. Lance ha gli occhi lucidi e segue Black con lo sguardo, ma circonda le spalle di Allura con un braccio.

Keith torna a guardare Black volare pilotata da Alfie.

Ci vorranno ancora _secoli_ per ripulire l'universo dai danni fatti dall'Impero Galra nel corso di millenni, e Keith non sa se smetteranno mai di scontrarsi con ex generali galra che vogliono riformare l'Impero. Eppure... il futuro è lì, davanti a lui.

Ci sarà sempre qualcuno pronto a lottare per una vita migliore, anche se si tratta di immergersi in una guerra nata millenni prima.

Il futuro è davanti ai suoi occhi, è ibrido come lui ed è molto più che abbastanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, ha un finale un filino aperto, ma mi piace così! Nel caso foste curiosi:  
> \- Alfie e Henry, dopo mille fraintendimenti, si mettono insieme intorno ai loro 18-19 anni, dopo avere vissuto insieme come fratellastri per qualche anno.  
> \- Il successore di Pidge è un figlio di Romelle (avuto con un biochimico della Garrison. È 4 anni più giovane di Alfie e Henry), mentre Yellow andrà a Sofia. Sì lo so, è una scelta scontata, ma mi piace!  
> E con questo mi sembra tutto, vado a defungere. (Su FB mi trovate come Rosalie Hawks... e cercate pure la pagina FB di Tales of Altea, la prima fanzine italiana su Voltron! Dentro ci sono anche io come fanwriter!)


End file.
